


Minnesota Sojourn

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A journey of discovery for J&D. A peaceful cabin? A quiet vacation?





	Minnesota Sojourn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Part 1

PX42 - whatever...

They were leaving - in a hurry. What's new? Third time unlucky! Three aborted missions in a row. First - the pretty planet with the interesting ruin that had fallen apart as the earth opened up with a roar that sent them fleeing to the Stargate. They had thrown themselves through just as the earthquake sent a crack opening up beneath the DHD. 

Next - the picture postcard planet of golden beaches and blue waters. Waters that suddenly receded and pelted back with a wall of water that swept them back home; washing the gate room and getting everyone's feet wet - Hammond was not amused. Now this - a supposedly uninhabited planet that unexpectedly sprouted Jaffa bent on hurting them.

*This is... getting old* thought Jack, as he raced after Daniel ahead of the Jaffa pursuing them. The long path to the stargate was gritty with small pebbles, the sides sloping down to ditches up to ten feet deep.

*Watch your feet, O'Neill* he told himself * not a good place to fall* As if to make the point Daniel's boot slipped on the pebbles and he began to lose his balance. As he was teetering on the edge, Jack flung out a hand and grabbed his friend's arm. He was too late though, and Daniel slipped away with a cry and fell to the bottom. A moment later Jack followed him down, landing across his friend.

Teal'c and Sam turned and raced back, firing at the nearing Jaffa to cover their fallen team mates...

Jack lay stunned until Daniel threw him off

"God! Jack. Your seduction technique sucks."

"Gun, Daniel" Jack answered tersely

"Out and ready" was the reply

They crouched awaiting the inevitable, Jack casting a sidelong glance at Daniel who had an arm across his chest and was breathing with difficulty. Then the Jaffa were there and the air was displaced by gun and staff weapon fire. Teal'c took out an enemy who rolled down into the ditch beside Daniel.

"Gettin' crowded down here." muttered Jack as Daniel pulled the staff weapon from its dead owner's grip and angled it above - blasting at the edge to stop any incursion by the remaining enemy.

In a sudden cessation of sound Jack heard Teal'c shout;

"These are dead, O'Neill - but others come in the distance."

"Get us out of here." Jack yelled back, getting stiffly to his feet.

Daniel had heaved himself up, using his purloined staff weapon as balance, and was scooting up the ditch to where it flattened out beside the Stargate. Teal'c leaned down with his staff weapon to assist. Jack glanced over his shoulder at the disappearing Daniel. 

"I wish he wouldn't do that." he muttered as he was hauled up the side.

"Sir, I think Daniel's hurt" said Sam, as they panted up the last few yards.

Daniel had dialed home, moved away from the kawoosh, and was bending over in pain. His face was pale with anguish as he sent the iris code. Jack grabbed him, nodded to Teal'c and Sam to go through, took a last look back at the approaching Jaffa and stepped into the shimmering blue circle.

* * *

Later, in the infirmary, Daniel scowled at Dr. Fraiser.

"Why do you always send me home to Jack's?" complained Daniel, after Janet had pronounced his ribs bruised but not cracked.

"Because he looks after you well."

"I can look after me." he muttered, petulantly. 

"You could, but you don't." she sighed "I tell you not to work just rest; you ignore me and spend your time peering at your artifacts until you fall asleep on them. The Colonel will make you rest."

"He makes me watch hockey. I hate hockey."

"Well, tell him so." Neither saw Jack arrive at the door, stop and listen intently.

"I can't. He would say I was a philistine." 

"The Colonel doesn't know the meaning of the word." Janet laughed

Jack moved forward "What word don't I know the meaning of?"

"Philistine, Colonel."

"Ah. Yes. Philistine - a native of Philistia, an ancient country on the coast of Palestine; also a person who is unreceptive to culture."

Two pairs of eyes glazed, Jack smiled, he loved surprising people. Daniel sighed "Jack, culture consists of arts and..." 

Jack interrupted him

"Hockey is part of my culture, it is an art. It's skating...with balls!" he chuckled at the unbelieving gasps from his companions. "You ready to go, Daniel? There's some art I want to watch tonight."

His friends exchanged exasperated glances as Daniel hurried to follow him out to the elevator.

In his truck Jack waited patiently while Daniel tried to buckle his seatbelt.

"I can't, Jack" he gasped, finally "It's too painful - can't breathe."

"Daniel, I'm not taking you down the mountain road without a seatbelt."

Daniel folded his arms over his aching ribs

"This is why I don't like coming with you..." He growled, mutinously, "You always make me do things I don't want to."

"Like watching hockey?"

Daniel had the grace to blush.

"Ah. You heard that."

"I did, and I'll get back to that later. Right now, Dr. Jackson, we're going nowhere without you in a seatbelt." He pulled a rug from the back seat and wrapped it around Daniel, then strapped the seatbelt over it.

"Okay, home!" He maneuvered the Avalanche out through the gate and started down the mountain.

"Your home!" 

"Stop being a poor loser."

"It's not that, Jack. I don't like to impose. I spend enough time there..."

"Shut up, Danny. You don't impose, I like having you, it's more like a home with you there. I need company - it's a big, old house for one person. When Sara...left... I couldn't stay in our home, but it didn't occur to me not to buy another house. It's what I was used to, ya know, yardwork, decorating and all that family stuff. I probably would have been better off with an apartment."

Daniel shook his head.

"No I don't think so. You like doing things; improving or making things. I like your garden, the color and pattern you've achieved with all the close planting that took you ages; and the covered patio you built is great. You can't have a garden with an apartment; it's more like living in a store..." 

Jack chuckled and interrupted,

"With your apartment, Daniel, it IS a store. All those books and artifacts - I wonder you can ever find anywhere to sit.

"I didn't mean it like that. I know it's all my stuff - but somehow it's a bit cold and impersonal. There's no outdoor living to give a feeling of dimension, permanence."

"Hey. You've got some good pieces there - some that I'd commit larceny for. It's a nice place." 

Jack glanced at Daniel as the other man shook his head.

"I still like your house."

"Well, the guest room's got your name on it, and you get to have it whenever you want."

Daniel flashed him a smile of appreciation and they finished the journey in a companionable silence.

At the house Jack suggested to Daniel that he might like to go to bed and rest, but that got him a 'here you go again' look - so they ended up in opposite corners of the couch, drinking coffee.

"So" Jack began "What's all this about...you hating hockey. You never said." 

Daniel sighed,

"Would it have made any difference if I had? You shouldn't have been listening. I was just sounding off to Janet. I don't exactly hate it, that's a bit extreme. It's just that it doesn't do for me what it does for you."

"Dammit, Daniel. It's a national sport."

"I'm not into sports. You know that."

"No, you prefer to read a book. Don't you ever get tired of improving your mind?" 

Daniel pursed his lips, trying to explain,

"It's not like that. I read to lose myself in something that interests me. You do the same thing when you lose yourself in the game."

Jack gestured expressively.

"But you sit there dissing the ref and players as much as I do." 

"Oh, you've taught me the rules. I can usually see when someone's done something stupid. That's not the point. I'm not competitive. To me it's just a game."

"So, Danny. Crunch time. Why do you watch?"

Daniel didn't answer.

"Is it for the company?"

He was rewarded with a quick half-smile.

"Oh. Danny, there's nothing wrong with wanting company, we all need it. We live alone...you, me, Carter, even Teal'c. Our job separates us from other people. So it's ok. Book-boy." Jack ruffled Daniel's hair "I like the company too."

The smile became a laugh,

"I don't mind dissing the ref and players. Sometimes even I can see they need to get their act together." he shook his head. "But you - you go ape!" 

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

They bantered amiably, settling into an easy silence. After the trauma on the planet, the debriefing, and the infirmary, all they wanted was a little peace and quiet. When Jack finally looked at Daniel again he saw his friend had fallen asleep.

"Company's better than books, Danny" he said quietly, and he muted the sound as he switched on the TV to surf for a game.

* * *

A week later, Jack was wandering around the house, fingering things, picking up and putting down, distracted - trying to force himself to do something he really wanted to do, but was afraid to. He entered the living room where Daniel was sitting. Though back at work, Daniel was still recovering from his bruised ribs and was spending his downtime at Jack's house reading. Daniel was aware of his friend's distraction but not the reason for it. He assumed he was bored an occupational hazard with Jack.

"Would you like to take a trip, Daniel?" Jack finally asked.

Daniel looked up, eyes grudgingly refocusing 

"Where to this time?"

Obviously there was no hockey on TV, no book that Jack would find acceptable to read; in other words nothing to do. His favorite hobby seemed to be disturbing Daniel, whose book on ziggurat decoration was acceptable and extremely interesting - but only to him.

"Well...um...I thought perhaps..."

Jack murmured slowly, even reluctantly, so much so that Daniel's interest perked up. He made a 'get on with it' murmur.

"Well...as we have some downtime coming up next week..." he trailed off again and Daniel became even more intrigued.

Jack was obviously trying to voice some momentous statement that bore no resemblance to a possible trip to the mall.

"Yes?" he said, encouragingly.

"Well..." 

*That's the third 'well'...* thought Daniel *what is this?* 

"Would-you-like-to-come-with-me-to-the-cabin?" 

Jack spat it out as if it was difficult to say.

Daniel held his breath, not believing the invitation that hung in the air awaiting his answer. He looked up into the brown eyes that showed the tension the words had cost him.

"I'd love to" he said hurriedly - not wanting the silence between them to stretch unbearably long, giving Jack the idea that Daniel had to think twice. Jack grinned, the tension draining out of him.

"Good." he replied "I'll get things organised. Have to get supplies in - make a few calls." 

Daniel was puzzled, knowing Jack liked his frozen TV dinners.

"You can't drag frozen food all the way to Minnesota." 

Jack shook his head.

"No need. I pick stuff up halfway there... good old Joe and his mart. You'll see - get anything you want from him. Not all frozen, I like to cook when I'm there."

With that he turned on the TV and started watching an old movie.

Daniel lowered his gaze back to his book but his thoughts were not on the text. Something previously out of reach had suddenly become available to him. He felt breathless at the enormity of it... Jack's own secret hideaway - where he recharged the batteries of his life. It was sacrosanct. Only Teal'c, their alien team mate had ever been there. He had notenjoyed the experience, Daniel remembered the big Jaffa commenting "As you Tau'ri say, I was eaten alive - by monster mosquitoes." Daniel was no stranger to the myriad biting creatures that inhabit digs and would have willingly sacrificed his skin to see the cabin. Now he was going to...and Jack was going to cook. Wow!

Peering over his book at Jack's happy face, he realized that his friend had not been bored, but trying to find the courage to invite him. If only he had known that Daniel was just hoping for the chance. He thought it curious that Jack should have found the asking so difficult. 

He remembered Jack's response, at Teal'c's reaction to spending time at the cabin, 'I should have known better. Best to be on my own.' Daniel had wanted to cry 'Take me - take me.' but didn't dare. Jack had once asked him to go fishing - but, as Daniel was recovering from surgery on a burst appendix at the time, he knew it was a tease. This, however, was a bona fide invitation.

A lot of their downtime was spent together, but it was mainly a continuation of their working relationship. The camaraderie of shared dangers, had eased into a comfortable friendship; but Daniel wanted to know the inner man. For all his bonhomie Jack was an intensely private man - as was Daniel; yet, after more than seven years, Daniel's interest was as keen as ever.

He could not get back to his book, so he sat beside Jack and watched the end of the movie.

Jack switched off the TV and got up,

"Drink?" he asked, moving towards the kitchen. 

Daniel nodded so Jack continued on and brought back a beer for himself and wine for Daniel.

"I will have to get the Avalanche serviced, and... are you up to four-hour driving sessions?"

"Driving's no problem" Daniel replied "How long does it take?"

"Teal'c and I did it in 21 hours. I usually plan for 24 including rest stops. That gives us 3 four-hour drives each. If we start out at 8am." Jack smiled at Daniel's grimace. "Don't worry, I'll take the early shift, you can sleep and take over at midday, then again at 8, then 4am - we'll be nearly there by then - suit you?"

Daniel, not a morning person, was relieved and nodded,

"I can manage that, I'm okay driving in the dark."

"It's summer, it won't be dark till about 9... I'll do the 12 to 4 session; I know the road, even in the dark." 

Daniel smiled, still in a state of euphoria,

"You should - how long have you been going there?"

"All my life." Jack grinned, reminiscing " I still remember my first trip - I was about six, it looked huge to me then, but it isn't really - it's compact, got everything you need - you'll see."

Daniel couldn't resist asking, 

"Why did you ask me?" At Jack's raised eyebrows he wished he hadn't questioned "I mean after Teal'c I thought..."

Jack scowled briefly. 

"That was a mistake. Different culture - I thought it didn't matter, but it did. Messing about on a lake with a boat - fishing, swimming, taking things easy, and chilling out with a cold one - is not the Chulak way. Have to be doing THINGS if you are a warrior."

"What kind of things?"

"Oh, sorta exercise...and training, lots of training. Practicing with the staff weapon. Keeping fit and kelnoreem. Relaxation is not a Chulakian word."

Daniel absorbed this philosophy then asked

"What about me? Why did you think I'd want to come - given my deplorable reading and non-sporting habits?" 

Jack looked anxious,

"You do, don't you? You said..." 

Daniel nodded, vigorously

"Oh, yes. Very much."

"Good. Well, I'd like you to see it - I thought you might appreciate the ...ambience." 

Jack said this a little shyly, not a word he would normally use.

"Oh." Daniel was surprised, and pleased.

"And, of course you were used to the outdoors like me..."

"I wouldn't equate the deserts of the Nile with the Minnesota greenwood. However, I'm happy to go." 

Jack's smile lit up his face.

"It's a tiring journey, but we can sleep all day ... at least once we've aired the mattress we can."

"Mattress?"

"My grandfather built this seven foot bed - slept five and me on that first trip. He didn't want women at the cabin, said they weren't built for the rough life - so all the males; uncles, cousins and me had this huge bed with its huge mattress. Granfer had it made specially and it is still good. We wrap it up before we leave but it always needs airing"

Jack's voice was indulgent. "None of the O'Neill women went there. That was actually started by my grandmother who reckoned if Sean wanted the simple life he could do it on his own. No mosquito-infested swamp for her. Even Sara didn't..." his eyes were hooded for a moment "I took Charlie by myself, he loved it."

"What boy wouldn't?" Daniel murmured, softly.

* * *

The next few days were a flurry of activity. No off-world missions, but Daniel's time was fully occupied studying and trying to make sense of the artifacts they had acquired. Jack had the never-ending paperwork that he hated - but he was a happy camper. Against all odds he'd persuaded Daniel to come to his cabin, a long-held fantasy to get his best friend to himself - on his own ground. He had asked him, just after Daniel's appendix operation, to go fishing: he figured he would say no - as he was obviously still in pain. When Daniel said yes - Jack wondered if it meant he really did want to go or whether it was a silly answer to what was a silly question at the wrong time.

* * *

At lunch, one day, in the commissary with Sam and Teal'c, Daniel told them he was going to Jack's cabin for their downtime. Teal'c, as might be expected, was less than enthusiastic

"You should not go, DanielJackson." he boomed "You will not survive the onslaught of the carnivorous mosquitoes."

"Yes, Daniel, do reconsider," urged Sam "Teal'c said it was a disaster."

"Indeed, it was. I had my primta then and it was extremely displeased." 

Daniel laughed

"I won't get eaten. I'm impervious - after you've taken scorpions out of your bedding and fished dung beetles from your coffee, mosquitoes seem pretty tame."

Sam looked fascinated,

"Scorpions? What about snakes?" she asked, shuddering

"Snakes I can handle, if I have to. Small ones in your bedding..." he gave a grimace of distaste "...but the others, the big ones" he frowned "Most snakes in the desert are venomous, you keep a respectful distance. I prefer the scorpions."

"Oh, you Indiana Jones you." Sam responded to Teal'c's puzzled frown with an 'I'll explain later' look.

She turned back to Daniel hoping he would continue - it wasn't often he gave his team mates a glimpse into his past life. The Colonel would be furious that he'd missed this. She would taunt him with snippets. She grinned evilly, to Teal'c's surprise and Daniel's confusion. 

"Plenty of wildlife there?" she asked, encouraging him to say more.

"Oh,yes. The sand cats are cute - great big ears. They burrow in the heat of the day but will come out fast if food is around. I used to keep sandwiches in my pockets to keep them safe, they got rather crumby - then one day I found this tassel hanging out of my jacket pocket. It turned out to be the tail of a desert jerboa, something like a shrew, enjoying my crumbs. You'd be surprised at the number of animals there are in the desert. At least in the greenwood I'm not likely to be sneered at by camels."

Teal'c looked blank.

"These... camels? They are animals?"

Daniel nodded.

Teal'c looked puzzled.

"They have faces perhaps? Like humans?"

Daniel shook his head, laughing.

Teal'c tried one last time,

"Yet they sneer?"

"Oh yes, Teal'c. Camels have the sneer down to a fine art."

"Camels, Daniel?" Sam's eyes sparkled "Do you ride?"

"Yes" Daniel grinned "It's easy but queasy."

"A joke, Daniel? From you? Good grief!"

"An old familiar one, Sam. And true. Unlike other animals they move one side at a time - two left feet, two right feet - so they sway. Until you get used to their gait, the ship of the desert is precisely that - queasy!" he groaned in remembrance.

"You learned to ride these...ships...as a child, DanielJackson?"

"No, Teal'c. My mother felt I was too small to be so high up. I had to wait until I went back to Egypt as a student on digs to learn Camelese - one of my lesser languages." 

Daniel was laughing, his eyes alight with memory.

"Camelese?"

"You talk to them, Sam. Actually you swear at them - and believe me they know what you're saying."

"What language is Camelese?"

"Arabic."

"Example please, and translation." 

Daniel uttered a string of strange sounding words then said

"'Foul excrescence of the desert, get off your lazy butt and convey me to the pyramid.' Then you step aside before it spits in your eye. They have a long spit." 

Sam laughed and commented

"What a picturesque life you've led."

"Would it not be better to desist from swearing, and avoid being spat upon?" said Teal'c with his customary seriousness.

"Teal'c, they spit anyway. It shows their contempt for all things two-legged."

They stood, cleared their table and strolled towards the exit. Jack entered and gazed at his smiling team mates.

"What's funny?" he asked the still giggling Sam

"Camels" she spluttered.

"Yeah. I suppose they are" he drawled, raising his eyebrows at Daniel who wiggled his own expressive ones in a 'do I know...?' signal.

Shaking his head, Jack moved towards the food line as his team returned to their offices.

Back in his lab Daniel paused among his artifacts and wondered if he was seeing - make that 'hoping for' - things in Jack's invitation that weren't there. Would it mean a closer relationship was possible? On the other hand was Jack going to ask Sam next? Perhaps he felt that, as Teal'c had already visited, it was only fair that the other two should - keeping the solidarity of the team focussed. It saddened him to think that might be the case when he remembered the O'Neill rule. No women. Only one bed - no way. Then he thought - only one bed - whoo!

He smiled as he thought of Jack's use of 'ambience' Subtle? Can Jack do subtle? He hugged the thought until his work distracted him.

* * *

The evening before departing for Minnesota Jack brought the Avalanche back from its service and started loading. Daniel arrived with books, papers and clothing to add to the pile.

"Did you bring your paints and sketch book?" 

Jack asked - in what Daniel considered to be a suspiciously light tone - as if the answer was of no consequence.

"Yes."

"Good. Thought you might like to sketch the place - if you've nothing better to do." 

Daniel smiled; Jack had often admired his ability to capture the essence of the places they encountered.

"I wouldn't mind, in fact, I'd be happy to - saves me from fishing."

Jack's face fell

"Jack, your damned lake has no damned fish and you know it."

"Ah. Teal'c gave me away."

"No. You did. You said 'Fishing is about, Fish - ing'. Not catching, just laying about, drinking beer, chilling out - with a rod in your hand to make it look good." 

Jack answered, defensively

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I'll do the same but substitute a book - or paints."

"That's ok then" Jack was relieved "Now - early bed for us tonight - no hockey matches for you."

He laughed at Daniel's look of mock-horror.

Jack was up at his customary six o'clock - on his balcony - watching the birds in the trees. Soon he would be watching other birds, he thought, other trees - and Daniel. Pleasure filled him at the thought of Daniel in his private place. He had only taken Teal'c there as a favour. The man rarely got out of the base - his trips to his family on Chulak were few - having to be agreed on by the Pentagon. However his big friend had not enjoyed his peaceful cabin and, on their return, he'd remained adamantly in the mountain fastness.

Jack had long wanted to invite Daniel but feared a rejection; now however...he had chanced it and was elated that his invitation had been accepted. Would Daniel scent an ulterior motive? Not that there was one - only in his dreams. 

Jack sighed, moved into the kitchen and quickly made coffee. He took it into the guestroom where Daniel was a flattened lump in the bed.

"Time to move, Danny." he waved the mug near Daniel's pillow-buried face. A snort and "Go away." was his answer.

"Coffee, Daniel!" his voice sharpened and Daniel responded sleepily

"Oh - yeah... thanks" there was movement and half a Daniel rose into a sitting position.

Grasping the mug, he took a gulp. Jack shuddered, as he did every time he saw Daniel sip scalding coffee with no apparent harm. 

"You've got an hour before we hit the road - do you want waffles? You'd better have something."

Daniel nodded; Jack left him to his coffee but as he mixed the waffle batter he heard the shower start up. He smiled - Houston - the Daniel has lift off! 

Half an hour later they were on the road. Daniel was snuggled into a sleeping bag on the passenger seat, showing every sign of going back to sleep. 

"Did you organize your fish?" Jack asked, as they moved through the early morning traffic.

"Of course. Mrs. Kovacek will do the honors. She always does when I go away. You know - my neighbor with the funny accent?" Daniel looked at him sternly.

"I never said she had a funny accent" Jack protested "Only that the one time I met her - I was looking for you and I couldn't make out that you'd gone to the store. She got mad at me because I didn't understand." 

Daniel smiled

"She does that. She reckons she speaks perfect English. I think her accent is delightful..."

"You would. You're a linguist."

"...and I can understand her. Hungarian is a very musical language."

"Yeah, I know. Liszt, Lehar..." Jack grinned

"You airing your knowledge, fly-boy?" Daniel raised his eyebrows

"Well, if you've got it, flaunt it." Jack shrugged

"But you don't flaunt it - unless you're flooring some poor guy who believes your dumb ass act." 

"And that annoys you?" Jack smirked. 

Daniel groaned

"Of course it does. Wouldn't it annoy you if you had a friend that acted like a Neanderthal?"

"Hey don't diss the act. It makes you look smarter."

"Don't want to look smart."

"Oh, Danny. You can't help it, you just are."

"Well, you've got that wrong. What I have is a lot of learning." 

Daniel leaned tiredly against the window wishing Jack would shut up so that he could get back to sleep.

"Yeah. All that studying - why did you do it? Didn't you have a life? You didn't NEED two PhD's... and a Master's!"

"I was motivated. My life sucked - I wanted out of it." 

Daniel snuggled his chin into the sleeping bag hoping Jack would take the hint.

"You're a linguist. How can you use a term like 'sucked.'? You used it once before too."

"There's nothing wrong with using slang in the appropriate context. It perfectly expresses my life at that time. All I wanted to do was make something of myself in my chosen field. I had to take all those programs and get through them; I had no parents to fall back on - if I goofed - like the other guys." 

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"You don't talk about your life much. I had to prise that story about Egypt out of Carter. I would have enjoyed hearing about the camels."

Daniel could almost hear hurt in Jack's voice. Could he really be interested in Daniel's wreck of a life?

"It was an incident that seemed funny in retrospect, and I didn't mind sharing."

"Well I wish you'd share more. After seven years there's still so much I don't know. You're a clam." Jack wondered - had he said too much?

"Look who's calling who a clam?"

"Ah, well. Special Ops..."

"Bullshit! You had a life before that."

"Yeah, well. Long ago and far away... " 

Jack stalled a moment, trying to turn the conversation 

"Anyway, aren't you afraid to let Mrs. Kovacek into your apartment with all those precious artifacts? She's an old lady after all." 

* Change the subject why don't you?* thought Daniel.

"I trust her. She's never broken anything. Afraid to touch them, I think. She once said they were older than she was - and that was scary." He laughed "Marta is a great neighbor..."

"Marta...yet!"

"...full of stories of the old days. Very interesting."

"Not old enough for you though - eh Danny? Gotta be a thousand at least." 

He looked across at Daniel who was slipping into sleep with every breath; he smiled and concentrated on his driving. 

Joining the I-70 he tried to settle into the calm state that he usually employed on this long journey, but his thoughts were anything but settled.

He was pleased that Daniel seemed okay with the visit, but a sudden thought in the early morning had disturbed him. Daniel knew that Teal'c had been to the cabin, did he think that Jack had invited him only as a friendly gesture - or did he think - Oh, god - that Jack would ask Carter next? He had invited her, in a teasing 'Get a life' way, knowing full well that she would decline. She was far more interested in her motorbike and various 'doohickeys'.

His usually ordered mind twitched at that. Perhaps Daniel would think that Jack was going for a little misdirection - that Carter being the last to be invited would give them the opportunity to pick up on their quasi-relationship after the zatarc fiasco. Jack twisted in his seat looking at his friend - surely he knew that incident had no substance? 

Then he remembered, he had told Daniel that no women ever came to the cabin, how could they with only one bed? At once he relaxed and turned back to watch the road, there were nearly six hundred miles to go on this first leg. Time to concentrate.

* * *

It was half past midday when Jack eased the Avalanche into a fast food parking lot and woke Daniel. 

"You've gone over time. Thought we'd got this figured out." scolded Daniel. 

Jack grinned

"Starting you off easy. Hey, we're not hanging about here, long way to go. I'll get food - you go pee, if you need to." 

With that he strode off, to return later with coffee, burgers and fries. Daniel came back from the rest room, having washed his face and looked rested. He ate his burger while Jack went for his own visit. On returning Jack noticed Daniel grimacing at the coffee

"I made a flask in case that happened " he said, pouring Daniel a presentable one and drinking the other himself, "Get going - I'll feed you fries on the way." 

Daniel flashed him a grin as he backed the Avalanche out.

"In my mouth - not my nose, nor my ear" he teased, as Jack was trying to deal with his own burger and Daniel's sack of fries.

After the lunch was cleared away and sticky fingers had been cleansed Jack settled down. On the edge of sleep he heard Daniel switch on the radio, tune in to softly playing music and - a little later - quietly sing along, in key and in a light tenor. 

*Another aspect of the talented Dr. Jackson* thought Jack, as he slid into unconsciousness.

Daniel glanced at the finally peaceful face of the man beside him. Jack was normally so animated that only in sleep could he look relaxed; and while he was asleep Daniel could look unreservedly at the face that haunted his dreams. With his hands loose on the wheel as he watched the traffic Daniel managed many a glance at his friend. Jack's silver hair, his most distinguishing feature, made Daniel's fingers want to stroke. Despite Jack's insistence that he was the cause of said silver hairs, Daniel was quite turned on by them. *We must both have a hair fetish* he thought, as his own was often ruffled affectionately by the other man.

He sighed and wondered, not for the first time, why the fates had arranged his love life so bizarrely. After he'd lost Sha're, he'd imagined he would someday find another woman to share his life - not that it was easy meeting anyone with his curious lifestyle, other than his colleagues on the project. So, why couldn't he have fallen for the lovely Sam? Right sex, beautiful face, tall and talented, brilliant brain - he could admit all those things about her. If he had to fall for the military she had it in spades, nearly as good as the Colonel...well, not quite as good as his Colonel - not quite the flair! But no! Sam was a good friend, almost a sister and she didn't make his hands sweat, his breath shorten, his heart beat faster - all with one look. Only Jack could do that.

As he mused Daniel noticed he had crossed the state line into Kansas and smiled. Jack would have a ball with all his 'Wizard of Oz' quotes.

Just after 4.00 he negotiated the turn on to the I-29 and soon after settled the car in a near by pull over and woke Jack.

"Are you trying to be funny?" groaned Jack, as he peered out "No toilets, no coffee - I need to eat."

"I didn't know how far the next place was - and I need to pee." protested Daniel, jumping out and disappearing into the trees.

"For crying out loud - Daniel" Jack shouted after him "Waving it around in the open air could get you something nasty! Watch out for low-flying bugs." 

He chuckled and slid over into the driver's seat.

Daniel came back rubbing his hand

"What were you bellowing?" he asked. 

Jack shook his head and queried the shaking hand.

"Stung myself. Damned nettles." Daniel muttered

Jack laughed

"Better that, than what you were waving about." 

Daniel grinned and climbed back in.

"You realise we are in Kansas?" he said mock-innocently.

"Yeah. Saw the yellow brick road."

A short drive brought them to a restaurant

"This is where we were heading. Now we eat." 

Jack led them into the restaurant and in a short time they were eating a fine meal of trout, sautéed potatoes and salad followed by an assortment of desserts. Jack had three, to Daniel's amusement.

"What?" Jack queried "I need to stock up, it's a long journey."

After a brief wash they were on their way again.

"We're off to see the wizard, Dorothy!" Jack grinned at Daniel's grimace. 

"Next stop Joe's Provision Mart" he went on "I've known Joe for years - always does me a good deal. Packs everything in cold bags. He knows I have to get the freezer going. We drop the bags back on the home run. Good system."

Daniel nodded and settled down to sleep - the driving having been a tiring chore for a man not used to such long journeys by car. * Give me a camel any day* he thought * can sleep up top.* He had done so often once he had become used to the curious sway that was the camel's walk. He fell asleep and had a confused dream. He was riding a camel up a pyramid, where a system lord stood wielding a ribbon device. Jack was riding shotgun with Teal'c's staff weapon. He awoke abruptly as they pulled into a parking lot fronting a low, rambling building with a large J. P. M. emblazoned on the side. 

"When I first knew Joe he had just a small shack by the roadside" Jack informed his friend as they walked to the door. "His business grew when people like me realised how good he was. He still gives personal service; at least he does to me." 

*Of course he does* thought Daniel, amused that his Colonel sometimes had no idea of his own charm, except for when he deliberately turned it on. *Everyone does.* 

Joe was big. Tall, wide, solid. Grey hair, big smile for Jack - who high-fived him. He acknowledged Daniel's introduction with a nod then got down to business with Jack.

Daniel wandered around to see what there was to be seen. This was, apparently, everything and anything. Guns to ground sheets, coffee pots to canoes, chain saws to china - Joe's Provisions covered every conceivable area but, as Jack's interest was food, Daniel wanted to see what else there was and found wine - very, very good wine and a good malt scotch. He arrived back, as Jack and Joe concluded their business, bearing many bottles and a chunk of Brie. 

"Daniel, we have wine on board." protested Jack.

"Not this you haven't." he nodded approvingly at Joe, who smiled back at his fellow connoisseur"I'm buying this."

"Ok, ok...You find somewhere to put them...and you can eat that cheese yourself. What's wrong with a..."

"...nice mature Cheddar." Daniel chorused with him, an old argument.

He wiggled his eyebrows at Joe, who nodded in return as he took Daniel's credit card. The packing took some time as Jack was particular about how everything was placed, so Daniel sat and ate cheese and crackers, fruit and coffee - all from Joe's deli.

They were off again with Daniel driving, the sunset turning the land blood-red. There was little habitation now and the traffic was virtually non-existent. Daniel commented on this and Jack answered,

"You're not in Kansas anymore." 

Daniel pulled a face - Oz again.

"It's true though" Jack continued "the land changes dramatically on this route. We're in Nebraska and it's a whole new world - the feel of the north gets through to you in a way you would not believe when you're in the Springs. But as far as traffic is concerned if we were here at a weekend we'd be fighting our way through, I never travel these routes at the weekend if I can help it."

Jack consumed the apple pie and coffee that he'd brought from Joe's then settled down to sleep. The sunset slipped away and the sky darkened for a while. Daniel didn't mind driving in the dark as long as he was reasonably alert; then the vast Nebraska sky arching over the land filled with stars. Daniel thought it was a pity that Jack was asleep. 

*Bet he could identify most of those stars* he thought *wonder if he packed his telescope." He listened to the radio for a while but found it harder to be relaxed, afraid that if he tried he would fall asleep. After struggling for a couple of hours he finally woke Jack.

"I'm sorry "he whispered "Can't keep awake." 

Jack checked the time, eleven-thirty - he laid a hand on Daniel's cheek and said kindly,

"Hey, you've done well. Took me ages to pace myself on this journey. Go to sleep." 

They swapped places and Daniel snuggled down feeling the warmth from the hand that had caressed - dare he think that? - his face

As his friend slept Jack thought of his gesture. It had been a natural movement caused by concern at the other man's obvious tiredness, but it had conveyed more. He wasn't sure, but he thought Daniel had acknowledged the gesture; he hadn't pulled away. 'He was probably just too tired to pull away' said his prosaic self. But, when he thought about it, was there just a flicker of something in the weary blue eyes? Was there a slight movement of the head leaning into the hand? He shook his head. Was he seeing things he wanted to see? He could only wait and see how their relationship fared once they were at the cabin away from slave-seeking Goa'uld and murderous Jaffa. 

Remembering Teal'c, Jack hoped Daniel could cope with Minnesotan mosquitoes: after all he'd survived the flies on digs in Egypt; Jack had a flash of memory from his captivity in Iraq - the clouds of flies on...No!... He did not want to go there. 

He drove on through the night, watching the turning stars, his thoughts wholly caught up in the man beside him. The radio whispered and as the air cooled around him he turned the heater up higher to keep the sleeping man comfortable.

When soft light slowly made the eastern horizon visible, Jack gently woke Daniel with coffee and a wet wipe for his face. Blearing at his friend, Daniel washed his face, drank the coffee in one huge swallow and indicated his readiness to drive.

"Stop when you get to the sign saying Moorhead. I'll take over from there - we won't be far from home."

Daniel felt his anticipation grow at the word - home. Until he'd joined the SGC he had never had a home. Foster care, university, digs, lodgings - none had been a home. Come to think of it, even when his parents were alive they had travelled so much that they had never settled. Home was wherever they happened to be. In Colorado Springs he had two homes - an apartment which housed his artifacts, books and where he occasionally visited, mainly to feed his tropical fish; and Jack's house where he spent most of his time, and slept in the spare room - dammit! Now he was to add to his homes - or was that too presumptuous? Of course the SGC was a home of sorts, he had an office/lab, and he could sleep on base in one of the many bunkrooms, as they often did when necessary. But home was wherever Jack was.

He drove beneath rapidly lightening skies of incredible dawn colors. Never a morning person, he was amazed by the variety of hues suffusing the expanding sky.

When he passed through the Minnesota state line he felt a frisson of excitement. He was in Jack's own country. Minnesota born and bred Jack was third generation 'Minni/Irish' as he called himself. 'Only a quarter of the blarney' he would say but for Daniel the charm, generosity and warmth were full-blooded. Only the accent was execrable, he had no ear for his mother tongue.

At Moorhead Daniel parked beside the sign and woke his sleeping friend.

"Hey" he called softly - touching the silver hair daringly "You're nearly home."

Jack woke as always, fully alert - aware of the hand on his hair. Was Daniel stroking it? He tried not to feel hopeful, but the proximity was intoxicating. He climbed out into the morning sunlight yawning and stretching, working the kinks out before resuming the last stage of the drive. Daniel poured them the remains of the coffee and cut the rest of the pie, then settled down beside Jack. He had no intention of going back to sleep despite his tiredness. They were running through Jack's home country and he wanted to see what there was to be seen.

They drove through a number of small towns where there were increasing bodies of water. The nearness of the Great Lakes, with Superior lapping the northeastern lands meant abundant lakes, rivers, streams - water everywhere, shining in the sun. Lidos and marinas were a part of every town and many types of craft bobbed up and down on the sparkling waters.

"I didn't realise you lived in such a watery world. I knew about your lake but it never occurred to me that this was a land of waters." Daniel remarked. "Did your family decide this was where they wanted to settle?" He still found water a never ending delight - his early life having been bounded by deserts. "Yeah. I think it reminded Sean of Ireland. Granfer had it all worked out, what he wanted from life. The lakes for his boat, the high town for his house and the greenwood for his cabin. That's how things got shared out in his will. Francis, the eldest, got the house: Patrick, the boat on Superior - down at North Shore: Michael, my father - he was the youngest - got what he wanted most, the cabin."

"Did your parents live in the cabin?"

Daniel was fascinated by this story of a close family, something he couldn't imagine with his history of shifting foster homes.

"No. I told you - no women at the cabin. They lived in the big house in town. Granfer built it, or rather had it built, and it housed all the family. A fair man was Granfer Sean - when he made his will he asked them first. I think he was pleased they all wanted something different so there were no quarrels. Uncle Pat had been a merchant seaman anyway so he was a natural for the boat. Uncle Fran was a businessman and worked in town. He spent a lot of time over the border in Canada, that's where he met my Aunt Gabrielle. My grandmother lived with them after Sean died; she wasn't going to move out of the fine town house, it was her home. Patrick did live on the boat some of the time, mostly because he used it for cargo around the lakes, had a nice business going there; but Aunt Rose didn't. She stayed in the house with my cousin Brendan. He runs the boat now, not cargo - sightseers, tourists. 

Jack went quiet; he'd been away from his family for too long, there was no going back now.

Daniel noticed the pause, Jack had been remarkably forthcoming about his family - he smiled remembering that they had called each other clams.

"I guess coming up here like this, is a memory trip for you. Do you go to see them?" he asked, wondering what he would do if Jack wanted to visit his family.

"No. There was a big row when I wanted the Air Force. Uncle Fran wanted me to go into the office as Edouard didn't want to follow his father's business. He was musical and was headed for the Conservatoire. I got out quickly, and didn't go back until Dad's funeral six years later. I haven't been back since. My mother remarried and moved to Philadelphia, so my immediate family had gone, my only contact is my cousin Madeleine, Edouard's sister. She keeps me informed, don't know why, but she seems to think I need to know what's going on." Jack shrugged.

Going back to Jack's inheritance Daniel said,

"So, when your father died you took over the cabin." 

"Yes. Didn't go there after I walked out, but when I came back for the funeral I was given the keys and all his papers, so I went there and spent some time getting my thoughts together. I knew I wanted to keep it. Dad had been a journeyman carpenter, but he could turn his hand to anything and was more than competent in most crafts. He had completely restructured the cabin inside and out. Put in every modern convenience at his disposal - electric generator, freezer, a shower over the tub..."

Daniel was glad there was a shower, he had been wondering if the lake was the bathroom. It sounded as though the cabin was not so basic after all.

Jack looked over at his friend,

"Sorry to bat your ear. I haven't thought of my family for some time - you're easy to talk to." 

Daniel smiled.

"I don't mind. It's interesting and I did start it by asking questions. I should call you a clam more often. It gets results." 

Jack grinned, as he slowed down checking signposts.

"That means you have to share too. I will expect a full report on all your doings before Abydos."

"Wow, tall order. Got a few years?"

"We're coming off here" Jack manoevred the truck to a left turn, leaving the main thoroughfare "the highway goes on to Fergus Falls, our nearest town, nice place but a bit crowded - so I'm taking the scenic route. We are out on the borders of wilderness." 

He drove quietly for a while letting Daniel absorb the silence of trees, streams and the flash of wings. As they approached a bridge Jack paused, 

"This is the Otter Tail River. If you could walk up it thataway" he gestured to his right "there is a tributary up around that bend - Cub River - and off that is Tail End creek. Tail End runs through my property and ends there. Takes longer by road, but we won't be long - another fifteen minutes."

Daniel noticed Jack was driving carefully, watching the edges and looking between the trees. He saw Daniel's look.

"Lots of wildlife up here. Have to be careful on these roads." 

As he spoke a curious three-note wail broke the quiet and he chuckled. 

"Oh. It's good to hear that. Now I know I'm home." 

Daniel raised his eyebrows and Jack answered the query, 

"Our state bird, the loon."

The roads became narrower, there were more turnings and stream crossings until they finally turned down a track, where a single post was marked - 'O'Neill'. The track was long, running through a mini forest of trees. There was no sign of habitation though Daniel could see the gleam of water at the end; then he realised the rear of the cabin was painted green and blended in, as it was shielded from the track by the trees. Jack parked and Daniel got out and stretched. *I should have slept* he thought *I'm too tired to do anything.* The morning was bright and the air fresh, so he pushed his tiredness away to give Jack a helping hand. There were steps up to the deck that faced the lake - Jack took them jauntily.

"I'll get the generator started and the freezer switched on" he called, as he unlocked the doors "You bring the coffee - we need it."

Daniel obeyed, finding the grocery sack to hand just as Jack's methodical packing intended. He mounted the steps and looked across the lake to the ubiquitous trees surrounding it. On his left he could see where the Tail End creek flowed into the lake. A call from inside alerted him and he moved to the open doors where Jack was holding out his hand,

"Coffee?" he said, as he took the sack.

Daniel nodded as he followed him in and stood, breathing the slightly musty air that, for a moment, caught his allergic nose. Swallowing hard so as not to cough, he hurried back outside to bring more of their goods. By the time he had made a few trips - dumping the bags at the doors for Jack to store - his allergies had cleared and the cabin air had recycled. Jack came out, having stripped to his tee shirt.

"Help me with the mattress, will you? The sun's going to be hot, it will air well. Then we can have coffee."

The cabin consisted of a large main room, comfortably furnished with old-fashioned armchairs and couch in front of a small, wood-burning stove: a kitchen with electric cooker: a small bathroom; and a bedroom with an enormous bed that virtually filled the room. On it, an equally enormous mattress was wrapped in a variety of coverings. They manhandled it out, dropped it over the deckrail and set it up on wooden posts built for the purpose, down on the grass near a small dock.

"How do you get it back up the steps on your own?" Daniel queried.

"With difficulty and much profanity." Jack grinned "I'm glad you're here to help." 

They went back on deck where Jack brought out the table and chairs that had been stored in the cabin.

"So what do you do if it's raining when you arrive?"

"All those oil lamps are there for a purpose." Jack indicated at a number of lamps - on shelves, hanging from hooks in the walls, even some on the floor "They are a better, softer light than electric and they are to heat the cabin when we need more than the stove, in winter for instance. I light them to air the mattress if it's raining."

They sat and drank their coffee and Jack refilled their mugs.

"I'll cook breakfast in a while. Just need to relax for a minute after the drive and savour the peace and quiet. You'll notice that all you can hear out here are the birds, the water and the wind in the trees."

"How come I can't hear the generator?"

"It's shielded." Jack's eyes sparkled, mischievously "It's a bit of Carter tech that she came up with. I gave her the specs and she produced the very thing. Inside you will only notice a slight vibration, don't know what she used but it works."

"As long as it wasn't naquada." Daniel commented, draining his mug.

Jack blanched.

"Don't even go there in fun."

"Where is the generator - and the freezer for that matter?"

"Did you see the steps in the far corner of the main room? They lead down underneath the cabin. Dad concreted a small room for the generator and freezer - it's nice and cool down there. I've left the frozen stuff down there till the freezer's ready." He got up "Go and have a look round. I'll call you when breakfast is ready." 

He collected their mugs and took them into the kitchen then gathered bedding from various cupboards and hung them on the deckrail to air. 

He caught sight of Daniel walking slowly beside the creek.

*He's tired* he thought *He needs some rest, his damned ribs are still sore. Got to sort out somewhere for him to sleep until the mattress is ready* 

They had sleeping bags, Daniel could use the couch. Jack could sleep in the old armchair. He pottered in the kitchen, tiredly finding the eggs and other ingredients he needed. He wanted a shower but the water wasn't hot enough yet. His attention was fragmented as he tried to concentrate on getting breakfast - he ought to go down to the boathouse, check that all was well there - other things he needed to do. Mostly his thoughts turned to Daniel - what was he thinking? Did he like the cabin? Would he be happy to just while away some time with only Jack for company?

Daniel wandered along the creek to where Jack had erected a narrow bridge - crossed over and moved through the trees till he was looking at the cabin across the lake. The midmorning sun was beating down on the cabin silhouetted against the backdrop of trees.

*Why does he always complain at the trees we encounter?* he wondered *He's surrounded by them here.* Another quirk of the Jack O'Neill persona? The broadleaved wood extended outwards like a radiating blanket of green. It was cool in the shade and the water sparkled enticingly. He stayed a while looking at the cabin with a painter's eye - deciding that this was the viewpoint to paint from. 

The cabin was built on stilts, with the deck jutting out facing the lake. The stilts had been filled in with timber to make a boathouse. On the flat roof of the cabin was a rain catchment tank, painted the same green as the rest of the cabin. Jack appeared and called

"Breakfast, Daniel.'

Daniel hurried back and found Jack had set the table. There were platters of egg, bacon, mushrooms, tomatoes and toast. More coffee stood ready.

"Hey! English breakfast. Way to go, Jack."

"Yeah. Thought we needed it. A bit late for breakfast, this is almost brunch. We got to like this kind of meal when I was stationed in England. Sara and I were there for eighteen months before Charlie was born."

"I got used to it when I was at Oxford." At Jack's raised eyebrow he continued "Where I got my Master's."

"The linguistical one?"

Daniel nodded, and they ate silently, absorbed in the meal. Both were flagging and Jack murmured,

"When we've finished we'll turn the mattress, then have a sleep."

"I thought perhaps a shower...?"

"Water's not hot yet - it'll be ok by this afternoon. It would wake you up anyway." Jack yawned hugely as if making a point.

"Yeah."

As he reached for his coffee a mosquito settled on Daniel's arm. Jack moved to disturb it but Daniel lifted a hand - one finger raised a sign to wait. He watched the creature rooting around on the hairs, then moved his arm slightly. Jack watched in amazement as the mosquito flew away.

"You sure you're not a secret Minnesotan? We're the only ones that don't get bitten."

Daniel smirked

"I didn't get bitten in Egypt either. I think it's the anti-histamines I have to take. They're good for something other than my allergies."

Jack laughed

"Teal'c's gonna hate you."

Jack gathered the dishes and cleared them away into the kitchen.

"Let's turn the mattress over - then we can sleep."

They turned the mattress and bedding, then entered the cabin where Jack had made a bed for Daniel on the couch. 

"That's for you." 

Daniel nodded and went into the bathroom. He looked at his haggard face and decided sleep was more important than worrying about sharing the bed that night. Admittedly the bed was enormous so there would be plenty of space between them. He knew, however, from both Sarah's and Sha're's complaints that he tended to gravitate to the nearest body in his sleep. A relic, Sarah had said, of his deprived childhood and would he please grow up. Daniel thought it more likely that it was a result of being born in a hot country. He was rarely warm on the hottest day. He dismissed his thoughts - too tired to care. He was running on empty.

"Be glad of a shower and change." he muttered to Jack, as he climbed into his sleeping bag "I've been in these clothes since the Springs."

"So have I Dannyboy. Once the water is hot it will remain so while the generator is on. It just takes a while to come up from cold. Have a sleep now, and you can have a shower or bath when you wake up."

Jack took his turn in the bathroom as his friend snuggled down on the couch. By the time he returned Daniel was fast asleep.

Part 2 

It was dusk when Daniel awoke. Jack was lighting the lamps.

"We need to bring the mattress in." he said, yawning.

Daniel staggered out of his bag and followed Jack. The sun had long gone but the mattress still held a residual warmth. They struggled indoors and threw it haphazardly on the bed followed by the bedding. Daniel fell back on the couch as Jack dragged himself into the kitchen.

"Whoo! Coffee - I think." Jack groaned, quickly making coffee, and served Daniel and himself before dropping back into his chair.

They sat in complete silence, barely awake, as the drink slowly restored them. When they were slightly more invigorated they took it in turns to shower and change. Jack poured beer and wine and they sat on the deck contemplating the stillness.

"I don't think we're going to be up to much this evening." muttered Jack "I think my brain has switched off. Funny, when we're off-world I can keep going as long as I need to - but at home..."

"Adrenaline keeps us going. We're usually being chased. It's a good incentive."

"Yeah. Well it was something else that kept Teal'c going. Junior probably. After the drive that year he was raring to go - off around the property to have a good look at my estate. Then of course Jaffa don't sleep. There I was in that great bed - not that I'm not used to sleeping alone in it - lying awake, aware that he was out on deck, kelnoreeming, bright as a button. Mind you I did wonder how I would cope if I had snuggled up to Teal'c in the night. Sleeping with Junior - ugh!"

"Not a pretty thought." said Daniel, wrinkling his nose.

"However - as he sat out on the deck every night I was spared the embarrassment. So, Danny, don't be surprised if you have company over your side."

Jack tried for a light-hearted tone and completely missed the wistful look on Daniel's face.

"I'll be too tired to care." Daniel assured him "It's not as if we don't cuddle up for warmth on those ice planets Hammond keeps sending us to."

"Yeah. We've had a few of them."

They smiled at the memory.

"I'll cook dinner in a minute." Jack had been looking forward to making them a gourmet meal but was now wondering if he had the energy.

"Oh. Jack. Don't bother tonight." Daniel protested "Can't we just have sandwiches or something? I don't know that I would even appreciate a cooked meal at the moment. I just want to get pleasantly plastered and go back to bed."

"Pleasantly plastered - what an English expression. Is that what you did at Oxford?"

Daniel grinned "I had my moments. Over there it was possible to get nicely buzzed without being falling over drunk. A group of us from the archeo department used to do a pub crawl every Friday night."

"I thought you were doing the linguist thing there."

"I was, but I did a little teaching. It was my subject after all - and the students I had were all big drinkers." Daniel laughed at the memory.

"Big drinkers at that age?"

"Jack - I was the youngest of them. In fact I was the youngest lecturer the college ever had."

"That's my boy!" Jack grinned, admiringly.

He got up and strolled to the kitchen, returning after a while with a plate of sandwiches and more beer and wine.

"Here you are then - BLT's" he pushed the plate at Daniel "That suit you?"

"Yeah.I can eat them with my eyes shut. Thanks Jack." 

The soft glow from the lamps spilled out into the night and Daniel was reminded of Jack's remark.

"I see what you meant by...ambience."

Jack smiled and gestured all round "Like it?"

"Very much. You know what it reminds me of..." he quoted  
"And I shall have some peace there,  
For peace comes dropping slow,  
Dropping from the veils of the morning  
To where the cricket sings..."

 

Jack finished the stanza  
"There midnight's all a glimmer  
and noon a purple glow,  
And evening full of the linnet's wings."

 

Jack went back into the cabin and Daniel heard him opening a drawer - a moment later he returned and handed Daniel an old, weatherbeaten sign, fashioned from tree bark, with INNISFREE burnt into it.

"Sean made it when he first built the cabin; said it reminded him of Yeats' poem. That was its name until it started to fall apart. I took it down, but I can't throw it away. It's part of...here."

"Your sense of place is very strong, and this is a place of peace. I'm not surprised it draws you." said Daniel, smiling.

He was comfortable here, loosely sprawled in the chair, gazing sleepily at Jack who was backlit by the lamplight.

"Daniel, I think I'll go and make the bed. You look ready to pass out."

"Only in a sleep sense, Jack. Not plastered yet." He got up "I'll help you."

They wrestled with the mattress and bedding, in a random manner, not caring too much about neatness.

"Did you know," Daniel said, conversationally "that the word 'mattress' comes from the Arabic - almatrah? Meaning a place where something is thrown. They used to throw sleeping rugs down on the floor of their tents, before they thought of stuffing them?"

Jack gazed at him - only Daniel...

"I really needed to know that."

Daniel looked hurt at the sarcasm - Jack chided his errant tongue.

"Hey. That was a joke. I love it when you pull odd bits of information out of your head."

"You do?" Daniel wasn't sure.

"Yeah. You know some incredible things. I reckon you're a born teacher. You love sharing."

"Yes I do. Remember what Ernest said - 'no prize is worth attaining if you can never share it'."

"I remember, Danny. Just like you not being able to tell those academic shitheads that you were right."

"Mmm." Daniel yawned "I'm so tired I could sleep on the floor."

"Get yourself to bed. There's no almatrah on this floor."

They stripped to boxers and tees and climbed into the big bed.

Daniel had thought he would feel too awkward, aware of Jack lying quietly nearby, but the concentrated activities of the last two days sent him over the edge into sleep. Jack heard the breathing even out and smiled, but stayed awake thinking long into the night.

* * *

Daniel's nose wrinkled. The smell of his favorite addiction forced his eyes to open - just a slit. 

"Come on, sleeping beauty. Coffee's here." Jack's hand was on his shoulder, a mug in the other.

Daniel sat up first and opened his eyes. He then took the proffered mug and buried his nose in the fragrant steam.

"What time is it? He asked, yawning himself awake.

"Nine - you've slept ten hours. You think that's enough?" Jack's voice was indulgent "If you get up now I'll make you breakfast. If you don't you cook your own."

"Ok. Let me finish the coffee."

"Oh, sure. In one minute flat, no doubt, Pachycara boy." Jack walked swiftly out of the room with a laugh, leaving Daniel staring after him.

Pachycara boy? That was a new one.

He furrowed his forehead thinking fiercely. He was a linguist, he could do this. Pachy - that's 'thick... skinned' but cara - in Spanish cara mia is - my dear - no way Jack would be calling him that. He thought long and hard - Pachy is Greek so...cara? Well carangid is...a fish? Trust Jack to involve fishing. He loved it when Jack gave him puzzles to solve, it proved to him that Jack wasn't the dumb jar-head he made himself out to be, and he loved learning new things - especially from Jack, who could really surprise him. Thick...fish? No...he would have to go and find out from the perpetrator. He padded bare-foot out to the kitchen, where Jack was cooking breakfast and grinning broadly.

"Thick fish?" Daniel interrogated.

"Not bad for early morning...your early morning. Been watching the Discovery channel again? A perch-like fish that feeds in hydrothermal vents."

"Ah. It would be thick skinned then - near to volcanic activity. So this is an allusion to my drinking hot coffee."

"Not just hot, Danny. Damn near boiling!"

"You have to allude to fish, don't you?"

"You're the one with the tropical fish."

"No thermal vents in my tank, Jack" Daniel said, dryly."

They bantered happily until Daniel's breakfast was ready.

"So, Jack. What are we going to do today? Anything planned?"

Jack nodded "I want to get the boat out and see if it needs caulking. It's been laid up a long time and when it dries out the seams tend to part. I usually have some caulking to do every year."

They went down to the boathouse beneath the deck. There were two boats - one an old-fashioned, heavy looking rowing boat. Daniel decided it probably wasn't used - as the other, though not modern, was more streamlined and definitely lighter.

"Uncle Pat made this boat for us boys. The old one was too heavy for us to lift but it was Granfer Sean's pride and joy and while there's room here to keep it I can't get rid of it... I keep it caulked, though it's a bitch to move. That's why it's on its side. The other is my old favorite - so many memories, Charlie had a ball, loved the boat - and I taught him to swim here. Well help me out with it, will you?"

They carried the boat out and laid it across the posts previously used for the mattress. Daniel left Jack examining the bottom and returned to the boathouse. There were shelves running along the back with all manner of boating equipment: ropes, hooks, lanterns, caulking cotton and wick, tools, sealant and adhesive. All neatly organized. Jack took his boat seriously. It was obvious the boathouse was also used for storage. A mower stood in one corner, along with a collection of gardening tools. A beach ball hung in its net, and a pair of flippers awaited a swimmer. Jack also intended to just sit, perhaps to fish, as evidenced by the fishing rods and garden chairs stacked up against a wall. Jack appeared at the door "Not too much damage. I'll start work after we've had coffee. Won't be able to use it till it's dried but that's okay. We've got plenty of time."

"If you need a hand, I've got two going spare - not that I know anything about boats and their bottoms..." Daniel spread his hands.

"You mean the great Dr. Jackson admits to not knowing something?" 

"I was going to say...if you don't need me I could get started on that painting."

"Good idea - show me where you want to set up."

They walked around the lake and Daniel indicated the spot he'd chosen. Jack gazed over at the cabin.

"It's a good view. I'll set you up here, give it a bit of a clear up. What will you need?"

"A chair and a small table will be enough. Don't bother to clear this, I'll do it, I've been clearing crap off sites most of my working life." Daniel laughed "You'd be surprised at the detritus you find on digs - that's why they call them digs."

Jack grinned at him "Detritus, yet! Oh! The questionable joys of an archeologist's life!"

They continued round the lake and Daniel was surprised to find a patch of trees surrounded by water.

"We tried to make this a proper island when we were children" explained Jack "Bren and Ed are older than me, so - being a bit bigger they brought out spades to make the channel deeper. It didn't work. The water kept soaking back into the lake. We wanted to play Treasure Island but it wouldn't play ball. We tried to persuade one of the grown-ups to do it for us, but all they wanted to do was sit around drinking beer - and fishing. Now nature has done it for us."

"So that's where you got the beer and the fishing from." Daniel raised mocking eyebrows.

"There were fish here then. We had a fireplace in the grass at that time, before Dad took over and installed the cooker. I can remember Granfer and the uncles cooking the fish they had caught."

"You make it sound like a scout camp." Daniel's voice was wistful.

"I suppose it was, a bit. That was the way we were brought up when we were here, although we did different things at home in the town. Here we were taught, when they weren't totally pissed, to use the gifts nature brought us. That's why we still have a wood-burning stove - which reminds me I'll have to forage for wood."

"I can do that too. Often we had only campfires to cook with, and there weren't always trees to supply wood. Sometimes we had to depend on camel dung." Daniel chuckled. "The air was very fragrant."

"I knew you'd be an asset."

"Thanks - I think." 

They finished their walk back at the cabin and sat on deck with coffee. The sun was hot overhead. 

"You could have an awning over this; make it more of a veranda and keep it shady." Daniel remarked.

"It was debated once. Granfer said it would make Grandmother more likely to come if we improved things; and Dad said it would make the cabin too dark. I admit it does get hot."

Daniel looked over the deckrail,

"Do you mow the grass down there? It looks as if it has been in the past."

"Yeah. I usually do it while I'm here. Oh well. Another chore for me."

"Come on, Jack. You've got a captive helper here. You know I like cutting your lawn back home. Mind you, the length of this grass is a challenge."

"You're welcome - though I don't know what it is about yardwork that turns you on - but Hey! Knock yourself out. Would I look a gift horse..?"

"I've told you before. I've never had a garden; I could really get into growing things."

"Daniel! You can't grow things. Sam gave you a potted plant and it died three times. Nearly as much as you have."

"That's because you keep taking me off-world for days at a time!"

"So now it's my fault?"

"You know what I mean. Growing in the soil outdoors is a far cry from a dusty potted plant on a windowsill."

"Have it your own way, Daniel. If you want to work your butt off in the glaring sun who am I to stop you?"

"I'm not going to do it now. I want to start sketching the cabin; I'll do the grass sometime when it's cooler."

Jack said he would make tuna salad for lunch; then he went down to the boat to start work.

Daniel watched him, enjoying the sight of the competent hands working on something peaceful - instead of holding his P90 - as they dug out the old seam-fillings and cleaned between the planks. After a while, realising that he couldn't help, Daniel gathered a rake and shears, pulled on some old gloves and went to clear the ground of his painting place.

He then sited his chair and table and started work on the outline. It was peaceful in his glade, a light shade screening him from the sun and his mind clear and untroubled. The pace of life at the mountain was so frenetic at times that his thoughts were always racing in an effort to keep pace with events. Here the slower pace was having a calming effect that, plus having Jack - the object of his affections - all to himself, was balm to his soul.

He heard Jack call so he carefully packed his pencils away, not wanting them to roll off into the lake.

When he climbed the steps he saw that Jack had laid the table on the deck with tuna salad, jacket potatoes and chunks of French bread. There were also tall lager glasses that had him eyeing Jack suspiciously.

"I'm not drinking, Jack. I have serious work to do."

Jack grinned "I know. This is not wildly alcoholic. This is an apple cordial, slightly sparkling, very refreshing and even you can't get drunk on it."

Daniel had to admit it was very tasty, slightly sweet with a fizz on the palate, nevertheless he confined himself to one glass.

It was pleasant to linger on the deck, enjoying the peace of the place. He watched lazily, stupefied by food and the sun's warmth. Jack was lolling back in this chair, throwing crumbs of bread over the rail to the small birds that were darting to and fro, almost hidden in the long strands of grass.

Reluctantly he pulled himself from his chair, with a wave of his hand at the still recumbent Jack he returned to his sketching.

Some hours later he stopped for a breather.

He had managed to get two thirds of his picture sketched, pleased with the way things were going. He stopped, wondering where Jack had gone, then saw him in the dimness of the boathouse. 

He was standing back, comparing the perspective on his sketch with the view, when he heard a clamour in the distance. Children's voices, a barking dog and screams sent him racing back to the creek. As he reached the bridge two children ran towards him, gasping for breath. 

The girl shouted "My brother...rope..." and gestured up the creek path. Both children were crying. 

"Jack!" shouted Daniel, as loud as he could "Trouble!" And ran off followed by the children.

Jack appeared at the boathouse door, saw the commotion and took off after them. 

The barking grew louder as Daniel curved round a bend. There, above the creek, a boy hung by a rope attached to an overhanging branch. The rope was around his neck. Below him a large, hairy, wet dog was leaping. 

Daniel slid into the water and waded till he was underneath the hanging body. He held his arms up, gripped the boy's feet and pushed, trying to take the weight off the boy's neck. The body sagged, but the rope showed no sign of loosening.

Jack ran up, assessing the situation. Daniel saw Jack's headlong flight suddenly stop at the sight of the hanging boy. He seemed to freeze - then he responded as Daniel yelled "Jack! Jack! Quick - I can't..."

Daniel was waist-high in water unable to reach the rope; the dog was leaping up at him, which wasn't helping his footing on the creek bed. The children watched anxiously from the bank. The tree was a familiar childhood sight to Jack, and it helped to shake off the ugly memory that had briefly surfaced. He took a few steps back then jumped across the creek, slipping on the far bank before recovering. He quickly climbed the tree, thankful that his shoes weren't too wet to grip. The branch was a long one, so he had to edge out carefully - knowing he needed to hurry as there could not be much time left for the boy. He tried crawling out to the thinner end - hoping that his weight would bend it down for Daniel to reach the rope, but the branch was too sturdy. He grabbed his knife from his pocket, awkwardly opened it one-handed and sawed at the top of the rope. It parted and the boy fell into Daniel's arms. He staggered, with the weight of the boy and the dog leaping at him - but quickly unwrapped the rope. He was soaked with a wave of water as Jack dropped into the creek. They laid the boy on the path where Jack checked for vital signs. He shook his head at Daniel, the boy wasn't breathing. They positioned themselves one on either side and commenced CPR, Jack tilting the head back and giving mouth-to-mouth, Daniel compressing the chest. They were old hands at this, experts at survival. 

The dog kept trying to get to the boy, Jack gently pushed him away between breaths.

A few minutes into the resuscitation process the boy gasped and started breathing raggedly. Turning him into the recovery position Jack asked

"You got your cell phone?"

Daniel nodded and gave it to Jack. It was very wet.

Jack tested it, found it still working and called a number, speaking briefly to the person on the other end.

"Ok." He looked at the children - the boy, with his arms around his sister, looking at him with big anxious eyes. "I've got a doctor coming. Where are your parents?"

The girl answered "Er...back at the cabin - we're on vacation - will he be all right?" it all came out in a rush.

Jack smiled reassuringly

"He's breathing, that's the important bit. We'll have to see what the doctor says. Now...your parents, have you got their number?"

The girl nodded "I know it." And reeled off a number, which Jack punched into the phone.

A moment later he was describing the route to the cabin to a concerned mother. When he had finished he looked down at the unconscious boy. He wanted to get him to the cabin but was wary of just carrying him - perhaps doing more damage.

"I have a sun-lounger," He told Daniel "I'll go and get it; we can use it as a stretcher. Stay here. Watch the dog." He ran off, anxious to get the boy to the cabin before the parents came.

Daniel pushed the dog's face off the boy for the third time, and smiled encouragingly at the children, the little boy with a shock of blond hair and the taller girl with bushy, dark curls.

"You're being very brave" he told them "that was a good thing you did, coming to find us. What're your names? I'm Daniel. Do you know what happened?" It turned out that Marilee and Scott Casson with their brother, the unfortunate Dean, had been playing on the rope, swinging over the creek. They weren't aware that the rope had gotten caught until they saw Dean slip.

The dog had another go at licking Dean's face; Daniel said "One of you get the dog.

Marilee called "Scooby! Here boy."

The dog shook himself, sending droplets over an already wet Daniel, and went to sit by the girl, who held his collar. Marilee had stopped crying when it was obvious the grownups were in charge, and decided that Daniel was a nice man. She put her hand confidingly in his and looked up with a watery smile.

"Dean will be all right, won't he?"

Daniel nodded with more confidence than he felt. Bruises were already coming out on the boy's neck; he couldn't guess what internal damage there might be. Jack came hurrying back with the brightly coloured lounger. On the path he quickly and efficiently opened the legs of the lounger and stretched it till it was rigid. Carefully he and Daniel slid Dean onto the bed keeping him in the same position.

As they carried him back to the cabin, and laid the makeshift stretcher on the table, he moved and his eyes slowly opened, looking confused.

"Lie still, kid." Jack told him gently "You've had an accident, the doctor's coming - so are your parents." He gestured to the children to sit by their brother. Daniel brought out a rug and covered the boy. The dog flopped down on the deck. 

Jack and Daniel took it in turns to change into dry clothes just before the doctor arrived; he was an elderly man with a good-humored face.

"Hallo, Jack" he greeted "What have we here?"

He examined Dean without waiting for an answer, and said "I'll call the paramedics. Need to have him in hospital straight away. No - don't try to speak, son..." He said to Dean - as the now conscious boy tried to say something "...there are tests to be done." Turning back to Jack he asked "Do we know where the parents are?"

Jack nodded "On their way."

Reminded, Daniel found a towel for the children to dry the dog, feeling that the parents would not appreciate going to the hospital with a very wet canine.

The doctor turned away and talked into his cell phone while Jack made hot chocolate drinks for everyone. 

"I've called the paramedics. They will be a little while; you know we only have a small fleet. I want the parents here before the boy goes."

Jack agreed then said "I was going to let you know I was in the neighbourhood. Having a little vacation with my partner, Dr. Jackson. Daniel - this is our local quack and my long-time friend and healer - Dr. Forbes." 

The doctor gave Daniel a curious look, as the two men nodded greetings then, as Jack and his friend went into specifics, Daniel faded out the conversation. He couldn't quite believe that Jack had called him 'partner'. What was going on? 'Friend', 'team-mate', 'colleague'; any of these would have been adequate - but partner? Perhaps Jack was indicating that they were equals. True his rank, though he was a civilian in the military, was equal to Jack's 'colonel'. But 'partner' had other connotations, implying other relationships. * Don't* he told himself *You do not want to go there.* .

He returned to the conversation in time to hear Scott giving his explanation of the accident; then, hearing a vehicle arrive, he hurried down the steps, unsure whether it was the paramedics or the parents.

It was the parents. A small, chubby woman and a tall, chubby man hurried from their car. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Casson, I'm Dr. Jackson. Dean's up these steps."

"Oh, Doctor. What happened? Will he be alright?" the woman was panting as she climbed the steps, whether from anxiety or her weight Daniel couldn't tell. 

"The doctor is with him now" he replied "I'm a different kind of doctor."

It was a familiar mistake; he could remember many, embarrassing, times when he had been taken for a medical doctor and been the unwilling recipient of personal details. Jack came to greet the Cassons and introduced Dr. Forbes, who took them aside to explain their son's condition. Daniel grabbed the dog as Marilee gravitated toward her father; Scott, he noticed, tucked himself under his mother's arm. *Here's me* thought Daniel, looking across at Jack, *left holding the dog - what's new?*. He looked down at Scooby who gave him a knowing look, and rasped the restraining hand with his flag of a tongue.

Jack felt Daniel's eyes on him, turned and smiled - lifting his eyebrows in a * what a day* expression. He was relieved that Daniel ruefully smiled back. Had his friend noticed the 'partner' faux pas? He was astounded at his utterance, though knowing where it had come from. *My wishful thinking* he told himself, not for the first time * will get me into trouble.* 

Mr. Casson was satisfied that his son was being taken care of until the arrival of the paramedics. He left his wife and Scott at his son's bedside with the doctor and Jack, and strolled over to Daniel.

"Getting a bit crowded there. I've been hearing about you, Dr. Jackson. Mari reckons you're as good as Superman." He chuckled, and ruffled his daughter's hair "Seriously, though, thanks for saving our boy. It's not often he gets into trouble, he's usually too busy saving the younger ones." He looked down at his daughter, who smiled at Daniel and took his hand again. "I heard you tell my wife you are not a medical doctor - so, what are you a doctor of - Veterinary Medicine?"

Daniel shook his head "Archaeology and Anthropology."

Mr. Casson looked impressed "Nice." Then he mocked, "Wasn't one enough?"

Daniel smiled deprecatingly. "Pity though... I would have asked you to look at Scooby, here. Got a bit of a rash."

"Jack...Colonel O'Neill will have a look. He knows a lot about dogs."

"Hm. Might ask him, though everything's a bit fraught at present."

He looked over at his son, and at Jack who was bent over the injured boy trying to make him comfortable. He didn't feel there was room for him at his boy's makeshift bedside. "Archaeology fascinates me. I've even got Mari interested." He looked down at his daughter with a smile "Came up here to have a look at some of the Iron Cities' finds - seems there are some interesting artifacts to be seen. Ancient Indian - didn't know they went so far back."

"Oh. Yes. We are the latecomers here." murmured Daniel, delighted to have someone share his interests..

"I realise that. I was curious, too, about the remains that they found in Lake Pelican, in 1931, a female - I think it was a bit chauvinistic to call her Minnesota Man, I know it's a generic term but she was only a young girl. Typical of the times, I suppose."

"Later they called her "Lady in the lake'" Daniel noticed the man was constantly looking over to his son and wondered how much of the conversation he was able to take in. 

"Did they - that's better. What's your expertise?" Casson did seem interested in his answer.

"Egyptology."

"Very nice." The other man sighed "I would like to have done something on those lines. I've been on a few digs..."

Jack glanced over at Daniel and found him deep in lively conversation with the boys' father. Casson was obviously interested in his dialogue with Daniel although his glances at his injured son showed his continuing concern. Daniel was in full flow in his enthusiasm for his subject and had let the dog's collar slip from his hand. Jack called the dog over and squatted, fondling him but continuing to look at his friend. In full lecture mode, Daniel was a sight that heightened his awareness of the attraction he felt. As in many a briefing room meeting, he only had to look at the animation on Daniel's face - see the intelligent eyes alight with his topic, to feel the overwhelming desire to engulf him in his arms. 

Jack saw Marilee looking at him stroking her dog. He winked at her. With her serious dark eyes she reminded him of Cassie, the young alien girl who was foster niece to him and Daniel. To his surprise she came over to him.

"You are the Colonel Jack who knows about dogs?" she asked, her little face serious.

"I am" Jack wondered who had told her that; Daniel, he decided.

"Daddy asked Doctor Daniel to look at Scooby - but he's not a vet."

"No - he's not. He's a rock doctor." He smiled, but she raised her eyebrows, having heard Daniel say something different. "So what's wrong with Scooby?"

"He's got a sore place on his belly. He keeps scratching and biting it."

Jack rolled the dog over. Scooby thought he was being played with and waved his big paws in the air, trusting this man with the gentle hands. Jack soon found the area. The skin split and sore.

"Hmm. That's a bite." he told the child "I'll tell your Dad he should get him to the vet."

"He's only had it since we've been here..."

"Yeah. There are a lot of biting insects here" explained Jack "because of all the water. They live there."

His knees were beginning to trouble him so he stood up - towering over the little girl. Everyone gathered themselves together when the paramedics arrived; soon they had Dean and his mother inside their vehicle. Mr. Casson collected the rest of his family and arranged to follow in their car. Jack just had time to tell him "Get the dog to the vet, Casson. That's possibly a mosquito bite on Scooby's belly. It might be nothing but they can carry heartworm, needs to be checked out 'cos it can be a killer. The vet here is a good man, knows his stuff." 

The man nodded and started the car, following the paramedics slowly up the track.

"The boy will be ok, I think, Jack" said Dr. Forbes, as they walked him to his car "I'll follow up on the case and let you know how he is, I know you'd want to be informed. You did a good job, both of you. A few more minutes..."

They watched as he got into his car and went off up the track. Then, the two friends climbed to the deck. The noise of the unexpected company died away, and the lakeside home went back to being a peaceful haven. Daniel, however, could see that Jack's mood had changed. He was uncharacteristically subdued as they stood at the deckrail looking over the lake. 

Jack put an arm around Daniel's shoulders and said quietly "Doc took care of me after Charlie died. I couldn't face Sara. I should have been there for her - I just ran. Came up here, an absolute mess. Doc's known me since I was a boy. He just took over. Pushed me to eat; reproached me for the bottles I was putting away. Visited me every day even when he was frantically busy; we had a measles epidemic that year - Charlie had never had measles and I kept wishing he was with me so that he could catch it - so he'd be alive to catch it. Doc got me through the worst of it. He knew how guilty I felt."

Daniel did not speak; only laid a gentle hand on his friend's back; though his heart was racing at the proximity. They stood there silently, each engrossed in his own thoughts then Daniel moved.

"I'll make coffee." he said, and walked into the kitchen.

Jack sat down, his back and knees feeling the strain of the last few hours. Daniel came back with coffee and sat across the table from him.

"You okay?" he asked.

Jack nodded, but Daniel could see the eyes were shadowed with pain. *This is not for Charlie* he thought. He'd seen Jack's face show regret - guilt - when memories of Charlie surfaced - this was something different.

"Tell me." He said quietly. Jack looked at him, through him - to some unimagined time and place. His face twisted and he pulled himself to his feet.

"Gonna make dinner." he answered, his voice hoarse, and strode into the kitchen. Daniel finished his cold coffee, but deciding not to disturb Jack in the kitchen he sat for a moment wondering what to do. He would have to get Jack to talk. That last flash in Jack's eyes he had recognised as 'fear'. He would leave him for now. Let him busy himself making dinner.

Daniel suddenly remembered his painting gear, and the unfinished sketch, still sitting on the other side of the lake. It was getting dark now, soon he wouldn't be able to see the bridge. He hurried down and crossed to the other side. As he moved slowly because of the waning light he had a feeling that he wasn't alone. He could see nothing, only the shadowy trees but the hair on the back of his neck seemed to stir. 

He reached his painting spot to find the chair tipped over, the table pushed aside though his gear and sketch were still there. Grabbing them, deciding it wouldn't hurt the chair and table to stay out, he turned to make his way back - then saw a large shadow some distance away. He stopped his turn, frozen - as his eyes met the black ones across the clearing. For a moment the long face looked at his, then turned away - there was movement - then all Daniel could see were the long flanks topped by a white tail as the deer silently slid into the shadows.

Letting out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, Daniel hurried back to the cabin.

Jack was holding the vegetable knife as if it was a stiletto, standing by the table where he'd been preparing potatoes. He looked blankly at Daniel as he came in; Daniel took one look and removed the knife; then asked "You okay?"

Jack nodded.

"You gonna talk?" Daniel's said softly.

"About?"

"Whatever..."

Jack heaved a sigh "You won't let go, will you? Yeah - later."

Daniel nodded "Ok. Well, I've just been spooked by a deer."

Jack's eyebrows rose and the eyes focussed in a natural manner.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Scared the shit out of me."

"Not literally, I hope!" quipped Jack, laconically.

"Not sure. Think I'll head for the bathroom. Could do with a shower anyway. River water is not quite my thing." Daniel passed the knife back.

"I would think that in your deserts, you'd be glad of any water." Jack protested.

"Jack. In my deserts, as you call them, you wouldn't want to know me. We sometimes didn't wash for weeks!"

"Whooo - Pongboy!" 

Yes! Jack was back on track! 

Daniel smiled, relieved - and went through to the bathroom.

The dinner was excellent. Daniel knew his friend could cook. Many an unexpected meal had been produced on hockey-watching nights when Daniel had been resigned to the usual take-out pizza. 

The steak was perfection, the side salad crisp and seasoned, the new potatoes melting with butter and chives. Wine for Daniel, and Jack's inevitable beer followed, as they decided against dessert. 

Finally, Daniel laid himself full stretch on the couch - his hands on his well-filled stomach. He looked over at Jack in his armchair,

"Okay. We've eaten, we've drunk, we're relaxed - so talk."

"Hey! Don't steal my bullet point delivery. I've perfected that."

"Jack. Don't change the subject." 

Jack's face was drawn. Daniel thought he looked ...haunted.

"Look, Jack." He began gently, sitting up, his hands loose in his lap. "I'm guessing this has to do with Iraq. You don't clam up about anything else. Now, I know you wouldn't talk to the psycho boys, and you sure couldn't to Sara. But this is me - we've been through some real shit together - if anyone can understand it's me. I'm here to help - support - whatever you need..."

"I know, Danny - and I thank you for it." Jack said slowly "Mostly I just buried it all. I didn't want to think, didn't want to talk - just forget. So much bad crap that shouldn't see the light of day..."

"Yes, and I understand that. But sometimes telling acts as a catharsis. I didn't want to talk about Hathor until you made me. It didn't make the horror go away, but I felt better because someone else knew. I wasn't alone with it anymore." Daniel's eyes begged Jack to understand. 

Jack lowered his eyes to his hands,

"I needed to be alone with it. I didn't want anyone to know." "Not even me?"

"Especially not you."

"Why, Jack?" Daniel's voice showed his hurt

"I care for you, Daniel" he murmured, "You're my best friend, something I never had before. I didn't want you to know what I did, what I became. I was ashamed."

"Well, you're my best friend and I never had a friend - let alone a best one. Shame has no meaning in friendship. I care for you too, and caring usually means not giving a crap about the things they made you do. The emphasis, my friend, is on the word 'made'! Trust me, I'm a linguist."

Jack gave a small smile.

"I was ashamed of appearing weak."

"Jack, you're the strongest minded man I know - barring Teal'c, I think he's got dibs."

Another smile. *Go-on, Jackson. Get him to smile, that's the way* 

But the smile faded.

"Thanks, Danny. But there is another facet to all this."

"Tell me. Is this what freaked you out today?"

"Yes... There was a man in the prison with me. Andy, a young British guy. He was a photographer. They caught him same time as me and assumed we were working together. Didn't matter how often we told them otherwise. They did the same to him as they did to me...all the usual humiliating and degrading things. Dignity is the first thing to go so we were stripped as a matter of course; they had fights over our clothes and boots. Now - I was trained to give name, rank and serial number. Nothing more. Andy wasn't and he spilled his guts to them but they weren't satisfied. He didn't tell them what they wanted to know. He couldn't, he didn't know anything. So it was rape time..."

He shuddered "Their way of showing contempt for all things American or European is rape, the ultimate violation. Shows their superiority, that they can do things like this to the 'infidels'. They'd started on me of course, being the tough one, the one to break. I wouldn't break - so they used Andy as an example. Fucked him over and over, in front of me, until the blood ran down his legs and he passed out."

He paused to look at Daniel whose face was pale, he was biting his lip but he signalled to Jack to continue,

"To them, our emotions were weaknesses to be exploited. They were hoping that I'd be so upset by what they did to Andy, that I'd tell them what they wanted to know. Didn't work. Were they ever pissed? So they started injecting me with heroin. At first it was supposed to clear up some bug I had but when I found myself stoned, I realised this was another way to soften me up. They were still fucking the poor little bastard, and all I was doing was lolling in my corner, half out of my mind."

Daniel winced and clenched his fists. "To get to the crux, Danny, Andy killed himself. God knows how the poor kid had the strength to string himself up, but he did. When they came in next day they found him swinging, like that boy this afternoon, and me giggling to myself. They took it out on me, of course. They continued the drugs but made me beg for it when I got really addicted. Made me beg them to fuck me just so that I'd get another shot. That's how they rewarded me, but by then I didn't care about squat. As long as I got my shot they could do what they wanted with me."

Jack stopped talking, his hands were rubbing his face, his eyes closed against the picture he knew he was painting for his friend. Daniel got up and poured them both a glass of the malt.

"Thank you for telling me."

Jack looked up slowly,

"Thank you for listening."

They were quiet for a while, just drinking and thinking. Then Daniel spoke into the silence,

"When you first bullied me...Yes, you did Jack" answering Jack's querying look "...into telling you about Hathor - in all the gory details that my mushy brain could remember - I hated you. You made me recount the most horrendous event that had ever happened to me. I couldn't believe you would do that. You remember? I didn't speak to you for a week?"

Jack nodded "I waited for you to come around. I knew you would in the end. It was what you needed - you were virtually catatonic."

"I know. That's when I realised you were right - damn you. But it worked. Which is why I've been wanting to do the same for you. Maybe some of the nightmares will stop now. I've heard the name 'Andy' before. When I do I usually roll my sleeping bag away before you hit me in your sleep."

Jack looked startled "Did I ever?"

"Only once. Once is all you get, O'Neill." Daniel smiled "caught me on the bicep, and you wondered how I got the bruise. I was careful to keep out of reach after that."

"God! I've had some peachy nightmares."

"Don't I know it." he sighed, ruefully. "Anyway I think we've finished here. I don't want to know what you were doing in Iraq. We all have secrets we don't share."

"Just as well, Danny. I'd have to shoot you."

"Mm. There are many things I'd like you to do, but shooting me isn't one of them."

*Oh. God, did I just say that? Way to go, Daniel. Let's hope he takes it at face value.* 

He stood up and walked out to the deck, a huge moon was lighting the lake. He ran lightly down the steps onto the grass, then realised the doors to the boathouse were still standing open. He quickly shut them, all the while harking back to the conversation - if such an outpouring could be called that. Earlier he thought Jack had said something that he hadn't, at the time, processed. Now he had... Jack cared! Jack had actually said he cared - true he'd qualified it by saying he was his best friend. But that was a smoke screen - he cared!! Daniel gave a little skip - hugging the thought to him - then a few dance steps, a couple of turns -

"Daniel?" Jack was looking over the deckrail "Watchyadoin'?"

"Dancing in the moonlight." he yelled, exultantly.

"Huh? And they reckon the Irish are nuts!" 

His tension now released, Jack watched his friend turning lazy circles on the Looking at him now, Jack couldn't tell how he'd taken the horror story he'd shared earlier. He seemed relaxed and uncaring but Jack knew the depths of emotion Daniel could feel. Jack felt his friend was probably anguished on Jack's behalf. 

"Reckon we could do with some more of the scotch." He called.

"Sounds like a plan." Daniel ran up the steps, breathless - his eyes bright.

*Nope* thought Jack *he's processed it, accepted that it is past history and moved on. Good! But what's he so excited about?* 

They moved back into the cabin shutting the night out. With glasses in hand they lounged in their seats.

"Gotta shut the boathouse doors..." Jack drawled, making no move.

"Done!" said Daniel, crisply

"Think I'll keep you."

"Do that. I'm worth more than a day's rations." Daniel grinned around his glass. "I have it on good authority."

"Hey - he was a good guy, that Aris Boch, even if he did imprison us. Hope they get something to save his people from that Rashna drug."

"Yeah" Daniel lazily filled his glass again and freshened Jack's "We've met some good people as well as bad." 

"Yeah" Jack echoed "The Nox - great guys! Hey, you doing the pleasantly plastered thing again?"

Daniel snorted "I can handle a good scotch better than you."

"Hah! Challenge ya."

"You're on."

Daniel sipped circumspectly at his drink, savoring the flavor, while Jack consumed his with dedicated passion.

*This won't hurt him. It will help him relax* thought Daniel * now he has unburdened himself.* 

Their eventual move to the bedroom was an interesting departure. Jack's legs refused to cooperate. When Daniel put out a steadying hand, Jack assured his friend that it was only his bad knees that were to blame - there was no way he was drunk.

"Yes, Jack," Daniel agreed, as he stripped him down to boxers and tee "Just your knees -they'll be better in the morning."

He did wonder, as he organised himself for bed, whether the activity of the afternoon might have started up Jack's old troubles. His back and his knees. Daniel knew he worried about them affecting his performance in the field.

*He won't admit it, though. Wish he'd let the Asgard replace the knees like they offered.*

He turned out all but one of the lanterns and climbed into bed. All was quiet except for Jack's soft snores.

*They won't be soft for long. Better get to sleep before he starts log sawing.* 

Part 3

Daniel's inability to hear once he was asleep, was legendary. Coffee, held under the nose to produce olfactory awareness, was the only inducement the Jackson body would accept. On the other hand, a nightmare of O'Neill proportions could propel Daniel into instant wakefulness.

Such a nightmare played out in the middle hours of the night. As bands of light began streaking the sky Jack began to moan and thrash. Daniel woke and reached over, hoping to quell the shouts that would erupt as the nightmare strengthened. He gripped the flailing arms, trying to restrain the surging body as it battled him on an instinctive level.

*I shouldn't be doing this* he thought, giddily *it's too much. I can't touch him like this.* Yet on missions, this same situation had occurred countless times and he had coped with quieting his commander, getting him back to sleep without him being aware. What had changed now? Was it the venue? The safe harbour of this cabin, away from the trauma of their offworld lives. Was it the supercharged rapport that seemed to exist during their evening of revelations?

Daniel was shaking as he battled his friend who was now in a frenzy of thrashing. Arms and legs moving to strike, to kick - all the while Arabic curses and the occasional cry "Andy - oh, god - Andy" came tearing out of the distorted mouth. Finally Daniel held him down in a full body hold. His weight made an impact on Jack who surged once, then lay quiet. Daniel lay there for a moment, panting with the exertion and aware of the body beneath his, then started to slide off.

Jack's eyes opened and he peered straight into Daniel's.

"Um... Getting off here." Daniel climbed off and sat back, exhausted *Bad choice of words*.

"Were you now." Jack's look said he had assessed the situation and recognised the humor in it, especially in the bright blush on Daniel's face.

"You were...um...having a problem." stuttered Daniel, digging himself in even deeper.

Jack grinned, mischievously - he knew he shouldn't do this but it was irresistible.

"What sort of problem, Daniel, and how were you fixing it?"

"Um...well, you know..."

"No I don't know. I wake up and you're lying on me. What am I supposed to think?" Jack said, drily, his voice gently teasing - a fact that bypassed the embarrassed and faintly panicking Daniel.

"Well...it sort of...um." Daniel came to a full stop not knowing how to continue, not wanting Jack to be aware of the nightmare.

Jack laughed, the fearfulness of his bad dream draining out of him like water.

"Oh! Danny. Danny. And you a linguist too."

He patted him on the arm, resisting the impulse to stroke his burning face.

"I know when I've had a nightmare, Daniel. I can tell this was a bad one, thank you for your concern. I know you weren't jumping my bones - though you're more than welcome." 

He sat up, pulled his friend in for a brief hug then,

"Think I'll have a shower. Feel as if I've been fighting bears."

He went off to the shower thinking *Why did I say that? He'll think it was an invitation.* Well it was, wasn't it? Things were getting confused and as he settled under the shower he couldn't help thinking how nice Daniel's body felt against his.

Daniel rolled back in the bed, flustered by the hug, and contemplated what had just happened, more to the point what had been said. Jack had known all along, it seemed, that Daniel had always attended his nightmares so he wasn't bothered about that; but what had Jack then said? He was welcome? To what? Was it an invitation?

"Oh. God!" he groaned his thoughts were chaotic, treacherously remembering the feel of Jack's body beneath his.

*I'll never get back to sleep* he thought, as he fell asleep.

Jack staggered back, refreshed from his shower but still aware of the scotch in his blood. Daniel was lying in the middle of the bed, fast asleep.

*Oh.! To hell with it.* Jack said to himself, and stretched out beside Daniel. *I'll probably regret it in the morning - like I haven't done that before?*

* * *

Blue eyes stared into brown before their owners were aware they had awakened; before they realised their positions. The eyes stayed, caught - as long seconds turned into minutes and the time had passed for easy answers. Two minds raced furiously, discarding dialogue, explanations, excuses. Daniel turned to move. A hand came up and touched his face. 

"Stay." whispered Jack

Daniel turned back, leaning into the hand, wondering - hoping.

"Come." whispered Jack

The hand slid to the back of Daniel's neck then pulled his head towards his own. Daniel looked at Jack's mouth then back at his eyes. They were warm and inviting so he let himself be eased into a brief, light kiss.

"If you don't want..." whispered Jack

"I do want..." he answered, and leaned in for more. This time the kiss lingered, exploring.

He sighed as Jack's hand left his neck, slid around his shoulders and he was pulled across Jack's chest the other arm coming over to join its mate. His head was on Jack's shoulder and he rolled till he could slide his arm over Jack. 

"You okay, Danny?" Jack asked, still whispering.

"Yes...just never thought we'd make it, didn't know if you wanted..."

"I wanted."

They were quiet as they kissed, taking their time till they were breathless.

Jack murmured,

"I believe you had a complaint about my seduction technique?"

"Wanting you to fall for me - not on me."

"It wasn't an amorous move, However 'Howamydoin'?"

Daniel felt a giggle form in his throat that conveyed itself to Jack

"Hey!" he complained "What's funny?"

Daniel spluttered,

"None of the scenarios I've played out in my mind for this situation ever ended with you saying 'howamydoin'?"

"Scenarios? You mean like fantasies?"

"Yes."

"Cool! You fantasised about me, Daniel?"

"Yes. Did you? About me?"

"We-ll...I guess I can admit to one or two."

"Wow! Flatter me why don't you."

Jack smiled and kissed him again.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Jack, mine were much more romantic than this. I just wondered if yours were better than..."

"Than..?"

"...Howamydoin'?"

"Ah. Well - I think my excuse is that I never believed this was possible."

"Oh. No - you don't get away with that."

"All right, Daniel. You tell me how romantic yours were."

"Um...well. In my fantasy, you would kiss me and then say 'I've always wanted to do that.'"

"I know what comes next. You then say 'I've always wanted you to'" 

He kissed him again, just because he could.

"So, Jack, your - one, or two - fantasies were more romantic than this reality?"

"You complainin'?" Jack looked mutinous.

"Nope! We got there, didn't we? We finally kissed."

"Yep! Want another?"

"Not at the moment."

"You rationin' me?" Jack scowled

"No - just want to clean my smelly teeth after that whisky." "Daniel - I don't care what you smell like. If I'm kissing you..."

He kissed Daniel again before he could protest.

"...the function of my nose is not of paramount importance. On the other hand if you were smelling like you did when we found you on Vis Urban or whatever ...I might complain. Don't the ascended ever wash?... Silly me, no bodies."

"Jack, that was the nomads. It was their way of life; and remember - I didn't know any better at the time."

"Yeah. How does that work? I mean - you remembered how to walk and talk, all the usual things. Wouldn't have thought memory loss would affect your wanting to be clean."

"Well, it didn't seem to matter. The problem was, as I had no memory, I just watched and copied what the others did. Besides, I believe I mentioned not washing very much in the desert, scarcity of water is a motivating factor." 

"Yeah - that's why I don't like deserts. You know - you've done a lot of that no memory thing over the years... better not do it again. I'm not having you forget this, not now we've made it this far."

"Ok. Er...Jim?"

"Very funny. I would have killed you, if I hadn't been so glad to see you." 

The rumbling of Jack's stomach reminded him it was breakfast time; so he pulled Daniel into a final kiss and got out of bed.

"Ow!"

"What is it?" 

"My back, my legs, my arms - hell! it's a long time since I took to the trees."

"Have a soak in the tub, Jack. I'll do breakfast."

"No. You'll want to do waffles. I want the English breakfast while we're here."

"So do I. It's a nice change. I loved it in England, I found it set me up for the day. Good for the brain."

"Danny. Fish is good for the brain."

"I'm not eating fish for breakfast. Did you even bring waffle makings?"

Jack sighed,

"Yes - and maple syrup. Don't know how you can eat them every day. All that syrup!"

"I need to keep my blood sugar level up. Janet said so."

"I don't think she meant maple syrup, and all those chocolate bars you eat. Definitely not a balanced diet."

Daniel rolled his eyes,

"And take-out pizza is?"

"After a hard day at the...office? Who cares?" Jack joked, as he limped towards the kitchen. "Go wash. I'll make breakfast - then I'll have a long soak."

After breakfast Jack disappeared into the bathroom, ran a deep, hot bath and climbed in with a sigh of relief. He settled back and reviewed the events of the morning. . Things had escalated to an alarming degree, not that he was alarmed - no way was he refusing this gift horse; he was just finding it difficult to believe it had happened. Not only happened, but how it had happened. So easy - after all the tentative touches and the not-quite-meeting of eyes - they were relaxed with each other. Breakfast had been pleasant as they continued their habitual verbal fencing. Jack slid down in the water till it was lapping his chin. He felt pleased with himself. He had known the cabin would be good for Daniel - he just hadn't known how good it would be for himself. 

Daniel mused, as he washed the breakfast plates, on the mornings surprising activities. After all his yearning, and fears about approaching his friend with his longing for intimacy, it had happened so easily, so naturally. No shock, no embarrassment - they had laughed, bantered in their usual way, yet each had conveyed to the other a depth of feeling previously unacknowledged.

Hands pulling his shoulders back told him Jack had returned.

"Feel better. Jack?" he asked.

"Yeah, some." Jack kissed the back of Daniel's neck and nuzzled his nose into the freshly washed hair, then turned away and busied himself making coffee which they took out on deck.

"You realise I've been getting up far earlier than I have before, don't you?" Daniel gulped his hot coffee; Jack looked pointedly away.

"You're a slugabed." he retorted "I know you read long into the night, but you miss the best part of the day." "I've always been the same. Got me into trouble many times." Daniel sighed "Even on Abydos they knew not to wake me early, though they were always up at dawn. Didn't even have coffee to sustain me."

"Well. You are on vacation. You don't have to get up with me."

Daniel grinned,

"You said I'd have to make my own breakfast if I didn't."

"Oh, Danny. I'd make your breakfast. You get up when you want to."

"Actually I don't mind. This is a lovely place..."

Jack smiled in appreciation.

"...the air is so fine; and the view is appealing..."

Jack posed.

"...not you - the lake and trees. Most of all it's restful - well, apart from incidents like yesterday. We spend a lot of time in that mountain - I'm not surprised you head for here when you can."

"I will want to bring you with me." Jack said, quietly.

"And I will want to come." They smiled at each other, completely in accord on so many levels.

"Do you realise how much we have changed?" Daniel suddenly said.

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"In the couple of hours that we..?" he gestured towards the bedroom.

"No. That was the culmination. It started on the journey up here. We were talking about ourselves in a way we never have before. In fact," Daniel laughed "I've never heard you so articulate before on the subject of Jack O'Neill."

"Well! Like I said before - you're easy to talk to."

"Jack - I've always been easy for you to talk to, always wanted you to - you just never have."

"And the pot is talking about the kettle? I've only just found out that you ride camels."

Daniel dropped his eyes

"I didn't think you could be interested in my life."

"Likewise, Danny. We don't know each other nearly as well as we think. I said I would expect you to reciprocate..." Jack grinned at Daniel's look of disbelief "Yeah, I know words. Just don't use them much. Anyway, you asked me if I had a few years - for you, Danny?" said softly "Anytime."

Daniel smiled, and shrugged in a 'Not now' gesture.

"So." He drained his coffee and held it out for a refill. "What's on the agenda for today? I've got a sketch to finish and painting to start - you've got a boat to bottom. Is there anything else?"

"I was thinking of going into Fergus. Checking the hospital."

"I thought you might. Good idea. I'd like to know how he's doing."

Daniel watched Jack stroll back to the kitchen, the morning sunlight catching his silver hair. A rush of affection filled him - this man was his, unbelievable as it seemed. He tilted his face to the sky in wonder.

Jack stepped onto the deck and was struck by the look on Daniel's face - no shadows, no questioning - just happy acceptance of what they had found. 

"Hey!" he said, softly "We don't have to go yet. Too early to be visiting hospitals. You wanna do your picture? I'll do a bit more to the boat."

Daniel nodded. They sat and finished their coffee; then, after a breathless kiss, went their separate ways.

Daniel organised himself in his painting place, but when he was ready to complete his unfinished sketch, he spotted a sight much more interesting than the cabin. Jack had stripped off his shirt and, just in denims and boots, was leaning onto the boat reaming the seams. Daniel immediately grabbed a pencil and started sketching. He had an unobstructed view and he worked quickly. He wrote little tonal notes to himself in the margin particularly the many textures and hues of green from tree and shrub, bush and grass.

He decided he could work that sketch into a picture at the same time as the cabin one - Jack wouldn't know how long it took to finish a painting. He worked for two hours then a call from Jack took him back across the lake.

"I think we could go into town now. Hope we see Casson, want to make sure he follows up on Scooby. He ought to see Travis asap. Though I can understand that Casson has a lot on his mind at the moment."

He shrugged back into his shirt, then pulled Daniel into a hug and kissed him soundly.

"Travis?"

"Our vet, Travis Munro. Remember I told you that before the Stargate became my life, we had dogs. I would bring one or two with me when I came up here, so I got to know him. Good man, especially with dogs. It might not be the specific mosquito that carries heartworm - Travis will identify the bite."

They locked up, Jack threw the truck keys to Daniel,

"You drive - I'll navigate. I'm still a bit stiff."

*More than a bit* thought Daniel, Jack was the last person to complain about aches and pains. His policy was always - 'ignore it and it will go away.' Daniel always knew when Jack was in pain by his posture. He smiled to himself, of all the languages he knew, his best known one was Jack's body language.

Entering Fergus Falls, they followed South Cascade till they reached the hospital. Jack requested information at the desk; finding that the Cassons were in the building they were directed to a small rest room where they found the parents and Mari.

"Colonel, nice of you to drop by." Said Mr. Casson, smiling.

"Name's Jack. How's the boy?"

"I'm Lucas - and he's not too bad. Bruised ligaments and larynx - they are still doing tests, but they reckon he'll make a full recovery. Thanks to you."

Jack shook his head.

"That rope shouldn't have been there. I want to find out where it came from."

"Isn't that on your property?"

"No. The bridge where the creek flows into my lake is the boundary."

Daniel had been standing quietly just listening; then said,

"The rope was new, Jack. It fell on my face after you cut it. I noticed." 

"We don't often get people coming down the track, I think they realise it's a private road; so whoever did it must have come up the creek path." Jack was thoughtful; there were mostly vacation cabins that way. "I'll make some enquiries but we may never know who. Probably children from the cabins not knowing it could be dangerous."

Daniel moved over to where Mari was fidgeting with some magazines, gave her a smile and asked,

"Where's your brother?"

"In the car with Scooby, we are going to see the vet, when we've seen Dean."

"Jack will be pleased; he was worried that your Dad might be too concerned about Dean.

"He is, but we can only see Dean for a little while, because they don't want him to talk. Daddy said we might as well bring Scooby, then we can take him along." 

Mrs. Casson wandered over, 

"I haven't thanked you, Dr. Jackson, for your quick work saving our boy. You can imagine, I hope, how grateful we are."

Daniel smiled,

"It's Daniel, Mrs Casson. No gratitude necessary, a natural reaction - and Jack's the one to thank. He climbed the tree..." he laughed "...and nearly fell on us both."

She smiled, though the anxiety did not go away,

"I'm Maggie, Daniel. According to Mari, who watches far too much TV, you could be Smallville's favorite son." She looked over at her husband and Jack "They're talking fishing!" her sigh said it all.

"That's Jack!" agreed Daniel, then noticed a nurse hurrying towards them "I think that's your call."

The nurse approached Lucas Casson and said a few words; he turned to his family,

"Come on people. Let's go see Dean."

"We'll stay here till you get back." said Jack, sitting down. Daniel joined him.

The father nodded and went off, with his family, following the nurse.

A little while later Maggie Casson came back with Mari - she sent Mari through the door, then turned to the men

"We promised Scott he could see his brother, but we like someone to keep an eye on Scooby - so Mari will stay with him now she's seen Dean."

"How is he?" Jack asked, quietly.

"Much better than he was last night. They let us stay with him then, until he was sedated. He was panicking when he realised what had happened."

"I'm not surprised" commented Daniel "It was a terrible thing to have happen to you. I'm glad he's calmer."

She smiled at them,

"Mari spent a lot of time chattering about you. Told him all the details, I know he will want to see you, and thank you."

"Perhaps when he's better. He will want his family with him now."

"Well, Daniel. We should have been going home in a couple of days. I don't know how long the hospital feels he needs to be here. If they say he can travel by Friday I'd like to transfer him to our own hospital. We could take him straight there from the airport."

"You'd better see how the doctor feels about him flying. I don't know what cabin pressure might do to the neck muscles if they are in a weakened state." Jack was in his 'Trust me -I'm an airforce pilot' mode. 

Maggie nodded as Scott came tearing through the door,

"How is he, Mom? Is he better? Can he talk?" Scott's rapid fire delivery made the men smile.

"Come and see, we can only stay a little while longer." 

Maggie took him down the corridor where his voice echoed back,

"...and Mari said he can have all the ice cream he wants...Cool!"

"Let's go out and see Scooby." Jack led the way back to the parking lot, searching for girl and dog. Mari saw them and leaned out of the car, her curly hair ruffled by the dog's waving tail. Scooby was excited to see them, especially Jack who he fawned upon.

Daniel watched - as Jack played with the dog and child, his easy manner with both a far cry from the commanding Colonel. His breath caught in his throat for this man, his friend - colleague - potential lover. The kisses they had exchanged this morning - was it really only this morning? - he felt were a promise of what was to come. He shivered, despite the heat, with excitement. He was glad they had come away from the cabin, were not alone for a while. He still needed to process this amazing situation.

The family came out, with Scott bouncing up and down on sneakered feet.

"Dean gave me some of his ice cream!" he crowed at his sister, who looked smug.

"I had some too!"

Lucas Casson looked at his children affectionately,

"I feel a lot better, seeing him like that this morning." he confessed, then - to Jack, with a grateful look, 

"Thanks for the tip about flying. We checked and the doctor seemed to think there won't be a problem. He's gonna contact the Pittsburgh hospital to see if we can take him straight there when we land."

"When are you due out?"

"Eight pm Friday. Lindbergh terminal. Need to get there earlier though, have to offload the car" he pointed to the rental sticker "and get Scooby crated. Probably have to leave about noon, want to have plenty of time to get to Minneapolis. It's a three hour drive and I want Dean to take it easy. I won't rush him around. Provided they let him out, of course."

"What will you do if they don't?"

"Stay in a hotel. Our cabin's booked for next week so we have to go. Hope there's one that will take the dog."

"Talking of Scooby, are we taking him to the vet?" Maggie pulled apples from her bag and gave them to the children. "It's nearly lunch time and the kids are hungry..." she gave a grin "so am I."

Daniel was pleased she looked less worried; her natural humor was coming through. He looked at Jack, who said,

"If you'll follow us, Lucas, I'll take you to the surgery."

As they waited to be seen, Maggie was concerned at them all going in with Scooby. Jack reassured her "Travis understands that people, especially children, don't like to be separated from their animals when anything serious is being done. He won't mind all of us."

"It wouldn't happen in Pittsburgh." She commented, drily.

They all piled into the vet's spacious consulting room.

"Jack! 

At the warmth of the exclamation Daniel's hackles rose. The vet was holding Jack's shoulders, beaming delightedly "I didn't know you were back here. It's so good to see you." He tore his eyes away as Lucas lifted the dog onto the table.

"Yeah. Well, this is Scooby. He's been bitten, thought you should take a look. Casson here, is on vacation up near me." 

Jack backed away leaving room for the vet to examine the dog.

Daniel, meanwhile, examined the vet. Tall and slim, he was around Jack's age; black hair softly silvered at the temples; startlingly light hazel eyes contrasted with his well tanned face. Competent hands, slender and graceful. Travis knew his job, his demeanour was professional as he gently probed the dog, but Daniel could see the eyes flickering up at Jack as he made his diagnosis.

Suddenly feeling gauche beside this attractive man, Daniel looked at Jack who was looking back at him with a query in the tilt of his head. Then he smiled, just a quirk of the lips that lifted the corners of his mouth in an 'I know a secret' look; Daniel smiled back and was aware that Travis had seen the look pass between them.

"I think your dog has been lucky, Mr. Casson." The vet looked up at Lucas "It is a bite, but I don't think it's from that particular mosquito. You can't be a hundred percent sure, but there are only six known types that carry the heartworm strain. I'll give him a shot to stop the itching, and give you the tablets that we use for preventative measures. I suggest you get him checked out for a few months with your own vet." 

He prepared a syringe and gave the injection "Good dog." he said to Scooby.

They filed out into the reception area followed by Travis who forestalled Jack, putting a hand on his arm and saying,

"How have you been? You're looking well. Are you staying long? Can we..."

"Having a few days rest." Jack interrupted him "Oh, Daniel - Travis Munro - our one and only vet, he ran all the others out of town. Travis - my partner - Dr. Jackson." 

The two men nodded, warily. Daniel's mind raced - he's done it again, called me partner - and to this man, this friend of long standing who obviously has feelings for him. Jack smiled at him, and Daniel knew he meant it - after this morning they really were partners.

"I'm going to take my brood to lunch, Jack." said Lucas, after paying the bill and collecting Scooby's medication "Will you and Daniel join us, it's the least I can do?" 

Jack lifted an eyebrow at Daniel who smiled his acceptance; once again Travis had noticed the interplay.

"How long have you known him?" asked Travis, as Jack turned away to speak to Lucas.

"Seven years."

"You must have been a kid, didn't know he was into cradlesnatching."

Daniel grinned,*our cards are on the table* he thought.

"Don't let the young face fool you. I'm thirty-four. I've led a good life. What we do.."he gestured at Jack's back and deliberately left a pause"...is very fulfilling."

Anger flared for a moment in Travis' eyes,

"And what do you doctor...?" insultingly, just as Jack turned back.

"Oh, he's a PhD Archaeology. A PhD Anthropology. And a side order of a Masters in Linguistics. Very brainy boy, my Danny." Jack laughed.

Daniel warmed at the 'my Danny' and smiled at the scowl on Travis' face. Jack took Daniel by the arm swung him away from Travis and started towards the door. Lucas caught them up. 

"I heard that," looking at Daniel "You didn't know when to stop, did you?"

They went out laughing, Jack looking back at Travis' frustrated face, thinking *Don't start anything.* 

They spent a pleasant afternoon, following an extremely ample lunch, in a nearby park. The Cassons seemed happier now that their son was getting better - and were content to laze on the grass watching the antics of their two children - and dog - tormenting the two breathless, sweating men playing with them.

Part 4

Back at the cabin that evening Daniel threw himself on the couch muttering,

"I never realised playing with kids and dogs could be so tiring."

"Ah! You've never lived until you have been jumped on by a pile of kids and dogs" Jack yawned in his armchair. "Charlie used to have a gang of kids come round, they all had dogs, and it was 'who can sit on the Colonel the longest?' Then chase him round the trees, catch him and make the dogs sit on him - then everyone joined in."

Daniel eyed him silently.

"It's alright. I can talk about him. They reminded me of the good times we had. Today was like a breath of fresh air. Nice kids, nice dog - not to mention nice Danny - in the park, in the sun."

"Not to mention dog in lake, covering everyone with water!"

"Daniel, dogs and water go together. No-one minded, not even you."

There was a pause, then

"Jack. Travis..."

"Yeah...I know. It's nothing. It never was anything."

"I think he thinks differently. He wants you."

"I know, and it's no go. I've told him. I've never touched him, nor let him touch me - though he tried. He's a good man, good at his job, fair to everyone and helps in the community. There's just this one thing that he can't get - that I don't want to know. Er...I did tell him that there was someone back at the base."

"You did?"

"Yeah. It was a lie then, but I was still hoping that you would...well, you know."

"When did you tell him that?" Daniel's tone was curious.

"When? Oh...um after you came back from Abydos. While you were there I came here trying to sort my life out. Doc was here keeping an eye on me though I think he realised I wasn't such a mess by then, I have you to thank for that. I had the dogs with me and Travis treated them, boosters and such like. We went for a drink a few times with Doc. He didn't try anything then, I'd just lost Sara, not to mention Charlie. He was never invited to the cabin mainly because I wanted to be alone. This has always been my refuge. But something made me reluctant to let him come, Doc is different- he knows he is welcome." He smiled "Very useful having a doctor for a friend. It was later that Travis got...pushy. I came here after that Antarctica incident. I was out of action for some time..."

"I remember." "Yeah, you would. You figured it out, thank God. If it hadn't been for you Danny - Carter and I would have frozen there. That's when he started making his interest obvious, so after a while I told him that I had someone. Why did you want to know?"

"He asked me how long I had known you. I said seven years and he assumed..." Daniel pulled a face.

"...That you had been with me that long." Jack finished it for him "Good. I wish you had been. I don't think he really believed me, because I always came alone. Perhaps I should have taken Teal'c into town with me. What would he have made of that?" he laughed.

"Would he come to the cabin - knowing you're here?"

Daniel did not like to think that his rival was so near. Rival - where did that come from. Was he jealous of this man who had known Jack under different circumstances?

He hadn't felt that way before - *don't lie to yourself, Daniel* he thought *you've always been that way about Jack. You've seen the way some of those SF's have looked at him, and you've wanted to tear them apart. Yes, even pacifistic little you.*

"I don't think so. He did once - and he was lucky I didn't hit him. I told him if he ever did it again there would be trouble. I value my privacy. The only people I have here are those I bring - like you Danny, finally."

He got up, stretched and yawned, and bent over the couch to give Daniel a deep kiss before strolling into the kitchen. Returning with beer and wine he set them on the coffee table, sat down beside Daniel and pulled him into a hug.

"I'll organise some food in a moment."

"Jack. We've had two enormous meals today. That lunch Lucas gave us could last me two days. No wonder they are carrying all that weight if they eat like that all the time. It's lucky the kids are so active, hopefully they'll stay that way. Are you trying to fatten me up?"

"Janet said you'd lost weight after the last mission."

"Which one - when we were escaping an earthquake? - when we were racing the tidal wave? - or when we were running from murderous Jaffa - where incidentally you fell on me?"

"And you dissed my seduction technique - any complaints now?" Jack arched an eyebrow, and smiled at Daniel's slow, emphatic head shake. "Yes, I meant to ask you about those ribs. How are they?" Jack placed his hand gently on the ribs in question, then kissed him, just because he could and because it was all too new to resist.

They pulled away breathless.

"After yesterday, a little more painful than they were." Daniel sighed "I didn't know ribs took so long to heal."

"That's it then. No bedobatics for you."

"Bedobatics? That's a new name for it. Anyway why?"

"Why?" Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise "I know we're guys - and are supposed to want to jump in bed with anything that offers - I just wasn't contemplating anything physical yet. Is that what you want?"

"No, Jack - you misunderstood." Daniel held up a hand "I meant, why do you assume I'm not up to it? I'm bruised not broken. As to wanting - well I'd like to go a bit slow. I haven't quite come to terms with all this, yet."

Jack grinned,

"Neither have I - wanting something so long and suddenly getting it has taken the wind out of my sails."

"And other nautical expressions - Jack, this is nice."

"What is?"

"Just cuddling and talking. No pressure, just warm and affectionate. No heavy breathing." Daniel smiled sleepily.

"Like your hot and sweaty fantasy?"

Daniel gave him a daunting look,

"My fantasy was mildly arousing not hot and sweaty. I don't want that."

"You don't?"

"Not yet. This is enough reality for me." Daniel looked so serious that Jack had to say,

"You're being cautious."

"Not wanting to spoil it."

"You got issues?" Jack was sure Daniel had some underlying problem.

"Yeah! Like - too good to be true - or when do I wake up? - the biggie of course..."

"Linguists don't use - biggie."

"This one does."

"Talking down to us peasants, huh? Okay so what's the biggie?"

"They all leave me."

*So there's the problem. How to give your heart when, every time you do, someone breaks it. From parents and Nick to Sarah and Sha're - long years of loneliness. I'll try to make it up to you, Danny* he thought as he hugged him closer.

"Hey" he tried to hide the lump in his throat "I ain't leavin' - so don't you chicken out. You're stuck with me." 

Daniel breath caught in his throat knowing the truth of Jack's words. He turned suddenly in his arms, pushing his face firmly into Jack's neck. They stayed like that a moment or two then Daniel pulled clear

"Take me to bed." he ordered the startled Jack.

"I thought we'd decided to take it easy?"

"We did. It's just that I was suddenly overwhelmed by the way I feel. It was such a rush this morning, my head was in a whirl - I couldn't believe I'd got what I wanted. All this time all I had to do was reach out."

"Yes," said Jack softly. "I was there all the time. Wanting you. I could have reached out too, but I was afraid to."

"Me too."

"Wasted years."

"So. Like I said, take me to bed," Daniel giggled at his rhyme "Let's not waste any more. Let's cuddle in comfort."

"Well, okay. But what about dinner?" Jack's voice was plaintive.

"Jack, you can't be hungry - we had all that food."

"I need my strength."

"What for?" suspiciously

Jack leered,

"To ravish you."

"No chance, flyboy. Cuddle is all you get."

Daniel got up before Jack could capture him.

"Okay..."

Daniel cocked a disbelieving eyebrow at the easy acquiescence

"...so how about cuddling naked?"

"What was that about taking it slow and easy?"

"We can still do that, Daniel."

"What - naked?"

"You don't have to do anything. Just be comfortable. That's what you said you wanted."

"I'll have enough trouble keeping my hands off you with my pants on. Can you imagine what it would be like with them off?"

"Oh. Yeah!" Jack smiled at Daniel's outraged expression "It's all right, Danny. I'm only kidding - I think."

Daniel relaxed, he was used to Jack teasing him, but felt that in their perilous state of awareness of each other they should be more circumspect. He knew it would only take a small push to launch him into a physical relationship, and he felt breathless at the thought of making love with Jack.

Jack stood up.

"You go to bed. I'll bring us something to eat."

Daniel pursed his lips,

"It rather negates the reason for going to bed if you're not with me."

"I will be."

"Oh, yes. With plates and knives and forks, very romantic!."

"Hey - no chance. If you think I'm slaving over a hot stove while you lounge seductively in bed..." Jack leered, suggestively "...think again. Sandwiches are what you'll get."

"Oh, goody. Crumbs - even more romantic!"

"Daniel!"

"Jack!"

They stared at each other for a moment then suddenly they grabbed and held on tight, their banter forgotten in the feelings that flooded them. They kissed urgently.

"Jack. Oh, God. I..."

"I know. It hit me too." Jack gasped.

"I'm trying to assess..."

"Threat assessing me, Daniel?"

"You're no threat. Except to my sanity. Just trying to assess all the feelings."

"Don't analyse them. With all the words you know, don't try to describe them. Just - feel!"

Daniel knew he was right. Jack placed a light kiss on his forehead, guided him towards the bedroom and said

"I'll be in shortly."

Daniel nodded. He heard himself voice a groan deeper than he thought possible. He felt he was drowning in his feelings.

In the bedroom he stripped to tee and shorts and climbed onto the bed. It was too hot for covers so he lay on his back staring at the ceiling. *What an incredible day!* All that had happened since they woke this morning... 

Jack came in bearing paper napkins and a plate of egg sandwiches.

"Here you are. Something light. No nightmares for you."

"You were the one with the nightmare last night."

"Yeah. Started us off on this joyride." Jack looked at Daniel seriously and said softly "You wanna get off it?"

"No way." He smiled his luminous smile.

Daniel looked so happy that Jack could only stand there foolishly holding the sandwiches; and suddenly said

"I love you, you know."

"Yes, I know."

"How do you know, I've only just told you."

"Jack. I've known since this morning - I don't do casual."

"I know. Neither do I." 

Jack was trying to find the logic in this conversation - with Daniel it was sometimes hard to see where he was going.

"I know. Ergo!..."

"What? What's Urgo got to do with it?" Jack was puzzled at this new twist.

"What?"

"What?"

"Jack. You've lost me."

"You said Urgo had something to do with me loving you. What did he do - plant the suggestion in my head for future reference?"

Daniel rolled over, laughing hysterically - while Jack stood bewildered by the turn the supposedly romantic situation had taken, still holding the neglected sandwiches.

"Help!" he squeaked, which only made Daniel laugh all the more.

Finally Daniel got himself under control. 

"Oh, Jack. The English language is priceless. Ergo means 'therefore'. Er - go, Jack. Not Ur - go, as in that irritating entity that we had in our heads."

"Right. I think. So therefore - means..." Jack was still not there.

"It means that if you and I don't do casual, what we are doing means something important to us. Therefore - love, my friend."

Something dawned in Jack's eyes.

"Ah! I see...so does that mean that ...um you...?"

"Yes it does mean - I love you, too. Ok?"

Jack grinned, widely

"Sweet! Oh,yeah! More than ok."

Daniel reached for the sandwiches.

"Just as well you made these. I've laughed myself hungry."

Jack looked at Daniel gravely

"It's a very rare thing. I'd like to see more." 

"Of?"

"Your laughter."

Daniel choked his amusement into his sandwich, as Jack started to take off his shirt while humming - 'The Stripper'.

"I'm not kidding, Dannyboy. You rarely laugh as you did just now."

"Jack. What happened just now was the funniest thing I've experienced in years. You can't say our lives are particularly full of funny incidents. You might know, anyway, that anything that deals with words is likely to be of interest to me - and, let's face it, you making the mistake of ergo and Urgo was amusing." 

Daniel watched Jack carefully, knowing how easy it was to hurt with laughter. If Jack wasn't sure if he was being laughed at - or with - it would show.

"Jack" Daniel said, softly "You gave me a great gift. You enabled me to laugh at something - not someone -that has always appealed to me about our language - Homonyms."

Jack opened his eyes wide and mouthed 

'Homomonoym?'

"Two words that sound the same" Daniel continued "sometimes words that sound the same and are spelt the same - but have different meanings. It is a particular peculiarity of English that few other languages possess."

Jack was not mollified, he was aggrieved.

"It's all very well for you, Danny. You know all these words; us poor low-brows can only stagger in your footsteps..."

Jack lowered his eyes to hide the lurking gleam, but Daniel knew it was there - he launched himself at Jack, caught him around the waist and hauled him onto the bed.

"What? What?" Jack shouted as Daniel tickled his ribs "Get off."

"I saw you pretending to be hurt, you can't fool me. You don't play fair."

Daniel dug his fingers into Jack's sides

"Who cares about fair?" laughed Jack, "it got me into bed with you."

He turned Daniel onto his back and kissed him thoroughly.

"You've already been in bed with me."

"Not since this morning and a lot has changed since then."

Daniel stretched languorously

"Hasn't it though. I met your previous boyfriend." Daniel threw it out, not knowing why *God when did I become so jealous?*

Jack stilled.

"I told you the truth." He said quietly.

Daniel wrapped his arms around him

"I know you did. I'm sorry. I'm feeling jealous and possessive.

Jack laughed,

"Possess away, Dannyboy. I like that idea. Expect the same from me though, I've always been a possessive bastard, Sara told me that and it's true."

"I've never been important enough to anyone for them to be possessive about me." Daniel said in a small voice.

"More fool they. Things have changed, Danny, now you belong to me, Ok?"

"Mm. I think I like being a possession. Put me in your pocket."

"I wish I could - it would keep you out of trouble."

Daniel went to protest but found his mouth stopped by Jack's.

An interesting situation developed until Jack realised his pants were getting too tight for comfort. He stripped to his shorts but was stopped as he tried to climb back into bed.

He raised his eyebrows in query at Daniel's imperious hand.

"I'm not sleeping with a man who wears his socks in bed. It's perverted."

"I always wear my socks in bed when I'm here. My feet get cold."

Daniel turned a glacial stare on him,

"No socks or no bed."

"I wore my socks last night." Jack protested.

"I didn't notice then - I'm noticing now."

"Danny...my feet."

"You can put them on mine if they're cold. Mine are nice and warm."

"Oh. Well - if I've got an option."

He took off his socks, climbed into the bed and covered them with the comforter.

Daniel wriggled into his arms, sighed, then struggled out again.

"What?"

"I've got to clean my teeth; I'm full of egg shavings."

"Dammit, Daniel we've just got settled, are you always so restless?"

"You've been sharing a tent with me for years. Don't you know?"

"Yeah. But you're usually in your sleeping bag with just your nose showing." Jack snorted, at the thought of lost opportunities.

"That's just until you go to sleep. You don't see my Ninja act, when I get up and prowl in search of enemies." He laughed as he sauntered out to the bathroom.

Jack shivered at the mere thought of Daniel doing such a thing - perhaps he'd better tie him in his sleeping bag next time they went.

He was sleepily awaiting the return of his lover when a slight sound outside alerted him. There was someone creeping up the steps.

He slid from the bed just as Daniel returned. His gestures told Daniel all he needed to know and, with the ease of familiar routine, they moved. Daniel to stand just inside the bedroom door: Jack went into the main room, picked up the baseball bat he kept in the corner and quietly unlocked the door. With his hand on the electric switch, that activated the outside lights, he simultaneously opened the door and switched on the lights. Stepping quickly outside in the light flooding the deck he heard a curse as someone tried to turn and run. 

"What the hell, Travis." he cried "What are you doing here?"

Travis was very much the worse for wear. Gone was the cool professional look, the sleek hair was mussed, the clothes muddied as if he had taken a tumble. Jack could imagine him stumbling down the track to the cabin; he hadn't heard a car so the vet must have left it at the entrance. Travis was obviously drunk, he was weaving unsteadily - holding on the deckrail to keep his balance.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Jack? Just visitin' an old friend with his paramour. You know Jack, I never believed you when you said you had someone - you always came here on your own. Were you ashamed to let us see what you had become? God! He must have been underage, if you've had him that long."

He gave a disgusted laugh

"I didn't think you were that way inclined. Like 'em young and tender, eh? And you an Air Force Colonel too. Just goes to show you don't know what perversions are under the uniform." he sneered.

"You're drunk and out of order" Jack's voice was sharp "Daniel was twentyseven when we met, hardly underage. Not that it's anything to do with you. You have no right to interfere in my life..."

"We were good friends..." Travis' voice faltered.

"We were never good friends" Jack snapped "Get it out of your head that there was anything between us. You were the vet, you looked after my dogs. End of story. We had a few drinks in the bar - with Doc Forbes I seem to remember. The only time we were alone was when you came here - to vow undying love. You had your answer then - and I told you never to come here again."

Daniel had heard the exchange and was furious with the man for breaking up his bedtime with Jack.

*Damn him* he thought *Can't he take a hint? What can I do to get him off our backs?*

Then he had an idea. He stripped off his tee and shorts, looking down at his semi-aroused penis. Have to do something about that in a minute. He went looking for his jacket, remembering he had found something unexpected in the pocket. Right, then...he took his penis into his hand and started working, concentrating on an image of Jack that he had used before - not that he would ever let Jack know - when he needed release.

*Jack under the showers at the SGC, tall and tanned, leaning forward his hands on the tiles as the water slipped over his body flowing down to the shadowy cleft of his buttocks* - he gasped as his shaft filled in his hand. Trembling, he picked up the article he had found and arranged it. 

Travis was whining, and Jack was still staring at him in disgust when a voice demanded

"Jack. Are you coming back to bed? You did want your present didn't you?"

And there was Daniel, posing casually in the doorway, stark naked - with a riveting erection - entertainingly decorated with a big red bow.

Daniel swayed his hips slightly, jutting them out for maximum exposure, as his eyes lazily took in Travis' unkempt appearance. The vet's eyes seemed hypnotised by Daniel's erection, he could not look away.

Daniel looked over at Jack with a mischievous smile, but Jack was equally enthralled at the sight of his Daniel, his usually modest Daniel -sporting the biggest hard-on he'd seen in a long time. He cleared his throat and said,

"Travis, now you can see why you didn't make the grade. Have you anything that can compare with that? Danny, get your interesting artifact back in bed. I don't want you waving it around for anyone to fancy."

Daniel pouted, turned his back and wiggled his butt, then strode back to the bedroom high on adrenaline. He slid back into bed without untying the ribbon.

Back on the deck Jack looked at the drunken vet wondering how he was going to get him to go home; he was in no fit state to drive. He left him lolling on the deck and went back indoors.

"Danny. I'm gonna have to drive him home. He'll kill someone in the state he's in."

Daniel looked dejected. His high had worn off and he felt a bit nauseous.

"Will you drive the Avalanche? Or shall I get a cab?" Jack smiled wanly at him "By the way, great performance there, I'd like to get back quick and take you up on it."

Daniel brightened,

"Ok. I'll get dressed." He stepped out of bed, catching sight of the ribbon. He went to pull it off but was stopped by Jack.

"Leave it. Looks good on you." His eyes gleamed, and he gave Daniel his wolfish smile. "I'll take it off later... slowly!"

Daniel shivered in anticipation. 

They pulled their clothes on and locked up. Outside on deck they considered the problem; then manhandled the vet down the steps and into the Avalanche. They rode down the track with the windows wide open.

Travis' car was parked at the entrance, as Jack had guessed. 

"He can ride with me." offered Daniel

"No way. If he's gonna puke he'll do it in his own car." 

Jack pulled Travis out roughly and bundled him into his own car; then he had to rummage in Travis' pockets for his car keys. Finally he pulled out and headed for Fergus Falls followed by Daniel.

Once there they found the vet's house in a quiet back street. Daniel took the keys and tried various ones until the door unlocked. Jack brought Travis, who was moaning, into the house and laid him on the nearest sofa. Leaving the keys on a table, they left. Jack drove home at top speed, it was gone midnight and the streets were empty.

Thankful to get back inside they fell into bed, into each others arms, yawning hugely.

"Did you say something about...slowly?" asked Daniel sleepily.

Jack arranged Daniel's head on his shoulder before saying

"Yeah...in the morning."

* * *

Jack awoke and turned over, hampered by the arm that held him tightly round the middle. He encountered a pair of large blue eyes staring at him.

"Hey," he said, softly "What is it?"

"Bad dream." muttered Daniel.

"Nightmare?"

Daniel shook his head

"No - just nasty. Travis making trouble."

"I don't think he will. How can he? He came here without invitation. Folks up here don't like that kind of thing. We did him a favour taking him home, could have let him sleep it off among the trees." 

Jack could see his partner wasn't buying it, so he got out of bed and padded into the main room. Daniel heard him talking to someone on his cell phone.

"I called Doc," Jack explained, climbing back into bed "Told him what had happened. He'll call in on Travis on his way to the surgery."

Daniel raised his eyebrows

"And what, exactly, did you tell him had happened?"

Jack looked embarrassed.

"I'm not going to like this am I, Jack?"

"It's no biggie" pleaded Jack "Just that Doc has known about you for a long time."

Daniel groaned,

"No biggie - he says. Come on tell all."

"There's not a lot to tell. When Travis was pestering me I told Doc about it, I wasn't handling things very well at the time..."

Jack looked for understanding, Daniel nodded, so he continued,

"He was very kind, said he would be a third at any meeting I had with Travis. Eventually I told him about you and my...aspirations."

"That would account for the look he gave me when we met. He must have thought we..." he laughed.

Jack looked surprised,

"What?"

"Oh Jack. We've been so busy since we got here what with hanging schoolboys and drunken vets - we haven't got together yet. We are not an - us - we're still two separate entities. Our relationship is as virginal as snow." Jack huffed,

"You're complainin' about my technique again...?"

"No. Just that all our time seems to be taken up by other people. What we need to do..."

His words were suddenly cut off as Jack loomed over him and captured his mouth in a deep kiss.

"I know what we need to do" growled Jack, releasing him "For three nights I've been trying to do it. First we were exhausted, next we had the worry of the boy, last night - Travis came awandering."

"What have you been trying to do?" 

"Make love to you."

Daniel was silent.

"Oh. I know we said we would take it easy. Take our time. But that was supposing we would be spending time alone together. Instead we have had a whole hoard of other people." Jack's voice was frustrated "Dogs, kids, vets..." he broke off as Daniel's eyes were sparkling.

"...don't laugh. It's not funny."

"Jack!"

"We only have a few more days before we..."

"Jack!"

"What?"

"Love me."

"I do. You know I..."

"Love me - now!"

"Oh."

Jack paused, uncertain.

"Jack. I want us to make love; in all the ways it is possible for a man to love another man."

Jack went red with embarrassment and pulled back, away from Daniel.

"You rehearsed that!"

"What makes you think so?"

"Because you sounded as if you knew what you were talking about."

"Jack, I always know what I'm talking about. I'm a linguist, it's what I do. I choose words that suit the situation. I realized that to have any chance of a relationship we have to use words to discuss our needs."

"One's that go straight to my groin?"

"Oh, happy thought. C'mere."

Daniel reached out and pulled Jack down, kissed him, then said

"So Jack..."

"So Daniel..?"

"It's time for us."

"Yes. Um - what do you want...?"

"It's been a long time since I had a physical relationship with anyone."

"Me too."

Daniel giggled

"Barring the times when we were drugged, sarcophagised, hallucinated or non-consensually co-opted."

"Doesn't count." Jack muttered gruffly.

"I know. It doesn't count if it's not reciprocated." 

"So Daniel."

"Don't start that again. Do something."

"Why me?"

"Why not?"

Finding that unanswerable Jack decided to take Daniel's tee shirt off. That was obviously a good move as it got assistance. Daniel obligingly lifted himself up, so Jack took the opportunity to skin him out of his shorts as well. A red bow fell out.

"Ah!" Jack picked it up and dangled it.

They both looked at it, then looked down at Daniel's naked thighs.

"Can't tie anything to that." Jack said , disparagingly.

"Nothing will happen until you strip." Daniel started pulling off Jack's tee. "I want your skin - we're not indulging in frottage."

Jack's eyes gleamed,

"As in rubbing one's clothed body against another's for sexual gratification." he quoted and stripped off his shorts.

"Another nugget from the O'Neill treasury of knowledge." Daniel smiled then demanded "Let's have some friction here."

Jack leaned over and carefully lowered his body onto Daniel's so that the two semi-aroused members were lying against each other. Jack balanced himself on his upper arms and looked down into Daniel's eyes.

"Can you see me from there?" he was aware that Daniel had not yet put on his glasses.

Daniel sighed,

"Jack. I'm myopic not blind. You're only six inches away. Get on with it."

"With what?"

"Did I mention friction? Waiting here."

Jack still hesitated wondering if this should be as awkward as it felt.

"Kiss me."

*I can do that* thought Jack, and did.

Then everything changed. Daniel's arms came around his body and pulled him down. The nether regions felt enthusiastic about moving and suddenly - Houston we have a go!

Later, sated and slightly cross-eyed, Daniel said softly,

"It's been a long time since anyone touched me with love." 

Beside him Jack nodded "Me too. Was it worth the wait?"

Daniel smiled "Yes, love. Except for when I realized we could have been together years ago."

Jack rolled over to face him,

"Yeah. Life's a bitch. What we need is some kind of mental communication. So we can get on the same wavelength."

"Well, Sam already reckons we're telepathic. The way we finish each others sentences, and say the same things at the same time."

"We've had a connection since the first time we went to Abydos." Jack agreed, his hand finding something soft.

He pulled it out. 

Daniel lazily watched Jack twirling the red ribbon.

"You won't find anywhere to tie that for a while." he said contentedly.

"Mm, Some other time perhaps. What were you doing with a ribbon anyway?"

"It was in the pocket of my jacket."

"Dare I ask what it was doing in the pocket of your jacket?" Jack's tone was suspicious.

"It has been there - oh, I reckon a couple of years. She doesn't wear ribbons any more." Daniel's voice had a teasing note.

"What? Who?"

"You know. I'd forgotten all about it till I put that jacket on the other day. The ribbon fell out one day when we were wrestling on the couch, I must have put it in my pocket at the time and forgot to give it back. Still it's a nice memento."

"Daniel. So help me I'll kill you - if you don't tell me who... whoah! - wrestling on the couch? Who with?"

"Why, Jack." Daniel was all wide-eyed and innocent "What's the matter?"

"Tell me who it was."

Daniel laughed delightedly

"Jack! You're jealous - oh,lovely. I never thought you could be. Thought it was only me and my mean mind, thinking of you with Travis."

"I told you there was no - me with Travis."

"I know you did."

"Did you believe me?"

"Yes. It just bothers me that he'd like there to be."

"Well. He's got no chance now. I'm a one - guy guy."

"Thank heaven."

"You gonna tell me - who?"

"Mm. Cassie."

"Oh. Um - sorry."

"No, Jack. Don't be sorry. I feel very loved. Especially after this morning."

"Ah. About this morning. How do you feel?" the brown eyes were anxious.

"Do you want the stock 'God! That was incredible' answer or a bullet-point summary?" was Daniel's lazy comeback.

Jack looked bewildered.

Daniel turned on to his side and propped himself up on an elbow.

"After all this time conversing with my right hand - it may come as a surprise to you that I feel as if I've had mind-blowing sex, and it wasn't even a fuck."

"Yes, it was. It was friction-fuck."

"So now we're arguing semantics. You know what I mean. Pen-etr-ati-ve sex!"

"So how was it?"

"Oh.God!" Daniel sighed "Will - incredible - do?"

"Yeah. Wow. That's good."

"Yeah. Jack - first you were concerned about your seduction tech now it's your sexual tech. Have you got issues you want to talk about?"

"Um - Just that it's been a long time and..."

"You're not sure if you can still cut it? Oh - Jack - get a life!"

"I think we just did."

They laughed, the awkwardness broken.

Daniel sat up, pulled Jack to him and kissed him soundly.

"Now you've done your duty by me, you know what comes next don't you?"

Jack shook his head.

"Sex makes me hungry. So - where's my breakfast, Lover?"

"I'll put coffee on while I shower, Ok?"

Daniel nodded.

Jack started the coffee filtering and strolled into the bathroom.

Daniel got up, rummaged for some clean clothes then went into the kitchen and poured coffee. Leaving Jack's on the counter he took his own back to bed. He sat there gazing at the streaks on his stomach and chest feeling a great watershed had been passed. He had thought they would never get around to any kind of love -making despite their obvious desire for each other. The time he had spent in fantasies about his friend, no - lover, was no longer necessary - he had the real thing. Hugging the thought to him as he drank his coffee, he was astute enough to realise there were hurdles to be overcome when they got back to the mountain. But while they were here, with this little oasis of calm, they could be themselves. 

Jack appeared at the door, dressed in clean shirt and chinos just as a frenzied barking was heard on the deck.

"Grab your clothes, Daniel. Get in the shower - the kids are here."

*Did I say oasis of calm?* Daniel muttered to himself as he picked up his clothes and fled. Kids are up early; he looked at the time as he took off his watch. Ten o'clock - not so early. Ah, but they'd had more interesting things to do this morning than think of breakfast - or even coffee!

Jack opened the doors as Mari and Scott came up the steps, Scooby was already sure of his welcome from Jack, who stooped and made a fuss of him.

"Hi, kids. Just in time for some chocolate." They came inside, while Jack made chocolate then they took it out on the deck - swinging their legs on the high deckchairs.

Daniel appeared, dressed, wet hair tousled. Jack poured him another mug of coffee and nodded at him to join the children while he cooked breakfast.

Daniel grabbed a plate of cookies from the counter and took them outside. When he sat down a long nose rested itself on his knee, brown eyes looking alternately at the plate and up into his eyes with a soulful expression *Just like Jack's* he thought.

He gestured to the children to help themselves to cookies, gave one to the dog, and asked,

"Are you going in to see Dean, this morning?"

Mari shook her head. 

"No. Mom said we'll go this afternoon. If the tests are finished and Dean is okay, we can bring him back to the cabin. Then we will go home tomorrow." 

Scott, a rim of chocolate encircling his mouth, asked,

"Will you go to see him, Dr. Daniel? I know he wants to see you."

"Jack and I will go in this morning, when we've had breakfast."

"We had ours hours ago." Scott was sniffing the bacon smells coming from the kitchen.

"Then I expect you are ready for more. I'll tell the chef." Daniel strode to the kitchen.

Jack had anticipated him and was putting more bacon in the pan,

"I'll do sandwiches for them." 

He cut and buttered bread and laid crispy bacon between the slices. He handed the plates to Daniel who carried them out to the children after pouring his third coffee.

Jack came out shortly afterwards with their own breakfasts, at which the children stared.

"What kind of breakfast is that?" asked Scott, munching a bacon sandwich which left grease combining with chocolate.

Daniel grinned and handed him a napkin.

"They have this in England." he told them and proceeded to amuse them with stories of his college days - leaving out the pub crawls and other unsuitable activities.

After they had finished breakfast and the children had washed their bacon greasy hands and faces, they went down to the boathouse. Jack unhooked the netted beach ball and brought it out to play with the children. Scooby joined in, especially when the ball went in the lake and he dived in to rescue it. Jack had to use a boathook to bring it in just as Daniel decided he wouldn't mind a swim. Everyone got wet, courtesy of Scooby - but soon dried in the hot sun. 

Finally Jack decided it was nearly time to go and see Dean, so they took the children back to their cabin some way up the creek.

Maggie met them at the door

"Did they come and disturb you? I told them not to, but that Mari has a mind of her own. She said she was going to see her Dr. Daniel, she knew he wouldn't mind. I'm sorry if they bothered you."

"No bother, Maggie." Daniel smiled at her "They were no trouble. And Mari" he turned to the girl "You can call me Daniel."

"No" she said vehemently "Dr. Daniel sounds more important."

"Oh. I'm not important, Mari."

"Don't take any notice, Mari. He's very important." Jack was determined to let her know she was right in her assessment.

"Would you both come to dinner tonight, Jack?" asked Maggie "We seem to want to thank you by feeding you, a poor return for what you did, but we'd be pleased if you would. We'll be leaving tomorrow, if Dean's well enough, and it would be a pleasure for us all if you would come."

Jack looked at Daniel who smiled and nodded.

"Of course we will. I don't mind you feeding us; it will save me a job."

"Colonel Jack" again Mari had her own ideas of protocol "When you said Dr. Daniel was a doctor of rocks - what did you mean?"

"I'll leave Daniel to tell you all about that tonight."

Lucas came in "Ah. Welcome both of you. Jack - thanks for the tip, I caught four bass from that little lake you recommended. Maggie, have you asked them about tonight?"

"Yes she has, Lucas. It's very kind of you, and we'd be delighted." Jack gestured to Daniel "We're going up to the hospital now. We need to see Doc Forbes, and we'll call in on Dean while we're there."

Maggie followed them to the gate,

"Oh, I'm glad you're going to see him. He said last night that he wanted to thank you. Tell him we'll be in to see him later on."

"I thought he wasn't allowed to talk." Daniel commented.

"He isn't. He made them give him writing materials, so he could tell us what happened."

Jack nodded,

"Very enterprising. Sounds like a good youngster."

Maggie smiled her appreciation.

They strolled back to the cabin, not hurrying because the midday sun was really hot.

Daniel flopped onto the couch, fanning himself.

Jack sat down beside him.

"Well. That went well!"

"Oh. Jack. I nearly died..."

Jack grimaced.

"You don't get to do that again."

"...when you said the children were here. I heard the dog but didn't think. There was I, covered in interesting fluids..." he grinned

"Yes, weren't you just." Jack grinned "Thank heavens I was dressed. - And I haven't been able to do this for hours." He leaned over Daniel and kissed him with some fervour.

"Why do you let me do all the work?" insisted Jack, pulling back.

Daniel gave him a rather dazed grin.

"Well, I could say because you like being the big macho in charge, or I could flatter you and say because you do it so well..."

"I like that one."

"...but the truth is - you grab me before I have a chance to grab you."

"It's my lightning reflexes?"

"No, it's not - it's because you can't wait. You're like a kid with a new toy."

"I like my new toy," growled Jack "Wanna play with my new toy."

"We're supposed to be going to the hospital."

"Spoil it, why don't ya?"

"C'mere..." Daniel grabbed Jack by the ears and kissed him savagely.

Jack moaned,

"Ooh! I could go for macho Danny! Alpha Danny!."

"That's as much as you get. Move your butt, or we'll never get anywhere."

"Such romantic talk. Move your butt, indeed!"

Part 5

They drove into the Fergus Falls hospital car park just as Dr. Forbes was getting out of his car. He waited for them to join him and said.

"Hi, you two. Have you come to see the boy? I saw Travis this morning - not a pretty sight. He was confused about getting home, but he remembered what had happened. Very contrite - typical drunk."

Jack's eyebrows rose,

"Drunk?"

"Yes. Didn't you know?"

Jack shook his head.

Doc went on,

"You haven't been around very much recently or you would know. Started a few years ago, probably after your ultimatum. He holds his job down okay, competent as always - unless anyone calls for him in the evening, That can be tricky. It seems he starts to drink when he gets home. Guess that's the only way he can deal with what he is. You know - small town, not like the big city."

"There was no sign of it when we took the Casson's dog to him." Jack looked at Daniel who shook his head in agreement.

"No. There wouldn't be. He knows his career would be on the line if anything should go wrong. He was very apologetic, Jack, let me know he'd made a fool of himself and insulted you and Daniel. He said he wouldn't bother you again and asked me to apologise for his behaviour - and to thank you for bringing him home."

"I wondered if he could cause trouble for Jack?" Daniel queried.

"No. He's not like that, not that he could anyway without divulging his own interest. He talks a lot about you, Jack - to me because I'm the only one who knows. I wouldn't normally be speaking to you like this, but you are part of the story and you asked for my help."

"Yeah. Thanks for that."

"I'll keep an eye on him. See him when I can."

They walked together into the hospital where Doc said, 

"We'll call in on young Dean now. I have a surgery at three, so I can't stay long." They followed him down the corridor to a small room at the end.

Dean was sitting up reading a comic, he looked up as they entered. Like his sister he had dark curly hair and brown eyes. He recognised Doc and smiled, then looked at the other two men.

"These are Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson, Dean. The people who rescued you. We've come to see how you are doing? You know you mustn't speak yet, don't you?"

The boy nodded, smiled and mouthed 'Thank you' to Jack and Daniel.

Doc looked at Dean's charts; as he did a doctor came into the room and greeted him. They chatted, comparing notes, while Jack said

"I'm glad things are okay with you. But I'd love to know how you got caught like that. Wouldn't have thought it possible."

The boy reached to his nightstand and handed Jack a piece of paper. He'd obviously been asked to write an account of his accident. Jack and Daniel read it silently, feeling a chill at the ease with which, in one unthinking moment, a tragedy could have occurred.

'The rope was so long,' the boy had written 'that it dragged in the water and Scooby kept chasing it. I looped it up round my arm but it got in the way of my hands. So I put the loop round my neck. It was alright while I was holding on, but when my hands slipped the rope went tight round my neck.'

"Your hands were wet?" asked Daniel.

The boy nodded.

Daniel smiled his megawatt smile "You were very lucky." he said softly, and the boy, as people always did at the Daniel special, responded.

Dean took the paper back and scribbled

'Lucky me you were there.'

The doctor left and Doc came over, 

"Well, young man. You will be pleased to hear you can go home." Dean punched the air with his fist.

"That's good," Jack was elated "Your parents are coming later this afternoon; they were hoping to take you home."

"And we're visiting you tonight." added Daniel "Your Mom invited us to dinner."

Dean smiled his pleasure.

Doc gathered his things together preparing to go, when the door opened and the Casson family arrived. Mari was missing so Daniel reckoned she was in the car with Scooby. He liked the little girl, she was a bright child - interested in any number of things and very much her own small person.

They left the boy with his family and strode out to the car park. Doc went off to his surgery; Jack and Daniel walked over to the Casson car - sure enough there was Mari with Scooby. Dog and child exited the car as the men arrived.

"Have you seen Dean," she asked, excitedly "Can he come home?"

"Yes, and you will be able to go home to Pittsburgh." Daniel responded.

"Pity! I've only just found you, and we have to go away." Her voice was quite sad.

"But you'll be going home to your school and friends. I know it's nice to be on holiday but you wouldn't want to stay here forever. Jack says it gets freezing in winter with thick snow for weeks."

"I wouldn't mind that - I like snow. School's all right but the other kids are a bit childish. They like silly games. I like to read. I think it would be nice to stay here with you until you go home."

"We've only got a few more days here. Then we have to go back to work."

They watched Jack as he played in the car park with Scooby. Running after a thrown stick and bringing it back to Jack was obviously the high point of Scooby's afternoon. Daniel turned back to Mari.

"We're going to have to go soon. Jack is mending his boat, and I have some painting to do."

"What are you painting - the house?"

"No. A picture of the cabin. I've only just started it, it's just a drawing so far - I've got to get it done before we leave."

Jack came running up with a leaping Scooby.

"Dogs!" he puffed "They never tire. Hey, Mari, are you going in to see your brother?"

"No. I said I would look after Scooby, unless Dean wasn't coming home. Now I know he is, I'll stay here." She climbed back into the car with the dog.

"You are coming tonight?" she asked Daniel "You will tell me about rocks?"

She cast such a suspicious glance at Jack that both men laughed.

"Yes, I'll tell you about rocks."

They said their goodbyes and got into their own car.

"Nice child." commented Jack as he steered out of the car park.

"Yes. And I think she's a lonely one. Doesn't seem to like the other kids much. Likes to read. Used to being on her own I suspect."

"Like someone else I could name. Got a fellow feeling have you, Danny?"

"Something like that. Where did she get this rock business from?"

"She knew you weren't a vet, so I told her you were a doctor of rocks, I didn't think she would know what an archaeologist was."

"Jack. Her father is an amateur one, and I would think a child like Mari would be fascinated."

"Like you were, you mean?"

"Well yes. It was my parent's profession and when you are small your parents' interests are important to you." 

They rode the rest of the way in an easy silence. Daniel found himself looking at Jack's profile, much as he had done on the trip up here. What a lot had changed since then. He remembered his thoughts as they had approached Jack's home - his longings, hopes...

"Hey. Come back to earth, Danny. We're home."

He looked up and there was the cabin, waiting for them. He glanced at Jack and felt a surge of desire spread through him.

He followed as Jack mounted the steps and unlocked the door. 

As soon as they got inside he launched himself at Jack. Caught off balance they fell onto the couch in a tangled heap, with Daniel kissing Jack thoroughly, pushing him down till he was spread over him like a blanket. 

Jack looked up into the half closed eyes and murmured,

"Not complainin' here but what brought that on?" 

"A sudden urge."

"Feel free..."

"You will rephrase that."

"Um. Okay. Be my guest. Give in to your urges anytime...Hey, wheryagone?" as Daniel scrambled up and sat in the armchair.

"I'm nervous."

Jack laughed.

"Of me? Hey, I liked you assaulting me, thought I was goin' to have to make all the runnin' in this relationship."

"No. Not you. Visitors!"

Jack sat up,

"Where?"

"Not now. But we seem to have had a constant stream of visitors. First the kids, even though that was an accident - then Doc, then the Cassons, then Travis and this morning the kids again. The doors are wide open and..."

"Ok. I get your point."

"Sorry. But I did nearly get caught with my pants off."

"Daniel. You're worrying unnecessarily. Doc is in his surgery, Travis is in his. The Cassons are at the hospital and they won't come here as they are taking Dean home and he will have to rest. I think we're safe."

"Probably get the dog then!"

"Come on, Danny. Lock the doors; we'll remove ourselves to the bedroom."

They laid on the bed.

"Now what?" Daniel asked when nothing happened.

"I'm thinking that this morning's exertions weren't so bad, were they?"

"God, no!"

"So how about going a little further?"

"Um. I think I could go for that."

"Danny, you sound like a reluctant virgin."

"That's because I am."

"What? Explain that remark."

"I'm not reluctant, Jack, don't think that...just inexperienced. The enthusiasm's there."

"For cryin' out loud. When were you going to tell me?"

"When we got around to it."

"It?"

"Inside."

"Oh, that. So you haven't...

Daniel shook his head

"No. I was a giver not a taker?"

"Sounds just like you, Danny. That just about encapsulates your life."

"Ooh. Big words!"

"Don't make fun..."

"I wasn't, Jack. It's a nervous, sarcastic reaction..."

"...to any talk about your personal life. I know, Daniel. I've heard it often enough. So - was it always girls with you?"

"No. I didn't mean it that way. I - well I, messed around at college. Guess most of us did. Girls, guys - we tended to take what was on offer, not that there was much for me. Both sexes seemed to go for the Jocks. I wasn't sure what I was or wanted. As for being spiked, speared whatever the current lingo is - that wasn't a problem. It was a little too intimate for me - and there were those only too willing to be done to."

"And because you were a guy you felt safe doing the doing?"

"When you put it like that, Jack, I guess safe was where I was trying to be."

"And now?"

"Jack, this is you and me. We know each other, trust each other. Hell, I trust you with my life - how can I not trust you with my body. If it didn't want you it wouldn't matter, but it does and so do I. As I said I'm not reluctant - just apprehensive of something new. How was your first time?" 

"Iraq!" Daniel caught his breath, Jack went on "And not pretty. Like you I was a giver. After Iraq it took me a long time to realise that I hadn't been doing that to my partners." Jack shook his head "It's ok. I don't put that on the same level. I was Air Force, things were difficult as it was, military thinking being what it is. I was a guy so it was alright for me to fuck girls - and guys in secret, - but no-one did it to me. Unacceptable."

He shook his head, thinking what an ass-hole he'd been - his own selfish desires had always taken precedent.

"All that stopped when I met Sara, I don't know why but she was enough. Why are we dredging up old memories - oh. I know we were talking about - as you euphemistically put it - spiking or spearing; don't know those, poke, boogie and fuck were our terms."

"Euphemistically? - watch it Jack. Your education's showing."

"Enough. Dr. Jackson - no more talk. Strip."

"Oh, no. You want me, you do the work."

"Hey! You jumped me - remember?"

Daniel snuggled down as Jack unbuttoned his shirt 

"It's been an exhausting few days. I could go to sleep..."

"No way, D J! You started this."

"When did my life get so complicated. Here I am being expertly stripped by my..."

"Passionate lover?"

"...best friend..."

"Exciting lover?"

"...my team-mate, my colleague, my commanding officer..."

"That's four people. Which one am I?"

Daniel sighed, his banter forgotten,

"My Jack!"

"Mister Romantic." Jack kissed him slowly and sweetly...Daniel's arms came up to reach round his neck and they lay together just savouring each other.

Finally Jack pulled away

"You're very nicely naked. I suppose I have to strip myself?"

"I think I can reciprocate."

"Ooh. Big words!" Jack mimicked Daniel's earlier exclamation.

"I'm entitled. It says so on my diploma."

"Start stripping. Dr. Jackson or I'll...that was quick" Jack gasped as his pants and shorts were thrown over the end of the bed. "Where did you learn that?

"In the marine's showers. Strip - splash - dress... before the comments started."

"Hey! Who the hell dared..?"

"Forget it. It was a long time ago. When I first joined. Even you called me a geek!"

"Not knowing better."

"Neither did they."

"Your capacity for forgiveness amazes me." Daniel shrugged.

"I could ignore it as long as they didn't touch me. You know how I am about being touched? ...only you can."

"They didn't, did they? I'll kill 'em." Jack raged

"Ferretti put a stop to it."

"Thank God for that. Why didn't you come to me?"

"I couldn't. You already thought I was incompetent."

"I've got a lot to live down, Danny."

"How about something coming up?"

"That I can manage - c'mere."

Hands moved, stroked; coaxed - breath shortened. Words were whispered that neither would admit to in any other situation - kisses became deeper, and the age-old rocking of two pliant bodies soon had them gasping into each other's mouths.

Later, having climbed down from their respective highs, Jack mused,

"It's a pity the shower is too small for two."

"Just as well. All that slippery flesh would be such a turn on we'd never get out."

"Wait till I get you home, Danny. My shower is big enough."

"So is mine."

They lazed for a while, until first Jack, then Daniel showered and dressed. Daniel took himself down to the generator room for wine to take to the Cassons. He came back with two bottles that he waved at Jack, who nodded his approval.

"I'm hungry." Daniel investigated the refrigerator for snacks.

"Yeah, me too. Why does sex always do that?"

"Emotional energy."

"Thought it was just physical."

"Shouting - 'I love you '- at the top of your voice is a dead giveaway."

Daniel could hardly believe the sight of Jack blushing.

"I didn't...did I?"

"Yes. You did."

"Oh, shit!"

"Jack. For heaven's sake. It's not a crime."

"You don't mind."

"Why on earth should I mind? I don't know what I was muttering in the throes of passion but I'm pretty sure it wasn't the Book of the Dead. It was a compliment, if you meant it."

"Of course I meant it. It's just..."

"What?"

"It's not a guy thing."

Daniel laughed,

"It's a bit late to be thinking that. You constantly surprise me with your ability to confuse yourself." 

"Yeah. Well - oh to hell with it, what about something to eat?"

"That's my Jack, change the subject why don't you. If Maggie cooks like she eats we'll be in for a feast." Daniel started making sandwiches.

"Just something small then, to tide us over."

Barking could be heard outside the door.

"Oh. Hell. It's the kids again." Catching Jack's look Daniel added "I like them, okay? I'm just glad I'm dressed this time. Funny how they turn up when we are eating?"

But it wasn't the children. When Jack opened the door Scooby walked in and went immediately to the kitchen.

Jack laughed

"Look at that. Knows what kitchens are all about."

"Told you we'd get the dog. They must have let him loose when they got home. Wonder how he found us?"

"Come on, Daniel. He's been here three times. It's only a mile or two. Nothing for a dog that size. Dogs are intelligent you know. Have to get you a dog."

"No thanks" Daniel was feeding Scooby pieces of ham from his sandwich "I've already got a pet."

"Your fish aren't pets, they're not even company."

"Who's talking about fish? I'm talking about you. And you're all the company I need."

"Aw! That's nice, Dannyboy."

Daniel gave him a glare and said, in an acerbic tone,

"Eat your sandwich, before I give it to the dog!"

"Think I'll give them a ring. They might get worried about not finding Scooby." said Jack, punching the number into his cell phone.

Daniel heard Jack talking to Maggie explaining that the dog was visiting. She must have offered to send the children to collect him because he suddenly said,

"No. That's okay, Maggie. He's no bother. We'll bring him back when we come. See you in a couple of hours." He closed his cell phone "So what do you intend doing for the next two hours?"

Daniel pondered. 

"I could finish that sketch. It shouldn't take longer than an hour, the bulk of it's there, then I can start painting tomorrow." He was also eager to get on with the secret picture he was doing of Jack.

"Yeah, well I could do an hour on the boat." He wandered over to Daniel, clasped him around the waist and held him. "On the other hand, boat bottoming is not what I really want to do. There are other b..." 

Daniel pulled away, laughing

"Don't say it. Not in front of the dog. You do your boat, I'll do my picture. We've already had plenty of play."

Jack sighed

"Ah, Danny. You can never have too much play."

Daniel kissed him consolingly, collected his painting materials and set off round the lake.;He looked at the cabin sketch and decided to wait until morning to complete it. Time of day, shadows and light angle make a difference, he thought. Fortunately for the sketch of Jack he had pencilled in much of the detail and, as luck would have it, Jack was now bending over his boat at a slightly different angle. He quickly started another page and drew in the new attitude.

Scooby, who had been lying on deck, padded down to Jack and begged him to play - so Jack obliged. Daniel took the opportunity to quickly sketch man and dog. When Jack stopped playing and went back to his caulking, Daniel returned to his boat picture.

Gazing at Jack's rear end seemed like a rather satisfying way of spending some time and he was startled when Jack called.

"Come inside. We've only got an hour."

Hastily gathering up his gear, he hurried to the cabin where Jack was stripping.

"Have to have another shower. Sweaty work in the sun. You were nice and cool, I suppose?"

Daniel forbore to mention the internal heat he had experienced while drawing Jack's ass.

Later, as they strolled down the creek path, Daniel said,

"We mustn't stay too late. They will need their sleep tonight. Big day for them tomorrow."

Jack was throwing sticks for Scooby.

"Yeah. I know. Gonna miss those kids, and this fella. Been kinda nice having them." He glanced mischievously at Daniel, "Not that you really wanted the company."

"Was I that obvious?"

"Hey! I didn't think you'd admit it. I was just joking. You've been good with the kids."

"I did resent them a bit, I know I shouldn't. You like kids, Jack. They've been good for you, even I can appreciate that. And I do like them, especially Mari - she's sweet, funny and so serious. It's just that we've hardly had time to ourselves..."

"And that is what I brought you up here for. I wanted time with you, Danny. I still do. We'll have time after they've gone. This place is important to me. I want you to get to know it, because you're the other important factor in the equation."

Daniel was moved by Jack's seriousness.

"Thank you." he said softly "I've never been part of an equation before."

"You are now. If you can stand it being just the two of us."

Daniel laughed,

"Jack. When it is just the two of us, I'll be delighted."

They arrived at the Casson's gate where Mari and Scott greeted them and ushered them indoors.

A big table had been set ready, flowers and napkins adorned it and hot rolls spiced the air.

Lucas came in and greeted them.

"You must have smelled it. Maggie is just dishing up. Why, thank you, Daniel. That's very kind." He took the wine and murmured appreciatively at the label.

Mari took Daniel away and sat him down,

"After dinner will you tell me about rocks?"

"I can tell you now, Mari. The rocks are just - well it's what Jack calls them. Really they are called artifacts, which is another name for something made by people. Archaeologists love to find rocks, for instance, that have been sculpted with ancient tools or engraved with words of an ancient language. It gives us an understanding of the past, of how those people lived - so different from how we live today."

"So books and planes and cars are our today's artifacts."

Such a quick grasp, he thought.

"That's right. Future archaeologists will learn how we lived by the things we have made and left behind."

"So when Daddy was asking about those Indians who lived here a long time ago, he was trying to learn a bit about how they lived."

"Yes. What they ate, what they wore - how they travelled."

"Didn't they have horses?"

"We don't know, Mari. Horses - small ones - go back a long way but no-one really knows when ancient man started riding them. People have always travelled by their feet."

"Come on, you two." Maggie brought in great platters of food, Daniel sighed - here we go again. The trouble was it smelled so good.

Jack sat down his eyes sparkling at the sight of the bass Maggie had so lovingly prepared. Baked in chicken stock with onions, mushrooms and a generous helping of Masala, the fragrant dish was served with wild rice and green beans.

He glanced across at his partner, engrossed in something Mari was saying; then Daniel looked up at Jack with a slight smile indicating the abundant food. Jack knew what he was thinking - 'I said it would be a feast.'

Lucas came in with an open bottle and poured wine for all including small ones for the children. Dean, who was being good although he was bursting to talk, hovered his hand over his wine but pulled back and took a great swig of water.

Lucas folded his hands and the table companions became silent. Maggie slipped into her place as Lucas murmured a grace for the meal and thanks for the company.

Maggie turned to Jack,

"Dean would like to know about life in the Air force. He loves planes, and I think he has designs on the Air force as a career if he can get the right grades."

Jack turned to the boy and engaged him in talk of his favorite occupation. Dean had brought his pad and pencil and was asking questions as fast as Jack could answer them. Daniel watched them avidly until Maggie distracted him by speaking quietly,

"I said to the doctor how really good you were with children, the kids couldn't stop talking about you. He said Jack had a son"

"Yes. There was an unfortunate accident and he was killed." Daniel felt uncomfortable talking of Charlie like this though he knew Maggie was only being friendly and was obviously taken by Jack's manner with her son.

"That is a shame. He's good man with them. As you are yourself, Dr. Daniel" she grinned at him "You've quite captivated my Mari. I think she wants to be an archaeologist."

"I think she's interested because she picked up on what Lucas was doing. I was the same, watching my parents, seeing how engrossed in the past they were. It can be fascinating for the right person. She has a very enquiring mind."

The evening wound itself down as one by one the children were taken to bed. Goodbyes were said and Jack and Daniel excused themselves knowing the family had a long day ahead. They strolled down the creek path towards their own bed.

"We need this walk, at least I do." complained Daniel "I've never eaten so much. I knew they would overdo it."

"You ate all yours. It was good." protested Jack.

"Yes. It was, but it was all I could do to finish. I noticed you had second helpings."

"Why were you noticing, Danny? You worried about my diet? Yours is the one you should be concerned about. Anyway first rule of a soldier - take your meals when you can, you never know when you'll get another."

"I think you carry that adage a bit too far. You always have second helpings." Daniel curled his lip.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Jack, you know you do."

"Not in the commissary."

"Even in the commissary. When they've got pie."

Jack subsided into mutterings about people taking an unhealthy interest in his food intake.

Daniel gave him an enigmatic smile and they reached home in silence.

Jack opened up the doors, and lit a couple of lanterns, but Daniel stood at the deckrail looking across the lake. Jack sidled up behind him and put his arms around his waist, Daniel dropping his head back onto Jack's shoulder.

"I love this place."

"I'm glad." Jack's voice was low "I love it too, it's always been part of me. You said something the day we arrived - you said it was a place of peace - it conveyed that to you even on your first night. I wanted you to feel as I do, but with all that's been going on we've had very little peace." he smiled ruefully "I've never had so many visitors. I rarely see anyone - most people know this is the end of the creek and they don't come this far."

"That first night, and the following morning - before the accident - I felt so relaxed. Sitting across the lake watching you work, doing my sketch; a world away from the SGC, Kinsey, Goa'uld's and all the stress we live with. It was as if this place had leeched all the tension out of me. I was happy..." he turned round in Jack's arms "...just being here with you. As a friend - not knowing that we could be anything more." he pulled Jack's face to his and kissed him. "Thank you for bringing me."

They walked into the cabin, locked the doors and prepared for bed. A yawning Jack put out a lantern, and made his way to the bedroom. Daniel was already half-asleep, so Jack took him in his arms and said

"I guess you're too tired to..?

"Too full is more like it. Food puts me to sleep."

"Sex does too, you said so this morning."

"No I didn't. I said sex makes me hungry. I'm full of that bass you helped Lucas catch."

"And you don't want to play?"

Daniel turned over and lay on top of Jack, gazing down at him with big, serious eyes,

"What do you want?"

Jack smiled, aware that neither of them was particularly aroused. Too much food! Oh well!

"To go to sleep with you in my arms."

Daniel sighed, rolled off Jack and tucked himself into his partner's arms.

"That can be arranged."

Part 6

The morning was full of bird-song when Jack untangled himself from Daniel and climbed out of bed. He padded barefoot into the kitchen and started the coffee makings; then went for a shower. Returning, in clean tee and shorts, he poured two mugs and went back to the bedroom. He found Daniel - naked on their bed, his hands behind his head, looking at Jack with a challenging expression. Jack glanced at the tumescent penis and murmured,

"Impressive - but no cigar!"

Daniel raised querying eyebrows

"You were expecting a cigar? WYSIWYG!"

Jack looked puzzled,

"Is that what you call it?

Daniel stifled a giggle.

"It's computerese for -'what you see is what you get.'"

"So - I repeat - no cigar."

"Mm?"

"I have come to expect my presents to be decorated."

Daniel pulled the red ribbon out from under the pillow and tied it in place.

"Better." Jack climbed in beside him and hovered his hand over the ribbon, tugging gently on one end.

Daniel's breath caught in his throat

"You promised you would take it off - slowly." he reminded.

"Not yet." Jack's shorts had become uncomfortable, so he skinned out of them "Got a toy that needs playing with."

Daniel looked at the rather large erection being offered.

"Looks like I've got one too." he gasped. "You are so...Oh my God! It'll never fit."

"What?"

"That will not go in."

"Go in?"

"Me."

"Oh. Did you want to?"

Daniel closed his eyes and swallowed

"I was going to ask...say that...I wanted you inside me." he whispered.

Jack turned to Daniel, took him in his arms and held him close.

"And now?"

"I didn't realise you were so big."

"Daniel. We made love twice yesterday. How can you not know what I look like?"

"Um...was squashed between us."

"As was yours. But I noticed you."

"Well, I was enjoying myself too much to look, and by the time I did...you were normal."

"This is normal."

"No, it's not. It's gigantic!"

"Daniel, if you care to measure us both you will find that we are about the same. You are a little longer, I'm sort of - fatter."

"It's those pies!" muttered Daniel.

Jack laughed

"You dissing my diet, again?"

Daniel turned away and grabbed his coffee, taking a large swallow. He was disappointed - he had hyped himself up in preparation for something he wasn't sure he was ready for, but wanted anyway - now he was daunted by the dimensions involved. Jack let him finish his coffee, drinking his own with an affectionate smile.

"Well..." Daniel started, looking down at the wilting erection, the red bow sadly limp. Jack cuddled him and said

"It's not as bad as you think. To put it crudely, Danny, you have used your tool in the past, as have I without incident. Now did you get any complaints?" Daniel shook his head, as far as he could remember, his recipients had been surprisingly pleased. 

"Neither did I. Which goes to show - that we are not abnormal - and that it is not impossible to do what we want - we just be careful.. We didn't hurt anyone then, so what makes you think I would, or could, ever hurt you?"

Daniel looked at him with hopeful eyes, willing him to be right. Jack was once again aware, as so often in the field, of the trust his friend had in him, trust he knew he often didn't deserve. He did, however, mean what he had said - he would never hurt him.

"Let's see what we can do to repair this situation." 

He slid his hand onto the soft shaft and gently massaged it. Little squeezes and strokes, plus the gentle handling of the ball sac soon had Daniel erect again. This time he did take the bow off slowly, pulling the ties as he hummed 'The Stripper' - slightly off-key; making Daniel giggle - as his breath caught up the excitement. 

Daniel tried to pull him over, but Jack resisted. This was going to be all for Daniel. The desire he felt, the eagerness to plunge himself into Daniel's hot body was going to be reined in. His hand was firmer now on Daniel's shaft - stroking, turning, upside, downside, round the head, lingering at times, holding, squeezing sometimes light, sometimes firm. All the time loving Daniel with his kisses, with his words - until the words came back at him - "love you, love you - please - oh God! Jack!" And Daniel came, long and hard, shaking with every nerve on fire.

As he watched Daniel come back to earth with shuddering sighs, Jack could feel the racing heart beneath his hand as he stroked his lover's chest soothingly.

"Jack" the voice was broken, almost a whisper "you want me to tell you how good that was?"

"No" he answered, softly "you showed me."

"What about you?"

"I'm holding on for something better. In a little while - when you're back with me."

"Want to sleep." Daniel yawned apologetically.

"That's all right. Do that, get your strength back."

"Gonna need it?"

"Youbetcha!"

When Daniel fell asleep Jack sat looking at the man who had become his lover after so many yearning years. He still had trouble finding the truth of this thought. As Daniel had said -'when will I wake up?' He grabbed some tissues and gently cleaned his lover's body, then eased off the bed and strolled to the kitchen to start the coffee. Daniel would want it, need it. When he awoke, a coffee deficient Daniel was non-cooperative, pissy and a pain in the ass. He wanted him pliant, relaxed and suggestible. Half an hour later there was movement. The aroma had obviously woken the addict for, as Jack re-entered the bedroom bearing coffee mugs, Daniel said,

"Oh! I have got you well trained."

Jack slid back on the bed

"Now I'm going to train you!"

The blue eyes widened

"And you're going to do that - how?"

"Well. First you're going to drink your coffee so I know you're wide awake - then I'm going to make love to you."

"S'posin' I want a refill?"

"Danny - you can have as many as you like. This is not a race. What did Chaka say to you - 'it will take as long as it takes'? I want you to be comfortable with what we're doing."

He handed Daniel his coffee, then sipped his own slowly. Daniel, being Daniel, gulped his down. He wasn't sure if the - feeling? - in the pit of his stomach was nerves or arousal although his resurging erection told him his anticipation was not all fright. He finished his drink and leaned back on the pillow trying to be nonchalant. Jack left his half-finished coffee on the nightstand and looked down at Daniel, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Trust me?"

"Always," was the simple reply.

Jack stroked the semi-aroused penis and said

"Well. If nothing else - we get to play."

It twitched in his hand and grew harder. Daniel gasped as tingles raced up and down his nerves. Jack produced lube from the nightstand drawer.

"How long has that been there?" Daniel demanded

"I brought it with me, and - before you ask - no, I was not expecting this. I was just hopeful that proximity would..."

He pulled a pillow down and pushed it under Daniel's hips. Daniel went rigid so Jack kissed him - long and lingering.

"Relax" he whispered "you're in charge. Nothing happens without your consent. Just relax and be yourself."

While he went on talking - softly encouragingly, Jack slicked his hand with lube and stroked the hardening shaft again. Watching Daniel's face for any discomfort he trailed his hand down the perineum and ran a finger over the pucker of the anus, then on to the end of the cleft. Coming back he paused in the same place - and pressed lightly - which gained him another gasp and a wriggle from Daniel. Again and again he passed and pressed - ever firmer until, with a groan of need, Daniel opened to him. Slipping in past the ring of muscle the heat took his own breath away and his erection stiffened in anticipation.

*Not yet* he told himself, as he gently thrust his finger further in. Daniel responded with a groan.

"You ok?"

"Yeah...don't stop."

"Didn't plan to - unless you say." 

Daniel swallowed his rising excitement to murmur

"Didn't know it would feel like this..."

Jack rotated the finger a little more, then pushed a second in. He was content to work slowly. He was getting a good reaction from Daniel who was kissing him and muttering words of unknown origin; after a while he inserted a third finger and all three - driving deeper - finally hit the prostate. Daniel moaned long and loud, his voice an octave deeper than usual

"Jack, I'm gonna come if you finger fuck me any longer. Get your prick moving and fuck me!"

For Daniel to be so graphic, Jack knew, he must be really turned on. 

*God!* he thought, ecstatically *he's a gone goose!*

Slipping his fingers out, eliciting a further moan, he pulled Daniel's legs up around his waist. Quickly coating his penis with lube, he shifted closer - lining his erection up with Daniel's pucker. Holding his breath he pushed slowly in, the viscosity of the lube, and the already prepared passage, aiding his entry. The muscles held at first then relaxed as he pushed past and into the channel that was Daniel. The body beneath his stilled as Daniel's breath caught in his throat - Jack stopped pushing. He leaned forward awkwardly, Daniel's now burgeoning erection trapped between their bellies. Kissing Daniel lightly he whispered,

"Still okay?"

"Yeah. Weird...but good. Er...don't stop, want you to get there."

"Me too." A shudder ran through Jack as he hung onto his control.

He slid on into the channel relishing the hot tightness even as he pushed it aside to delve deeper. Further, further until he felt his balls nestling against Daniel's butt. There was an incoherent sound from Daniel.

"God! You're so big. You fill me."

"Is that good?" he panted with the effort of staying still, letting Daniel adjust.

"So long as you don't split me in half."

"Won't do that. How...?"

Daniel gave a short laugh, then wished he hadn't when both bodies reacted, both men groaned.

"Jack, so help me if you say - howamydoin...? I'll kill you."

"Wasn't gonna. Just...how do you feel?"

"Jack, you've got your prick up my ass. Fuck me." The voice was husky, strained with need.

Jack smiled, his senses tingling at the crude words, and started moving. He thrust - starting slow intending to build up the pace but Daniel arched up to meet him growling,

"Faster!"

"I thought you were new at this."

"Quick study."

"You been studying?"

Daniel pulled Jack down by the ears, kissed him soundly and pushed his tongue into Jack's mouth. It sent a jolt of electricity through him causing him to thrust deeper. He found himself riding Daniel faster as he headed towards his climax.

"Come for me, Danny" he groaned "I can't hold on much longer."

"Now he tells me-e -e -e -e - oh, God. Jack!" His voice rose to a shout.

Daniel's orgasm took him and he came, flooding over his belly. His internal muscles gripped around Jack who lost his battle for control. With a cry of "Danny!" he emptied his seed into Daniel's quivering body. Collapsing onto his lover he panted himself back to some semblance of normality, slid out and flopped down beside the other man.

"You back?" Jack murmured.

"Er...think so." Daniel's voice was hoarse.

"You okay?"

"Not sure, bit sore."

"Poetry yet!" Jack laughed.

"Hardly. God! Jack what did you do?"

"Didn't like?"

"Oh, yes. Did like. Want more. When recovered."

"Daniel - what did I tell you about talking in bullet points?"

"No energy. You took it all."

"Ah. Go to sleep."

"Yes." And Daniel did.

When he awoke the second time Daniel could smell bacon. He slid out of bed, winced then smiled. He tried not to limp as he entered the kitchen, but Jack noticed and grinned. He was shaved and dressed; standing at the stove cracking eggs into a bowl. Daniel kissed him lightly.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Loving me."

"What's not to love, Danny? You're all I want."

Daniel smiled and leaned over the pan, sniffing appreciatively.

"Breakfast in ten minutes "said Jack, turning the bacon "Time for a shower." Daniel nodded

"How about you?"

"Just had one - while you were doing your Morpheus act."

Daniel wandered off to the bathroom.

Jack covered the pan and started whisking the eggs when a barking outside the door alerted him to an excited Scooby. 

Groaning, he leapt into the bedroom, clutched Daniel's discarded clothes and threw them into the bathroom - to Daniel's splutters of "What? What?..."

"Kids are here." He called as he closed the door, and heard the curses that followed his announcement. He grinned as he turned back and saw the children climbing his steps. Charlie would spring the same surprises on him - appearing at the bedroom door just as he and Sara were indulging in a little quality time. He was saddened, for a moment, that these nice kids weren't his own - then realised that, if they were, there would be no Daniel.

"Hallo, Colonel Jack." Scott came into the cabin, looking longingly at the kitchen "We've come to say goodbye." 

*And hopeful for another breakfast, I bet.* thought Jack, resigned to using the last of the bacon. Mari appeared looking around. 

"Where's Dr. Daniel?"

"Having a shower, he won't be long."

She was followed by Dean, not as bold as the other two, smiling shyly. They stood in the doorway, the sunlight enhancing the blond hair of Scott and picking up the shine on the dark hair of the older children. He gestured to them to sit down outside and asked,

"Chocolate, and bacon sandwiches?" Mari and Scott nodded. Dean looked crestfallen, so Jack said

"Ice cream, Dean?" The boy's face lit up

"Ice cream for breakfast? Cool!" Scott was impressed.

Jack turned away and spotted Daniel making for the bedroom. He was naked, obviously determined not to wear dirty clothes on his clean body. The bedroom door slammed, and Jack chuckled. He made chocolate drinks, scooped some ice cream into a bowl, hurriedly used his and Daniel's bacon to make sandwiches and took them out to the children. Scooby was lying on deck, his tongue lolling out, so Jack fetched him a bowl of water. While they were chattering to each other and consuming their second breakfast he went back to the meal he had been cooking, using the last of the bacon. Daniel came out of the bedroom, his eyes stormy. Jack glanced at him and shook his head, smiling deprecatingly. Daniel shrugged, looked at the happy children and smiled back. Taking his plate and cutlery he went out onto the deck. 

"Hi, kids." He sat, and as he started his meal he noticed Dean looking at his plate.

"English breakfast." he explained; then let Mari take over the conversation as she told her brother all that Daniel had told them about England. He realised she had a near photographic memory; she was using his own words. That would stand her in good stead, he thought, whatever profession she chose. He rather hoped she would continue to be interested in archaeology. He said as much and offered her a list of books to read. She used a page of Dean's ever present notebook and Daniel's pen, to copy them down.

Jack came out with his meal, and the cookie plate, which he offered to the children. Scooby sat up and looked hopeful so Jack gave him a cookie, then settled down to eat his own breakfast. Daniel went for the coffee that had been forgotten - Jack was amazed that Daniel could even talk to the children since he was not usually conversationally inclined until his third mug of coffee. He watched and listened as Daniel responded to Mari's questions.

"Daddy said you did doctors twice. How did you do that?

"I studied both archaeology and anthropology because they are related subjects. When I got my doctorates..."

"What's that?"

"The diploma that tells everyone that you've passed all the exams." Daniel smiled "When I got them I was entitled to call myself Doctor of Archaeology and Doctor of Anthropology."

"If I want to be an archaeologist, would I need to be a doctor too?" Mari asked anxiously

"No. If you wanted to get grants and run your own digs then it would be necessary. However there are many activities within the profession that don't require extreme academic qualifications. On the other hand it's a good idea to go as far as you can."

"Don't forget to tell her about the other one." murmured Jack.

"Oh? Yes. I am a linguist, Mari. That means I learned to speak many languages. Because my field of interest was 'man and his artifacts' it seemed a good idea to do a languages program as well."

"So you're a doctor three times?"

"No. I didn't go that far. I'm a Master of Linguistics, not a doctor. "

"It must have taken a lot of studying. What else would I need?"

"It did, but I enjoyed the studying - it helps if you like reading. What else? Let's see." Daniel held out his mug to Jack for a refill. "You will need maths. We have to do accurate measurements of sites and artifacts..." his gaze was caught by Scott, who had confiscated a piece of Dean's notepad, and his pencil, and was drawing spaceships "...yes and drawing. It's important to sketch authentic representations of finds; cameras don't always bring out the fine details."

"I wish we could be with you longer. There is so much I want to ask. Can I write to you, Dr. Daniel?" 

"Have you got a computer?"

She nodded

Jack came back with coffee and peered over Daniel's shoulder to see him writing his e-mail address on Mari's paper. 

"There. That will get to me. Don't worry if I don't answer straight away. We go abroad a lot; if I'm not there I'll contact you when I get back. Remember we won't be back from here till..?" he looked enquiringly at Jack

"Won't be back till Tuesday - late." Jack gave Daniel a look reminding him that they would still have to sleep if they were to be ready for work on Thursday.

As they had finished eating Jack took Dean with him to help with the boat, but Daniel soon realised it was so that they could talk Airforce some more. Meanwhile, Daniel took the others down onto the grass to play - Scott became a space ship and dive bombed the ball into the water, nearly falling in the lake himself. This time they managed to keep Scooby from following it.

A call from the creek path alerted them all to visitors. Maggie and Lucas had come for their children and dog - it was time to go. Lucas presented Jack with the bass he had caught that hadn't been used for dinner.

"Our last edible 'thank you'" smiled Maggie.

Mari kissed Daniel; who asked,

"Have you got my e-mail address safe?"

She nodded, patting her pocket.

"Get your father to find stuff for you on the internet."

She gave him an exasperated look.

"I can find things better than Daddy. They didn't teach computers when he went to school." She offered a small smile and went to join her parents.

"Museums are good places too." he added.

Lucas, aware of their conversation, said,

"We have some fine ones in Pittsburgh. I'll take her."

Scott hugged both men, then became a space ship again as he ran after the others as they moved down the path. Dean, rather formally, shook hands and followed his sibling.

Scooby came back for a final pat then doggy danced back to his family.

Jack and Daniel climbed up to the deck to see them go - the children waving wildly till they disappeared from sight.

Jack put his arm around Daniel, pulled him into the cabin, and kissed him soundly.

"That's for being good." Daniel pulled a face

"I wasn't going to take it out on the children - but Jack, this place is like Grand Central station." Jack laughed

"I've never been so popular. Seriously Daniel, there won't be any more. The Casson's are leaving today, they were the only trouble." Daniel leaned into Jack and sighed

"They weren't really trouble. I liked them - it's just that..."

"I know. You wanted to be alone with me - don't you know that's what I wanted too? That's what we came here for - but I can't help seeing the funny side. Especially when you streaked from the bathroom - fine turn of speed you have there, Dr. Jackson." He kissed him again and this time the kiss turned into a battle of wills. Finally, Daniel broke away.

"If we're going to get anything done this morning..."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Jack, seductively "It's gone eleven. Were you thinking of a little..." he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"You have a one track mind" Daniel retorted "You are permanently horny, greedy, a tease..."

"And in love with you." Daniel could see the serious look, despite the customary smirk, and sighed again

"I know. Me too."

"Really? Bit narcissistic don't you think?"

"Oh." he pulled out of Jack's arms, his mood broken by Jack's jocular comment.

"So" Jack let him go "If a repeat performance isn't on the agenda, what do you want to do?"

"Well there's your boat and my picture..." Daniel's mind suddenly caught up with Jack's remark "...what do you mean - repeat performance? I've been hiding a limp all morning. Any more of that today and I'll be crippled. You don't know your own strength - not that I'm complaining." he added, smiling in memory. 

Jack's tone was quiet.

"I didn't mean you, I was thinking of me."

Daniel dropped onto to the couch as Jack's meaning sunk in.

"Oh. I...er...didn't think you'd want to. After...um...Iraq!"

"Neither did I. In fact I remember vowing to myself - never again! However - that was a long time ago, I've changed - you've changed me."

Jack sat beside him and his face, as he leaned over Daniel, was solemn with intent.

"I am no longer sure if I have any absolutes in my life other than you. I want you to be part of me. I want you, as you said a day or two ago, in all the ways possible."

Daniel pulled his head down and kissed him

"And you said I'd rehearsed it." he said, with a small smile.

"That was before I realised the depth of feeling I was capable of. Now I know and - I feel the same."

That bought him another kiss 

"You want to..?" Daniel nodded at the bedroom door

Jack shook his head

"Not now. It's just something I wanted to discuss with you. This morning - well, you looked so content - after..."

"I was."

"I've never felt that. I want to share."

"I will share with you, always." Daniel said, softly.

They held each other a moment then Daniel got up.

"Right. You - boat. Me - picture."

"You sound like Man Friday."

"Hm. Crusoe only had one, one-legged companion. You seem to have had half of Minnesota."

"Hey! Is it my fault? I didn't invite... whadyamean one-legged?"

"He only found one footprint." Daniel picked up his artist's gear "I'm going while the light is right."

"Ok. I'll be making lunch in - "he looked at his watch "it'll be ready about one thirty."

Daniel nodded and strolled off to his painting place. He wondered how the Casson's were doing, if they had got off all right. Though he'd resented the periods they had taken out of his time with Jack, he had to admit he had enjoyed their company. Involved, as he and Jack were, in the Stargate program, they normally had little contact with the outside world - with the people they were actually defending.

He started painting, working quickly because of the drying air. The humidity under the trees soon had him sweating and he pulled off his tee hoping for a cooling breeze. After a while he splashed himself with lake water. As he did two hands slid on his back and a kiss caressed his neck.

"Lunch is ready for any hungry archaeologists that happen to be lurking." the hands assaulted the wet nipples, and Daniel's response was to wriggle.

"Don't do that" Jack's husky voice moaned "or you'll get lunch at midnight."

"Huh! You couldn't last that long."

"Try me."

"Nope. I'd rather have lunch. What did you make? Something smells good even from here."

"That's the casserole for tonight. For now you've got macaroni cheese MRE's - ow!" Jack flinched as a wet hand slapped his arm.

"Don't even joke about it, flyboy. Those MRE's will be the death of me. Of all the revolting concoctions the Airforce could come up with they are the worst. And you wonder why I don't eat a lot."

"Daniel. You eat like a bird, when you eat at all. It's not only at the SGC that you starve yourself. I've seen the inside of your fridge. Janet and I are always trying to get you to eat more. You seem to have an inbuilt ability to ignore the fuel necessities of your body."

"Jack, if we ate the way we do when you cook, or even when I have time to cook - then you and Janet would have no worries about me. I love food - when it is food. With our commissary it just isn't - most of the time."

"And when you get home, unless you come to my place, you still don't eat." Daniel shrugged and picked up his artist's gear.

They strolled back to the cabin. Daniel was glad Jack had not noticed the picture of him with the boat, that had been peeping out under the sketch book.

Lunch was a pate, made from the left over bass, on toast; with a jacket potato and Italian salad.

"You see," Daniel waved his fork "give me something like this every day and I'll eat it."

"I'll get onto the commissary as soon as I get back."

"Yeah. Lot of good that will do. Think of their coffee!" he shuddered." If they cooked as well as you, Jack, I'd probably get fat."

"No chance of that while we do what we do - the anxiety keeps us thin."

"Anxiety, Jack? Since when were you anxious?"

"Oh, it's there, Spacemonkey. I just don't show it."

Daniel looked suddenly serious.

"Not for me, Jack? I can hold my own."

"No, Danny. Don't think that. Those days are long gone. I just worry for the whole team. Gettin' you all back, that's my priority."

"You do, though. You always do."

They smiled at each other and dismissed the subject. It was too peaceful to let such things intrude. 

"How's the boat coming along?"

Jack grinned.

"Finished! If the last bit hardens today we can use it tomorrow."

"And do what?"

"Fish." Jack's face was the picture of innocence.

Daniel picked up the empty plates and took them into the kitchen. He prepared the sink and began washing up.

Jack came in, started the coffee machine, and said,

"I'd like to take a trip to Grand Rapids this afternoon."

"What's there?"

"The Emerald City!"

Daniel rolled his eyes - Jack and his Oz jokes!

"Come on, what do you want to go there for?"

"Daniel - you do know who Judy Garland was - don't you?"

"Yeah. The original Dorothy - so?"

"She came from Grand Rapids. They've got a museum there - you like museums."

"You want me to go to a museum celebrating a film star?"

"What's not to like. She was great. Anyway I'm not going to the museum. I want to go to the gift shop." Jack grinned "It's not as bad as you think. A rose grower in England named a new rose after her, pretty neat one too. They sell them in the gift shop. Thought I'd like to get a couple for the garden. Y'know - keep up the Oz image."

"So I wouldn't actually have to go in the museum?"

"Not if you don't want to - but I might. Y'know, once I'm there..."

"I'll tell Sam." Daniel warned.

"You wouldn't." then, seeing the delight on Daniel's face, he hurriedly said "There's a great museum on Pearl Street got all sorts of ancient Indian stuff. Hope- something. Maybe you could..." Daniel interrupted him

"Hopewell? You mean Hopewell Culture? They've got some artifacts?"

"Yeah, that's the name. That good, huh?"

"Good? Oh, Jack you have no idea. Ok - we have a deal. You drop me off at...?"

"The Van Andel museum."

"The Van Andel - and you go to your Judy thing. Come and find me when you've finished."

"And you won't tell Carter?" Daniel laughed and shook his head.

"I won't tell Sam."

He hurriedly finished the washing up. They drank their coffee, locked up and went down to the Avalanche.

Part 7

"So tell me about these Hopeful guys." said Jack as he came out of the track onto the highway.

"Hopewell, Jack. They lived around the time of Christ, about 200BC to - I don't know - 500AD I guess. Native Americans of all groups shared a common belief and practices system that is known as Hopewell Culture. It really was a culture as we know the word. They were extremely creative in metal, copper, silver, and made elaborate ceremonial objects. They had given up the nomadic life and were farming extensively. They also constructed earth mounds in geometric shapes, circles, squares even octagons - looks like they had an understanding of mathematics. When you mentioned Grand Rapids earlier I felt I knew the name..."

Jack started singing 'Over the rainbow', badly.

"Enough, Toto. There were mounds there - the Norton Mounds. A lot were lost when Grand Rapids was built but the rest are still there and they have been excavated. Ooh! I can't wait."

"Daniel, you've been watching too much Discovery channel - you're like a kid."

"Calling the pot again Mr. Kettle? You go get excited over Dorothy. I'll take my Hopewells." 

The drive into Grand Rapids was not a long one. Jack found it had changed since he was last there and had to drive twice around due to the new traffic system, but finally deposited Daniel outside the Van Andel. Daniel strode off in search of culture. 

Jack went off and found the Judy Garland museum and wandered in to make his purchase. The acreage beside the house was full of the roses in full bloom; they were a fine sight and he decided then and there that two was not enough - he would get six. Checking his purchases at the door he decided he would just stroll around the museum casually for a few minutes, but soon got absorbed in the memorabilia of the star. When he looked at his watch an hour and a half had gone by - perhaps he'd better go and get Daniel. He hurried out with his roses then it occurred to him that they had no bacon - drat those kids! So he went to a remembered store. By the time he had purchased the bacon he felt he was running even later.

Meanwhile Daniel was in seventh heaven. On the third floor of the museum the Native American artifacts were there in all their glory. He marvelled at some of the intricate work on knives, ceremonial shields, and objects with no obvious reason for existence except to be powerfully beautiful. A tepee erected in one corner of the exhibit showed the living quarters of a very special breed of people - prehistoric though they were.

Then his eye caught a sign - Nakhte-Bastet-Iru it said, and his heart leapt. Sure enough - in the next corridor there was the cartonnage, the coffin and the artifacts of an Egyptian mummy.

Some two hours later that is where Jack found him, sitting on a bench lost in the wonder - reading the signs on the cartonnage case.

"Jack." he said in a hushed whisper "I never expected this." he waved his hand vaguely. 

Jack remembered having visited this exhibit as a boy, but had forgotten; at the time, his interest having been more on the aeroplanes on the next level.

"Sorry, Daniel. I forgot it was here."

"She's been here ninety years. Oh, I would love to talk to the people who worked on her. Have you seen this?" he gestured to the reconstructed head, painstakingly moulded to look like the girl in life.

"No. That's new. Good job they've made of it."

"It's superb." Daniel was still radiating wonder.

"Are you ready to go?"

Daniel gave a grimace.

"You sound just like you do offworld, when you want to go home, and I want to stay."

"Sorry. We have plenty of time, there's no hurry."

"No, it's ok. I was just wallowing in memory." he gave a small smile. He got up and they moved towards the stairs. "It's just that, sometimes, I miss it. It's what I am, what I do - this was my life..." he shrugged helplessly "Iknow it doesn't compare with what we do - but..." he trailed off.

"You go on," said Jack suddenly "I'll catch you up." he moved away quickly towards the far end so Daniel dawdled until Jack came back.

"Here you are." Jack gave him a package, and hurried him down and out to the truck.

Daniel unwrapped the parcel as Jack pulled out into the traffic. It was the book of Nakhte-Bastet-Iru, chronicling her discovery and her travels to the New World.

"Thanks, Jack." he said quietly. Jack took his hand for a moment and pressed it.

"You're welcome, love."

"I didn't even know there was a book."

"You were too busy being spellbound, Danny. There was a notice on the wall, advertising that the book could be bought at the counter."

"It was an amazing find." Daniel laughed, shortly "What is more it reminded us of some old ... friends." at Jack's raised eyebrow, he explained "On the sides of the cartonnage were representation of and to - wait for it - Anubis, Hathor, Horus, Ma'at, Mut, Ra, Seth, Thoth and Osiris."

"Wow! That's some entourage she had."

"Yes, but that's not all. Down the centre of the cartonnage..."

"What's the cartonnage?"

"The case the mummy goes in first. Think of a carton, like we have cartons of milk, It was especially constructed so that fluids would be contained. It was elaborately decorated, painted with a stylized representation of the deceased; and was protected by the outer coffin which is not always in a good state."

"It all looked pretty good to me after - what was it - three thousand years?"

"Give or take. What I was saying was that down the centre the decorators had painted the 'Abydos fetish'. It was a religious emblem associated with Osiris - a beehive shape backed by a solar disc and plumes." 

"So, Abydos?"

"It is a ruined city in Egypt, much excavation is still going on. The fetish design was found there. Jack - thank you for taking me. If it hadn't been for your Oz addiction I would never have known it was there. I had a wonderful time today."

"Including this morning's activities? I didn't notice you limping."

Daniel blushed, and laughed.

"It hurt more playing with the children, than this afternoon sitting on a chair."

"Well, you were in your own little world."

"I know. It was wonderful to be back, even for just a while. Thank you again."

Jack smiled indulgently, feeling smug that he'd given his lover something of value even though he knew it was accidental.

"So, how was your Judy trip?"

Jack nodded.

"Good. Got the roses..."

"So I see." Daniel gestured to the rose bushes nodding in the back "A few more than two I notice."

"Yeah. They look better in a group."

"Did you go in to the museum?"

"Yeah, me and hundreds of others. Didn't stay too long. Interesting though - very vulnerable woman for all her talent."

"Yes, I thought she had the same gamine quality as Edith Piaf"

"Daniel, you're not old enough to know Edith Piaf."

"Nor to know Billie Holiday or Patsy Cline? But I do. It's what your taste runs to."

"Ah. Good taste, Danny."

"Better than Britney Spears?"

"Who's Britney Spears? Sounds like car tyres. Any good for the Avalanche?"

"Stick to Michelin."

"Is she that big?"

They bantered their way home, where they put the roses in a cool spot and watered them well.

Inside the cabin Daniel threw his arms around Jack, and hugged and kissed him with fervour.

"Not complainin' or anything, but what was that for?"

Daniel gave a happy sigh,

"Just thanking you for today."

"You did that already"

"Showing my appreciation."

"You can show it later, in there." Jack nodded at the bedroom.

"You mean you don't want to make out on the couch?" Daniel was all mock innocent.

"I'll go and make coffee before I ravish you on the almatrah."

He strolled off leaving Daniel pleased that Jack had remembered the word. *he does listen to me* he thought. He opened his book and started reading the foreword. The director of the museum seemed to be a very enlightened man, by the way he spoke of the mummy - a daughter mourned as she has been cut down in the prime of her life - he appeared to have a strong empathic sense. Daniel was eager to read more, but he contented himself with the foreword not only because Jack was hovering with coffee but to savour the anticipation. He rose and followed Jack out to the deck.

"Is the dinner still cooking?" he asked, sniffing the fragrance in the air.

"Yeah. It's one of those things that get better the longer you cook it."

"A casserole, you said?"

"Well, Boeuf Bourguignon to be precise. And I put a good deal of the red wine, that you turned your nose up at, in it - so it's gotta be good." 

"I didn't turn my nose up - I just said it was perfectly acceptable for cooking. Not for drinking." Daniel protested

"You're a wine snob."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not - and what about your beer? Who can only drink one imported brand - and whines when he can't get it?"

They grinned at each other, and settled down to score off one another as the light began to dim.

After a while Jack stood and, running his hand along the back of Daniel's neck, kissed him softly. They were both aware of the rising anticipation in what the night would bring.

"I'll dish dinner up." Jack went off to the kitchen, lighting lamps as he went.

The meal was superb, Daniel thought as he stretched out in his chair, comfortably full. Considering he had hardly exercised since coming here he was wondering if he would, indeed, put on weight. Just as well they would be going back to the awful commissary rubbish - more's the pity, he could get used to this.

He shook his head at Jack's offer of apple and cinnamon pie then stole a piece from Jack's plate. The wine he was drinking was making him mellow and he told himself to keep to the one glass. He had important activity ahead. 

They sat in comfortable silence, watching the stars fill the circular bowl above them. The breeze was very gentle, brushing their skin softly. The darkness dropped down over the trees, over the lake till all that could be seen were the lamps and their two shadowy faces.

Jack murmured, "Shall we go in?"

They rose and with his arm around Daniel's shoulder, Jack guided his lover into the cabin.

As he went to pull the doors closed a terrible howling rent the air. A frenzied yelping followed by an enormous splash as something entered the lake on the far side. Jack switched the outside lights on and grabbed his rifle from under the dresser.

They went out onto the deck and there across the lake fighting savagely in the shallow water was a small dog and a big cat. Daniel couldn't see for a moment what cat it was, only that it was grey. He thought he'd never seen such a beautiful, deadly face. The eyes, catching the light, flashed green even from that distance.

Jack shouted,

"Get away - get away!" and raised his rifle.

"No!" shouted Daniel, and grabbed his arm "Don't..."

The gun went off. The cat growled, turned and disappeared. The dog was whimpering, still in the water. Jack moved swiftly down the steps and was across the bridge before Daniel thought to follow him. When they got to the other side Jack handed the rifle to Daniel and scooped the dog out of the water. Daniel noticed that his table was knocked sideways, and the chair was floating in the lake. He retrieved it, placed on the lakeside to dry and followed Jack back.

Jack laid the dog on the floor and knelt down beside her; Daniel heard his knees crack and saw Jack wince.

"Get a towel." Jack's hands were roaming over the dog's body checking for damage. One hand came up bloody, and he pulled the fur back, on the hind leg, to find a long gash welling blood. He wrapped the towel tightly round the leg tying it in place with a bandage Daniel had found.

"Another towel. Got to get her dry. The shock's bad enough."

The dog was shivering, Jack rubbed her gently squeezing the fur in the towel to get the water out.

"Take off her collar, see what's there." Jack said, not stopping his ministrations.

Daniel undid the collar and peered at the ID disc.

"It says 'Cara'." The dog swivelled her head to look at him "Ok. Guess that's her name. There's a phone number..."

"Ring it."

Daniel slid his cell phone from his pocket and dialled.

"Um, Hallo. I have just found a dog called Cara...I'm in Minnesota. Oh. Do you know where? Er... just a minute I'll get a pen..." he rushed around the room finding pen and paper "Ok yes...yes, yes I've got it. Yes, I'll call you back if I can't get through." To Jack he said "She's given me a number..."

"Call it."

He dialled again.

"Hallo. Are you Fred? I think I've got your dog, Cara. Oh. Good. Where are you? Fisherman's wharf, Otter Tail Lake...hold on, my partner wants to talk to you."

Jack had got up gesturing for the phone

"Hallo. Colonel O'Neill here. Your dog has been in a fight with a lynx. She's not badly hurt, but has a nasty gash. Needs stitching. I know the vet, if I can find him do you want...yes, I see. That's ok."

He dialled.

"Travis...Jack O'Neill"

Daniel tensed but continued stroking the damp dog, who was lying quietly.

"...are you able to come out? Good. Got a dog - hurt by a lynx. Needs stitching. Owner is at where Daniel?..."

"Fisherman's wharf, Otter Tail Lake."

"...Fisherman's wharf at Otter. You know, the fishing holiday place. Meet you there."

"Ok. No rest for us yet." Jack grimaced as he handed the phone back.

"Jack, was it wise to call Travis?"

"He's the only vet we've got. And he is very good at his job. I just hoped he wasn't drunk. Fortunately he had a late emergency surgery to perform, he'd only just got home. Come on girl let's get you home. Danny, you drive - I'll hold her, she's still a bit shivery."

Daniel drove to Jack's instructions.

"What sort of dog is she, Jack? She's pretty. "

"Yes, they are. Brittany spaniel. Full of life, they run like the wind. Good working dog. Very affectionate. Here we are."

"That was quick."

A cluster of new houses were built along the lake, with boats and fishing equipment signifying their use. A man and boy were standing outside peering at the arrivals.

Jack carried Cara into the house and laid her on the rug.

The big, burly man spoke, 

"Hi. I'm Fred Davenport, this is my son Rick - and I thank you for helping our dog."

"Jack O'Neill, my partner Daniel Jackson. You're welcome; nice dog."

"We were out looking for her when you called. She chased something, then disappeared..."

Rick, tall and gangly, and about seventeen - got down on his knees to Cara, and stroked her.

"Do you work her?" asked Daniel, while the other men were talking.

"Dad does sometimes, although she's not really trained. Mainly we keep her as a pet - a very hyperactive pet."

"I've not met many dogs, they all seem hyperactive to me."

The boy laughed.

"They are, even the older ones. We've always had dogs, my mother has the other two at home. You spoke to her, I think."

"Yes, that was me."

Travis arrived, looking tired, but his eyes lit up at the sight of Jack. However he immediately went to the dog.

"Can we put her on the table?"

He examined her carefully, then said,

"I'll do what I can tonight. Mr Davenport. I'll give her an anaesthetic, clean and stitch the wound. She can have an antibiotic but I shall want to see her tomorrow. If you could bring her to the surgery. She should have a good night's rest, keep her quiet - not the easiest thing with these dogs, I know." He smiled "I think she'll be all right, once the shock has worn off. You won't be able to work her though. "

Fred Davenport grunted.

"Didn't intend to, she's more of a pet anyway. Mind you, she'll go after anything rabbit - cat..."

"Bet she's learned her lesson with big cats though." Jack quipped. 

They went outside and sat on one of the upturned boats, letting the vet do his job. Jack explained to Fred what had happened with the lynx.

"Didn't realise they came so close." commented Fred.

"We live in a rather isolated spot, lots of woodland."

Daniel loved the proprietary way Jack said 'we'.

Travis came out asking the way to the bathroom to wash his hands. Rick took him through. When he came back he said,

"Put her somewhere quiet for tonight and I'll see you tomorrow."

He gave Fred his card, and told him how to get to the surgery. Fred nodded and went back into the house.

Travis turned to Jack, who was looking a little wary, Daniel stood behind him with his hand on his arm.

"Will you inform the DNR?" Jack nodded "I want to thank you, Jack. For what you did the other night. I apologise to you, and you, Daniel. I was out of order, it was totally uncalled for and I have no excuse to offer except...disappointment, I guess. Thank you for taking me home. You could have left me by the roadside." 

"Don't think it didn't occur to me." Jack commented.

"I'm not sure I wouldn't have in your place, Jack. Thanks again. I'd better go."

He nodded at them and strode off to his car.

Fred came out. 

"Rick's going to sleep with Cara." he grinned "I'm not sure either will get any sleep. Cara is out for the count now, but I doubt it will last all night. You're a dog man I guess, Colonel?"

"I am indeed, although I have none at present. I'm away too much. It's getting late, we must be going, I hope Cara recovers well."

They shook hands with Fred, said their goodnights and climbed wearily into the Avalanche.

"Oh, Danny - what a week." sighed Jack as they made their way home.

"I'm glad Travis made peace." Daniel remarked.

"Yeah. I wondered what he would say. Good that it's over."

"Who said a peaceful, relaxed time could be spent at your cabin? Chilling out, swimming, fishing? None of the above" Daniel chuckled "has, as yet, materialised."

"I know...Danny," in a small voice "I don't think tonight is going to happen. I'm too wound up, and I think I need another drink."

Daniel nodded, he had been thinking along those lines. Thank God Jack felt the same.

They sat on the couch drinking, trying to relax after the events of the day.

"Well! Another fun-filled day at Chez O'Neill. We've even got animal acts." Jack raised his bottle "Here's to an uneventful? vacation."

"I didn't know you kept a loaded gun here." Daniel remarked, trying not to be confrontational.

Jack looked at him, seeing the frown, and sighed.

"Danny. You do not live on the edge of wilderness without protection. You saw what happened to the dog. That could have been a child. There are bears here, and wolves. Mostly we all respect each other's space but sometimes..." he paused "That lynx was probably pretty hungry to go for a dog that way. The dog would smell of humans, that would normally send him in the opposite direction."

"You talk of respect, but you were going to shoot it." Daniel needed to understand how Jack could do that.

Jack sighed

"It saddens me that you still feel that way. Contrary to your ongoing belief that I always want to shoot something, the cat was in no danger from me. The danger came from you - deflecting my aim like that could have got it killed. I was aiming at the trees. The lynx is a protected animal, in fact I must report it's presence in the morning, it may be that one of the rescue centres can do something. Don't react until you know what you're reacting to."

Daniel groaned

"How many times have you told me that. I'm sorry, Jack. It seemed obvious to me at the time that you were going to kill it. I know how you feel about dogs."

"And you feel for every living thing in the universe, your heart rules your head. I know your soft spot, but it needs be tempered by an awareness of the circumstances. However I wouldn't have you any other way." He ruffled Daniel's hair in the familiar gesture and Daniel leaned into him.

"Let's go to bed."

"After you, Zoo-boy."

* * *

Jack awoke early. His internal clock, honed by years of necessity, bringing him to consciousness as daylight intruded. He looked at the sleep-flushed face of his lover, and smiled. This was a favourite sight - the sleepy head on Jack's shoulder; the tousled hair, the long lashes fanning cheeks, the slackened lower lip parted from its mate and the inevitable drool smearing his shoulder.

*Must be love* he told himself *if I can even appreciate his dribble.*

He eased his arm from under Daniel's shoulder and slid away from the inert body. It immediately followed him, an arm reaching round to hold him in place.

*How can he do that in his sleep?* he wondered.

Two blue eyes slowly opened

"Wher'ya goin'?" the slurred voice asked.

"Pee and coffee. Go back to sleep, it's too early for you."

The eyes became a little more awake.

"Don't mind early. Waking up with you..." Daniel's hand made little rubbing movements on Jack's chest. Jack rose quickly, before the inevitable hard-on reduced his chances of peeing, and hurried to the bathroom. On his return he sat on the bed where his partner had closed his eyes again.

"You want coffee, then? Or are you going back to sleep?"

"Mm. Coffee and you."

Jack chuckled.

"Interesting combination. What do you intend doing with the coffee. Before you speak let me warn you; you are not abusing my poor body with anything hotter than blood heat."

Daniel grinned, evilly.

"How hot is your blood when I'm manipulating you?"

"Manipulating, yet!"

"Well, man-handling then."

"Keep talking dirty and we won't last till coffee." Jack made a sudden move and rolled them over so Daniel was beneath him.

"You're not jumping my bones, Flyboy. It's my turn to put my prick up your ass." Daniel grabbed the ass in question.

"Delicately put. Why do you call your dick - prick?"

"It's English terminology."

"One of the things you learned at Oxford, no doubt?"

"It's sixteenth century."

"Ah! You do love old things."

"I love you, don't I?"

"Hey..." as Jack protested, Daniel rolled them over and ended on top."...nice move! Didn't see that one coming."

"Wrestling with you works wonders. You don't give an inch. I like matching you."

"I like you matching me, Danny."

They kissed - suddenly needy. Hot and hungry, deeper and deeper - till their mouths were crushed together. They pulled apart, panting; their erections pulsing against each other. Their bodies began a familiar rocking when Daniel gasped,

"I am so not doing this. Lie still, Jack, let me love you."

Jack's voice was raw with want, entreating,

"Danny, let me come. Finish me off, for God's sake, I need it. I'll be more relaxed if you do." 

"Asleep - more likely." grumbled Daniel, taking his lover's thick shaft in his hand. Touching the glistening slit he smeared the pearly drops over the head. Jack moaned and thrust into the stroking hand. Daniel dropped a little lube into his palm enabling him to massage Jack's already rampant cock even harder. Firm strokes got faster with Jack's exhortations of "More!" Daniel's own erection was hardening, as Jack's ecstatic groans filled Daniel with a sense of power; that he could reduce this strong man to helpless need.

Finally, Jack came. Spurting ribbons of semen through the cave of Daniel's hand coating his belly and chest with its hot fluid. Daniel held Jack as he panted through the aftershocks; by the time Jack had regained his breath both bodies were smeared with the evidence of his enjoyment. Daniel rolled off the bed and went for a washcloth. In the bathroom he quickly washed his sticky front, cooling himself down in the process. Taking the wet washcloth and towel back to Jack, he cleaned him up - and sat cross-legged on the bed looking smug.

Jack glanced at his face, groaned and looked away.

"Yeah. You can look like that. Make the most of it - Bookboy. Your turn will come."

"I thought it already had. I seem to remember you had me gasping my lungs out yesterday - BK."

"BK?"

"Before kids."

"Ah, yes. You were a bit vocal." Jack's eyes softened in memory "Just as well they weren't in the vicinity at the time."

"No-one in our vicinity now, Jack. I'm ready - are you?" Jack looked up quickly at the anxious note in Daniel's voice. His lover's face had gone from smug to apprehensive. He swallowed and, trying to keep his voice steady, said,

"I think so." then, as Daniel moved to snag a pillow, he whispered "as long as I can see your face, Danny. As long as I know it's you."

Daniel paused, nodded his understanding, pushed the pillow underneath Jack and leaned over him

"This is me, Jack. No-one else but me. Listen to my voice." His hands caressed his lover as he spoke softly, nonsense words designed to put fears to rest. He kissed and fondled every inch of Jack's body until his partner was relaxed, his eyes closed in contentment. Daniel coated his fingers with lube and let his hand trail down the perineum towards his goal. Jack's eyes flew open in alarm, and he tensed.

"Only me, love. Your Danny. Just me loving you, not gonna hurt, gonna be good for you..." Daniel murmured repeatedly until the panic left Jack's eyes and he smiled.

"Nice." he whispered "What you're doing. Nice"

"Good." Daniel whispered back, as his fingers brushed the puckered entrance - circling, pressing - asking for admittance.

It yielded and a finger slipped in. Jack caught his breath, then moved against the finger. Encouraged Daniel slid it to and fro keeping a slow rhythm; a little later adding a second, then a third - rotating, widening - finally massaging the prostate which had Jack rearing up with a cry.

"God. Danny - what was that?"

Daniel chuckled.

"Your prostate - that's what you did to me, good isn't it? Lie back and have some more."

"I don't know if more is what I want, I'm likely to come any minute."

"God. Jack - you managed a whole sentence. That's more than I could when you did it to me."

"On the contrary you were rather graphic. As for me, well - special ops you know." He closed his eyes again revelling in the sensation.

"What interesting training sessions you must have had."

Daniel gave a last rotation of his fingers, which had Jack's body writhing, and pulled out.

"Wher'yagone?" Jack moaned.

"Hush. I'm going to give you something better." Daniel gave his erection a liberal dose of lube, pulled Jack's legs around his waist - and nudged. 

Jack's body froze. His eyes opened but he did not see his partner, fear and revulsion twisted his face - then Daniel kissed him. His eyes focussed on his lover's face.

"Danny!"

"We don't have to go any further." 

"Flashback." he said tersely. "I want this, Danny. I have to get past it. Help me do that. I want to enjoy you. "

"What do you want me to do?" 

"I need you to keep going, I'll be fine."

"You sound like me - when I'm not." said Daniel, shakily.

"I will be - promise."

Daniel leaned forward and nudged again, to his surprise and pleasure Jack opened to him. The entry muscles held him for a moment, making him gasp then he was through, sliding into the hot channel. The pressure and heat, surrounding him, stiffened his already hard prick as he pushed at the slicked walls. He moved on, stroking the prostate in passing, until he felt his length wholly merge with Jack. Jack's eyes were mapping Daniel's face, assuring himself that this was his partner - loving him, in this intimate embrace. Daniel had stopped moving giving both bodies a breathing space to adjust. 

"You okay?" he whispered

"Apart from feeling that the wood, I have up my ass, is half a tree, I'm fine. And you thought I was big." Jack snickered.

"Big is relative."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know."

Jack laughed.

"Don't do that, Jack. I'm on a knife-edge here."

"Well, get movin' then."

Nothing loath to comply Daniel rocked backwards pulling out then sliding back to base. Jack groaned.

"God! Yes, Daniel."

Daniel repeated the action a little harder. This was so good. He hoped Jack felt the same - judging by the moans he was getting, as he plunged and withdrew, his lover was fully enjoying the ride. Jack was arching up to meet him at every thrust. As he increased the pace he felt the tightening in his scrotum that told him he was near completion. He grasped Jack's cock, squeezed the weeping head and gasped,

"Now, Jack. Please - come for me."

Jack gave an inarticulate cry and came - hard and long, spilling into Daniel's hand, shuddering. The sight and sound of his lover's finish drove Daniel to two last thrusts then he, too, came - pouring his hot semen into Jack's waiting body. 

He came to, sprawled on Jack's sticky chest. Sated brown eyes looked into his and a smile lurked on the handsome face.

"Well - whaddya know?"

"Um?"

"You did good."

"I did?"

"Hidden talents, Dannyboy. Where have you been all my life?"

"Waiting for you." Daniel grinned "Took you long enough."

"Worth waiting for?"

"Yeah. Glad the waiting's over though. Got a lot of catching up to do."

He went to move but Jack clasped him tightly in his arms.

"Stay there. I like the feel of you inside me."

"It won't stay long, Jack." "I know. Let it slip out of its own accord."

"Meanwhile I get stuck to your chest."

"Danny, didn't I tell you, you were stuck with me?"

As they lay in each others arms, savouring the aftermath of their loving. As his softening penis slipped out of Jack's body, Daniel lay beside him and said drowsily,

"You notice a pattern emerging?"

"Mm?"

"We only make love in the morning."

"And you're not a morning person. Well, I'm up for it anytime."

"Didn't mean that. I like waking up and making love with you. It's a good time, we're relaxed and there's no rush. I meant we seem to have had so much disruption at night, things that have put us off anything more interesting. What with Travis, the Casson's over-feeding us and lynx overload."

Jack sat up hurriedly.

"God! I forgot. I must phone Animal Rescue. Um...Daniel, I'm afraid they may want to come and search."

Daniel sighed, resigned.

"Here we go again."

Jack got out of bed and Daniel could hear him rummaging in a drawer muttering.

"I'm sure I've got the Rescue centre number - somewhere."

He must have found it because Daniel heard him speaking on the phone.

"I've informed the DNR." Jack said returning to the bedroom" they are sending a team to follow the tracks, see if it can be found. They can starve very easily if their main food is low."

"DNR?" asked Daniel

"Department of Natural Resource. They deal with any details of lynx activity."

"So that's what Travis meant - I wondered."

"Yes. As the local vet such reports are often left to him if a pet has been injured by a lynx. But as it happened on my property, it's up to me."

"Are you coming back to bed?"

"Of course. Wouldn't want you to get lonely."

They cuddled awhile but decided to get up when Daniel realised he'd been awake for hours without coffee.

"You mean having me wasn't a good substitute?" Jack said mock ruefully.

"Caffeine deficiency could have affected my performance."

"Danny, there was no deficiency in your performance. In fact I might keep you deprived, 'cos if the 'wow' factor climbed any higher..."

"'Wow' factor?"

"My own rating system. Zero to ten."

"Oh. What was my 'wow' rate?"

"Twelve!" Jack grinned.

"Twelve, Wow!"

"No, Danny. You can't use my personal accolade. Find your own - Oh ye of twenty-three languages."

"Wait a minute - how can you have a rating for something you haven't had before?"

"Daniel. It doesn't matter who is doing what. The rating is for how I feel afterwards. "

"And you felt a twelve?"

"Yeah. And stop fishing for compliments."

Jack chuckled and climbed out of bed "You go shower. I'll start breakfast." he continued, as he strolled to the kitchen, wincing.

Daniel saw the wince and smiled.

After Daniel had showered Jack went to have a long soak in the tub. Daniel went out onto the deck with his inevitable coffee. The day was promising to be another warm one. He hoped to get a chance to continue his pictures as there was not much time left; he could finish them at home but he preferred to be here with the subject before his eyes. Daniel remembered then, the chair that had been floating in the lake. He went down to check on it, it was still wet so he brought it back to the deck and left it to dry in the sun. Jack came out drying his hair.

"Any coffee left?"

"Of course." Daniel went to pour him one "The chair was pushed into the lake last night, I'll need to take another."

"You gonna paint?"

Daniel nodded.

"Ok. Well help me float the boat first. Want to see how she is. I would like to use her once before we go."

"You're not going fishing?"

"Let you into a secret." Jack smiled "Boat - rod - cool ones - laid back in the sun. No fish - pity!"

"Crafty."

"You could join me with your book."

"Might do that this afternoon. Let me get the painting started. We've only got today and tomorrow."

"After lunch then."

"OK. Jack, are you feeding me this morning?"

"You gettin' used to eating?"

"Making use of you while you're indulging me."

After breakfast they moved the boat down to the dock and slid it into the water, Jack looping the painter around the mooring post. 

"She'll do all right there" he said "If she hasn't sunk by this afternoon we'll take her out."

"I notice you use 'she' when you talk of the boat."

"Yes. Uncle Pat's influence. He used to take us boys sailing on Superior, telling us tales of the sea. He referred to all the boats he'd sailed in as - she."

Daniel was struck again by the disparity in his upbringing and Jack's. No wonder they were such totally different people - never mind, he hugged the thought, they had something good going that cancelled their differences.

He collected another chair and his artist's gear and took himself off to his clearing. From his side of the lake he could see Jack bringing bedding and mats out, obviously getting down to some cleaning. He was just finishing his first infill of color when he heard a truck drive down Jack's track. After anchoring his materials he went to join Jack as two men exited the truck and mounted the steps.

"Colonel O'Neill?" said the elder, looking at Jack.

*of course he knows Jack is a Colonel - even without his uniform he's unmistakeable* thought Daniel with a rush of affection for 'his' colonel.

"Yes." Jack gave his infectious smile "my partner, Dr. Jackson." he waved at Daniel, who nodded.

"Bill Greaves." said the other man "This is my assistant Kyle Fisher. I gather you have had a lynx sighting?"

Jack explained the circumstances while Bill filled in his questionnaire on the information Jack gave. The younger man went for some measuring equipment in their truck, then Jack suggested Daniel show the men where the lynx had appeared. Daniel took them across the bridge and pointed to the cat prints on the edge of the lake.

"The colonel fired a shot?" Greaves asked Daniel.

"Yes."

"There's blood here."

"That's probably the dog's blood. She had a nasty rip in her leg."

"And the lynx just went away, Doctor?"

"Yes. I think it was frightened by the shot. That's what Jack did it for."

"Not to shoot it?"

"No. He knows it's a protected animal. He's a responsible person."

"Yes. I'm sure he is. I just have to be sure about things."

They measured the prints and checked the surrounding area, some of the dog's fur and even some of the cat's was found among the undergrowth. Daniel stood there, fiddling with his painting equipment, wanting to leave them to it but feeling he should be on guard in case they were trying to blame Jack in some way.

Young Kyle gave a shout and Daniel followed Greaves as he peered at the tracks his assistant had found.

"That's it." He said with satisfaction "You can see where it pushed through that gap. Get the rest of the gear, Kyle. We'll go hunting."

Kyle went off and Daniel and Greaves went back to the clearing. Greaves looked at the half finished painting.

"Nice picture. You an artist, Doctor?"

"No. I'm an archaeologist."

Greaves smiled.

"Guess it goes with the territory. We'll let you get on with it. We'll probably be a couple of hours. If we haven't found it in that time I doubt if we will. Depends how hungry and weak it is." 

"Didn't look very weak last night."

"If it was needing a meal, the adrenaline would keep it going. Like us - when we're in need."

Kyle came back with more equipment and a tranquiliser gun and they tramped off, following the tracks.

Daniel looked across the lake, Jack was putting the bedding out to air. He raised his hand and got a wave back. He settled back to continue his painting.

Sometime later he felt a kiss on the back of his neck and Jack was presenting him with a coffee.

"How long have they been gone?"

Jack looked at his watch

"Hour and half. Did they say how long?"

"Mm." Daniel had his mouth full of coffee, so he held up two fingers.

"Not right now." Jack barked a laugh "Got company."

"When haven't we?" gurgled Daniel "They said two hours tops."

It was nearly four hours before the men returned. They hadn't found the lynx, though they had followed the tracks for quite some eight miles.

"I guess it wasn't quite as weak as we thought. Any animal near starvation would have holed up nearer to conserve its strength." Greaves finished the coffee that Jack had given both men "Thanks for the hospitality. Sorry we couldn't find this one. You won't be around next week?"

"No, we go back to base on Monday. But you're welcome to come on the land to see if it returns. There's a lot of small livestock that might attract it back."

"Thank you Colonel. That's good of you."

The men collected their gear and went on their way.

Jack wound his arms around Daniel and kissed him

"Alone at last."

"Don't jinx it, Jack. I'm not kissing you outside even if it is your deck..."

Daniel got cut off by a pair of demanding lips.

"Jack!!"

"Daniel!!"

Daniel pulled him into the cabin, pushed him down onto the couch and attacked him with hands and mouth - kissing, nibbling, licking, biting - hands everywhere. Jack lay back laughing and enjoying every minute

"Oh, Danny. I love it when you get frustrated."

"Four damned hours." Daniel groaned "I thought they would never come back, and when they did I thought they would never go. I could have killed you when you gave them coffee. You sure you didn't want to invite them for lunch?"

"I couldn't. We ate it all."

"Are you sure you want to go boating?" Daniel asked, all innocent eyes.

"What would you rather do instead?"

Daniel gave, what Jack could only describe as, an erotic smile that went straight to Jack's groin.

"Bed would be nice." he said, in a small, husky voice.

"There's no bedclothes on the bed." Jack heard his own voice plummeting.

"Who needs them?"

Jack rose, closed and locked the doors, and followed his lover into the bedroom.

Later that afternoon the boat was bobbing about on the lake. It contained a slumbering colonel, still holding a fishing rod in one hand and an empty bottle in the other; and a recumbent archaeologist, drowsily glancing at his book of Nakhte-bastet-iru. A movement on the water caught his eye. The spinner, on the end of Jack's line, was dipping and, a moment later, the rod bent sharply nearly leaving Jack's lax hand.

"Jack. You've caught a fish." Daniel kicked his bare foot against Jack's shin. 

"Eh! Got no fish" Jack mumbled as he straightened up then, feeling the pull on the line, he dropped the bottle and grabbed the rod with both hands. "Goddam, haven't got the net."

He played the fish back and forth, each pull bringing it nearer to the boat. Finally it broke the surface.

"Crap!" shouted Jack "Daniel, help me. It's Wally! Get him in the boat."

Daniel closed his book and put it on the seat beside him, not quite sure what he was supposed to do. Jack lifted the squirming fish, 'big' squirming fish - flashing black and gold in the sunlight, out of the water and dumped it at Daniel's feet.

"Grab behind the gills. Watch the teeth. I must get the hook out."

"You watch the teeth" muttered Daniel as he gripped the flailing body, trying to force the mouth open. Jack's fingers were inside trying gently to remove the hook - he succeeded just as Daniel felt he couldn't hold the wriggling body any longer.

"Ok." shouted Jack "put him back in."

Daniel leaned over trying not to drop the fish in the boat. His bare feet slipped on the water soaked bottom and his leaning became more acute. The boat followed his weight and it dipped below the waterline. Daniel slid forward just as he let the fish go and, with no hands to hold on, he fell into the water. Jack saw the book trying to follow, grabbed it and threw it in the direction of the shore. The seat pads and beer bottles tumbled into the water then the boat righted itself. Daniel came up spluttering, his hair covered in waterweed. He gave a watery gurgle of

"Shit - that's cold!" to Jack and swam off to the shore.

Jack sculled the boat to the dock, tied it up and went to help Daniel, who was sitting on the edge looking dismally at the flotsam. The full bottles had sunk without trace but the empties and seat pads were floating.

"You okay?" Jack pulled him up into a hug, realised he was shivering and took him back indoors. Pushing him into the bathroom, Jack said

"Hot shower - now! I know how cold that lake is even on the hottest day." He grabbed a warm towel from the cupboard and passed it in to Daniel. 

He went back down to the dock, dived in and swam to where the seat pads floated, then dived - peering through the murky water for his beer pack. Sighting it, he picked it up just as a flashing tailfin passed by in the distance.

*Sorry, Wally!* he thought, as he surfaced and grabbed the seat pads, pushing them ahead with his chin. By the time he had made his slow way back to shore, Daniel was standing on the deck looking down at him sadly. He stumbled up the steps to his lover

"What is it, Danny? Are you hurt?"

Daniel shook his head, his arms wrapped around the towel he was wearing, hugging himself in his characteristic pose of anguish.

"My book." he said, falteringly "The book you gave me."

For a moment Jack wanted to laugh - is that all? Then he was aware of Daniel's face - books were his partner's life, they had been his only friends for years and they were important to him; also Jack had given him that book which made it even more important. Desperately wanting a shower, but feeling he had to do this first he went back down to the dock - assessed the position of the boat when he had thrown the book, and started to search along the waterline hoping it had somehow missed the water. A sparkle of gold in the undergrowth attracted him to a rampant bush, where the book was lodged safe and sound.

*Nice catch!* he told himself *or rather, nice throw.*

Waving at Daniel, he hurried back to him, checking the book as he went.

"Only a little fish slime on the dustcover. Courtesy of Wally."

Daniel received it with grateful hands, his eyes big with relief.

"Wally?" he asked, as Jack's words took effect.

"Tell you later. I'm for a shower." he strode off to the bathroom.

Daniel fondled the book for a moment, wiping away the smear of fish slime. He was so thankful to have it back and in good condition too. Jack would never realise just how Daniel felt about the book. Not just a book about Daniel's own subject although that in itself made it special. But because it was a present from his lover. A 'first' present from his 'now' lover. He hugged the book to his towel and moved into the bedroom to dress.

Jack came out to the smell of coffee brewing. He quickly dressed and found Daniel in the kitchen, singing to himself. Jack snuggled up behind him and kissed his neck.

"Jack!" he protested "sneaking up like that - could give anyone a heart attack."

"Not you, Dannyboy. Too tough for that. Anyway us special ops types have to practise - keep our finely honed skills sharp."

Daniel turned round and hugged his partner

"Well, don't practise on me. One shock a day is quite enough. That water was cold."

"I know. I should have warned you when you said you wanted to swim."

"I haven't had one yet, what with all the interruptions to our 'quiet' vacation." 

They went out to sit on deck with their coffee.

"Yeah. Well if you do want to swim make sure you haven't been sitting in the sun - or getting hot. That's when the cold affects you."

"Or falling out of a boat. Tell me about Wally. I presume you do mean the fish we caught - or didn't catch?"

"Wally is ...Charlie gave him that name ...is a friend."

Daniel's eyebrows rose

"What I mean is..." Jack did not want to be thought sentimental.

*too late* thought Daniel, smiling at his discomforted colonel.

"Charlie made a friend of him," Jack went on, ignoring the smile, "when he found out we had our own resident 'walleye' - that's the species. He's been here - oh, about twenty years now - he's big as you saw, about fifteen pounds. He seems to like it here, he's not stranded - he can get away up the creek if he wants to, they don't mind shallow water when there is food about. The lake though is twelve foot deep, he likes that. He obviously survives quite nicely on the vegetation and aquatic life here. Charlie was used to feeding birds in our garden, and the ducks and fish in our local pond so when I first brought him here that is what he wanted to do. First of all it was just breadcrumbs for the birds - different species here of course; siskins: titmice: juneos; then all the little aquatics, minnows; frogs; mudpuppies. Even though half of them didn't know what bread was. One day he caught sight of Wally - this is about ten or eleven years ago - and said he had to have a name. Wally would come to the dock when Charlie threw out bread." He stopped, and Daniel could see him looking back over the years, to the memory of his son in this place that he loved so much.

"I'm glad you have no inclination to catch and eat him."

"God, no. I didn't even like hurting him with that hook. Didn't expect him to take it, he never has before."

"Perhaps we disturbed him with the boat. Jack, that chair, it's still wet - I left it in the sun thinking it would dry."

"It will eventually; they are good solid stock from my grandmother's house, so it might take a while. The next time we come it will be dry."

Daniel swallowed hurriedly, his coffee going down the wrong way so that he gave a choking cough.

"Next time?"

Jack nodded solemnly.

"There will be next times, Danny. Now that I've got you I'm not letting you go. I told you I want you here with me, we will come as often as we can."

"It's a long drive - we don't always get this long a downtime."

"We can fly to Minneapolis, and hire a four by four. I do that in winter anyway. I don't drive all the way, except in summer. I'd like you to see this place in winter, the snow is spectacular."

"I'm desert bred, Jack. I'll freeze!"

"No way, Dannyboy! I'll keep you warm." he flexed an eyebrow, knowingly.

Daniel flicked a smile at Jack, then grew serious.

"Jack. When we get back..."

"Yes?"

"It will be different. How will we..?"

"Danny. We will deal with it when we get back. We'll have time to sort out our attitudes and discuss some rules. We're reasonable adults, Daniel, we know the score. The freedom we have here will be curtailed, but I have a house, you have an apartment - both are venues for us to be ourselves. Occasionally we can go away where no one knows us."

"You've been thinking this through?"

"It's part of my nature to assess any situation. This one is important to me, so - yes - I've been thinking it through. I didn't want to bring it up here, I still don't. We can talk about it back home. Let's have a last day of peace."

Daniel smiled,

"If we get any."

"I promise you, no more interruptions."

"You can't promise that. Look what you promised me before we came. Peace, solitude, ambience - what did I get..?" he left the question unfinished.

"It saved you getting bored." said Jack, lightly.

"No way would I have been bored. You are never boring."

"A compliment!" Jack crowed, delightedly

"A truism."

"I'll go and make dinner - before I get overwhelmingly embarrassed." He strode off to the kitchen, followed by Daniel's parting remark

"Like that would ever happen!"

Daniel stretched in his chair, looking up at the darkening sky. One more day of this peaceful place - he smiled - despite his protests to Jack it had been peaceful. The various incidents that had marred their vacation had not been totally disruptive, and he and Jack had managed some quality time together. The worries he had about their future could be set aside for now. They would work it out; and they would escape to this secret place - he remembered thinking of this, as Jack's secret place - now it was their secret place - whenever possible.

A shadow moved over him and a soft kiss touched his mouth.

"Ready for a romantic Italian meal? Pasta con amore."

"Are you offering pasta - with love?"

"I'm offering me - with love."

"I'll take both."

With a flourish Jack pulled his hand from behind his back and placed a glass, containing six Judy roses, on the table. Then he hurried away and came back with plates of pasta, wine and glasses.

"Jack, your roses. You shouldn't have cut them."

"Plenty more there. Took one from each, for the six days we will have been here." 

"Thank you, love." Said Daniel, softly "I'm touched."

"You sure are - to have anything to do with me."

Daniel laughed.

"Remember in some cultures the touched are blessed."

"Mm. I like the sound of that - St. Daniel."

Daniel groaned.

"Eat your pasta before I give it to the fish." 

Later that night, in the aftermath of loving, "First time." Daniel sighed. Jack looked quizzically at his sated lover,

"You haven't been a virgin for days."

Daniel cocked an enquiring eyebrow.

"First time?"

"Oh. Meant first time making love at night. First time we weren't disturbed."

"Told you it doesn't happen all the time. I've promised you a peaceful day tomorrow. Except that..."

"Go on. Tell me."

"Well, as we are going early Monday morning we have to..."

"Yes?"

"Bring the boat in; drain the lanterns; defrost the fridge; and the freezer; clean them both out; get our things packed; eat and drink all perishables; pack the truck; check the tyres; run into Fergus for gas..." Jack was running out of fingers to check the items off - Daniel offered his own hand "...and I like to leave a pile of kindling to dry out ready for the next visit."

"But we didn't use the stove."

"I know. But the next time we come it could be winter, and believe me you would not want to be searching for wood in the deep snow. I need to leave a big pile to last us."

"Oh, well. So long as you let me finish my picture, I'll do some foraging. Go to sleep. You're thinking too much."

"Kettle calling pot!"

Part 8

They awoke, cradled - and lay listening to the birdsong filtering into the bedroom.

"Last morning to lie in bed." murmured Jack, his mouth grazing Daniel's cheek.

"I haven't lain in bed - well not for sleeping - all week. You've got me used to waking early."

"Ah. But look what you get for it!"

Daniel smiled, "Or you do!"

"Mm. You want coffee?"

"You're asking? Do fish swim?" in an incredulous tone.

"I mean now - instead of..."

"Now - as well as..."

"Okay." Jack untangled himself with a sigh, and stumbled out to the kitchen. When he returned bearing mugs of coffee, he climbed back into bed and started caressing his lover, who said,

"Last morning for this too."

"Oh. Why?"

"We're going off at the crack of dawn."

"We can always wake up earlier."

"Not gonna happen, Jack. I am not sitting on a sore ass for twentyfour hours."

"Sore? I don't make you sore."

"Yes - you do."

"Do not."

"Do too. I should know."

"Always?"

"Always."

"Danny, why didn't you say."

"Because I don't mind."

"You don't mind being hurt." Jack was really upset, Daniel could see.

"Jack, it's not hurt. It's a nice reminder."

"Of?"

"Of you, you fool."

"Ah. But still..."

"It's no big deal, Jack. It's just that I'm not prepared to sit on it all the way home."

"Oh, Danny. It'll be our first day of abstinence."

"Get over it."

Jack grinned wickedly

"I'll jump your bones on Tuesday." he warned

"You reckon?"

"Unless you jump me first..."

"I doubt either of us will have the energy."

"Oh. Us special ops types..."

He was pulled down into a kiss that took all thoughts out of his head and sent them south.

Later Daniel hurried over his breakfast. He wanted to get across the lake and finish his picture. He had told Jack that he had just a little more to do on the cabin painting, though it had been finished the day before - he just wanted to get the other one done. He didn't have to go over the lake but that is what Jack expected him to do, so he did. To give credence to the subterfuge he touched up a few spots of the plentiful green, and added a little more shadow to the cabin - then left it to dry as he tackled the other picture.

He found pleasure marking in the caulked seams, and drawing the blue paint over the ass of Jack's denims. He was pleased the way he had captured his lover, muscles pulling as he stretched over the boat, hair catching the sunlight. While it, too, was drying he glanced at the sketches he had done of Jack with Scooby. Jack liked dogs and it showed. They would build up nicely, he thought, when he got home and had some leisure. He thought he might do a painting and frame it for Jack's birthday on the twentieth of October. 

He heard Jack coming and managed to angle the secret picture so that it was not visible.

"Hi, you done yet?" Two warm arms came round his waist and Jack rested his chin on Daniel's shoulder "That's nice." looking at the cabin picture "but it's not finished."

"Yes, it is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Don't start that again, Jack. I'm the artist, and I say it is."

"I'm the recipient, and I don't know the artist."

He grinned at Daniel's frustrated expression.

"I'm not accepting any painting without provenance."

Daniel glared.

"Danny, love." his voice gentle "Please sign it. I want everyone to know who the artist is. I'm proud of you."

"Oh!" blushing, Daniel complied.

"Now - if you will do a little foraging for wood, I will get us some lunch."

Daniel nodded.

"You realise I'm going to miss all this eating when we get back?"

"I've been thinking of that. We are going to make a pact, you and I and Janet. We will suggest that you come over and eat with me every evening we are not offworld. Everyone knows how difficult it is to get you to eat. This has been a revelation - that you like my cooking."

"Jack, I've always liked your cooking."

"Not everyone knows that though. So, my idea is that Janet will persuade me to make sure you have one good meal every day."

"So I will come to your place every day for a meal and...? You reckon it's that simple?"

"Daniel, we can work on it. Maybe it is simple. I have no intention of only seeing you on base. Not acceptable. Non negotiable. You are my lover; I want you where I can love you. You can go home afterwards - if you like."

"Gee. Spoil a girl why don't you."

They grinned gleefully at each other. They had the beginnings of a crazy - sort of - plan for their future.

Jack went back to the cabin to cook so Daniel left his paintings to dry a little more while he foraged for wood. He followed the track the DNR men had taken, into parts of Jack's land that he hadn't seen before. His desert attuned eyes were amazed at the varieties of green, the canopy above turned even the sunlight green tinged. He felt dryads must occupy a place like this, and thought of Lya of the Nox - she would fit in perfectly. He wandered, picking up branches here and there, choosing pieces that would cut up well into logs. By the time he had got armfuls he was feeling hungry - all this eating and his digestion was telling him it was time for some more. He stopped and turned then realised he didn't know which way was back. For a moment he panicked, there wasn't really a path, only animal tracks. 

Suddenly the all-embracing woodland seemed threatening. It was very quiet, no birds singing their songs, no wind disturbing the leaves. 

Should he try to follow the animal tracks back in the hopes they would lead him to the cabin? He didn't dare go further in the opposite direction, not knowing how far the woodland stretched. 

Pointing firmly in the direction that he felt was back, he took a few steps - but stopped not recognising any feature. He looked at his watch remembering there was a method of telling direction that involved the sun. If Jack were here he would know - then if Jack were here he wouldn't need to know, this was his domain. How did you do it? He cudgelled his memory. Point the hour hand at the sun. He did that. Now - halve the angle between the hour hand and twelve on the watch face. That should be south - he turned himself to face south. Jack's cabin faced approximately east so, waving his arms to indicate east he turned in that direction, then made an abrupt about turn to face west - and hoped.

Jack had finished preparing lunch - pouring the last of the cream onto the mushrooms, beef and onions of his Stroganoff. He liked a little Fundador to warm this particular dish and he was sure Daniel would approve. It would take a gentle simmer for ten minutes to be ready - so - time to call Daniel. He couldn't see him over the lake but he gave his best parade call. It echoed round the clearing but got no answer. He couldn't have gone far, there were branches all over the place that would do for kindling, so where could he be? He could have gone for a pee to save coming back to the cabin but then he wouldn't be out of earshot, there was plenty of cover to hide behind. He smiled at the thought of Daniel still hiding from visitors - the non-existent visitors that, until this year's curious vacation, had been Jack's lot. He tried calling again, still nothing. Ten minutes was nearly up, he hurried back to the kitchen to take the pan off and cover it. Then he thought of his cell phone, had Daniel taken his? He reached for his and dialled Daniel's number.

Daniel was trying to keep to a straight line but the animal tracks seemed to go all over the place, around trees - through the middle of bushes, over a small stream.

*I don't remember that* he thought.

He stopped once or twice to take his watch bearings again - and each time he was a little off course. His arms were getting tired holding the wood, but, as he had come all this way to get it, he was damned if he was going to put it down.

He stood still thinking he heard Jack's voice calling. If it had been, he had no way of telling from which direction the sound came. He stumbled as he took a step forward and dropped one of his logs. Reaching down for it he heard a low growl, and as he raised his eyes he saw the lynx. Behind the bush in front of him the cat lay with a half eaten grouse between its paws.

He grasped the log tightly, not knowing if it was a weapon capable of fending off a lynx, hoping that the cat would not leap at him. He backed slowly, still bent at the waist keeping his eyes on the animal.

Suddenly the lynx stood. Daniel froze. The cat stared at him then bent its head and picked up the carcase. For a moment Daniel phased out the panic that had been rising, and could almost hear the cat saying 'go catch your own.'

Then the cat turned and disappeared. 

Suddenly a sound broke the silence. From his pocket came the reassuring sound of civilisation - his cell phone. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Dropping his bundle he quickly pulled out the phone and answered.

"Jack?"

Jack recognised the tone even over the limited reception of the mobile: Daniel was in trouble.

"Hey" he said, quietly "Lunch is ready. You comin' in?"

"Jack! I'm lost. I'm trying to get back but..." 

"Stay right there, don't move. I'll find you. Where did you go in?"

"I followed the track the rescue people took. Jack the lynx is here..."

Jack thought quickly

"What's it doing?"

"It's just gone."

"That's all right then, it won't come back. Ok. I'm coming in now. Keep a look out for me, and keep talking. When I tell you, give a yell so I can pinpoint you. And keep talking loud - they don't like loud noises. Ok?"

"Ok."

Jack raced across the bridge, through the clearing and up the track. The track soon petered out and Jack could see how easy it would be for someone unfamiliar with the terrain to get lost. Thank God Daniel had his cell phone; the times he had been told to always have it with him and make sure the battery was charged - and the times he had failed to remember. He lived in a world of technology, used the very latest equipment, for his work, competently - yet the one communication device he always forgot about was his cell phone. Not now though - he was shouting himself hoarse to Jack, who wasn't listening apart from being aware of the voice. Jack got deep into the wood before he cut Daniel off and said,

"Ok. Now yell!" he quickly muted the phone to reduce any feedback, and listened.

"Jack!"

There it was. Jack turned in the direction of the voice and sped through the undergrowth. He switched on his phone again.

"Keep yelling. I can hear you."

Following the sound of his lover's voice he found him, sitting on the forest floor surrounded by branches. He hugged him and got fiercely kissed.

"I'll let you get lost again if that's how you treat your rescuer. Just as long as it's me."

"Jack. The cat had a bird, a grouse I think. It was eating and I walked into it. Then it picked it up and went away."

Jack nodded "It wouldn't attack if it had food. It would have to be real hungry to go for a man. I'm glad it finally got something."

They picked up the branches and made their way back to the cabin.

While Daniel went to wash Jack phoned the DNR again and left a message for Greaves that the cat was back: then Jack served the Stroganoff. Daniel came back and kissed Jack again not caring they were on the open deck.

"Now, tell me about it." Jack started eating, but kept his eyes on his partner. After the tale was told Jack praised him for his ingenuity.

"You did the right thing with the watch and sun. It's an old method - come to think of it I'm not surprised you know it seeing as you are into old things."

"Watch how far you take that analogy, flyboy." Daniel responded.

*Good. He's getting over it.* thought Jack, as the tightness left Daniel's face.

"Thing is you were actually running parallel to the creek. The cabin doesn't face due east, it's more like east-north-east. Every time you corrected your direction you were moving over. Anyway when we come back I will show you how to navigate the woodland. There are features and particular trees that can guide you. I don't want you to be afraid of it, it's a beautiful place."

Daniel grimaced.

"That's just what I was thinking before it turned on me. I was picturing Lya there."

"Oh. Yes. I can see her as a wood nymph."

"That's what I thought. It is a lovely woodland, I was happy in there until I got lost." he smiled deprecatingly "When you think of the life I've led, among ancient bones and old tombs, you wouldn't think a woodland could scare me."

Jack shook his head.

"It's about control, Danny. When you feel you've lost it - where you can't control what is happening to you. Finding the cat didn't help either, wild animals can't be controlled especially in their own terrain. That's scary. I feel it. I feel it strongly when we are on missions. As long as I have control over a situation I can handle anything."

"You always do. I'm feeling better, I'm even glad to have seen the cat close up. Beautiful creature. Hey, this is particularly good. Stroganov isn't it? What is the liquor? It isn't the usual brandy."

"Fundador."

"Spanish brandy, of course I should have recognised it. Lovely sweet toffee taste. It goes well. You really are a fabulous cook, Jack. And yet you live on frozen TV dinners and pizza."

"Danny, love. I can't be bothered to cook for one, but if you come to me, I'll cook."

"We'll see if we can get Janet to make it official. You can be the sole provider of Dr. Jackson's diet."

Jack served coffee and said

"This afternoon we will have to get things moving. I was going to have a little more time in the boat, but I've decided against it. We need to heave her out of the water and let her dry off in the sun. Not to mention the seat pads. If we can I'd like to come up again near the end of summer. If you haven't been put off."

Daniel looked at him with shining eyes.

"Nothing could put me off wanting to be here with you."

"Good. Well, while you were off doing your nature boy act I've started defrosting the fridge and freezer. Drained all but two lanterns, and checked the tyres."

"And all I did was fetch wood and get lost."

"Tell you what, you bring your painting things in, then help me with the boat."

Daniel went for his pictures and paints and brought the chair back; then returned for the table. After which they went down and hauled the boat up onto the posts.

The trip into Fergus Falls for gas was not without incident as they called in to Doc's surgery, pleased to find him in. He was delighted with the visit and made Jack tell him the story of their vacation.

Daniel was both embarrassed and pleased when Doc guffawed at their attempts to be alone in a world that was determined to give them company.

"A vacation you won't forget, Daniel." he remarked.

"Jack has promised the next visit will be different."

"Well, I wish you luck, but fate has a habit of interfering in human affairs."

"I did notice" said Daniel, dryly.

"So you will be up again?"

"I told Danny I'd like us to get up again, perhaps early fall."

"Nice time of year. Do you good to get out of your mountain. Can't be good for you - living like trolls."

Daniel laughed.

"Oh, we do get out. And we get exercise too, mostly running." His eyes met Jack's and they both grinned.

Doc sensed a private joke but said,

"Well, that's got to be good for you." and was puzzled by the barely contained laughter. "So - Travis came out for the dog. I'm glad he was sober."

"Yes. He'd had an emergency surgery. He was fine, Doc. We had no problem." Jack glanced at Daniel, who added,

"He apologised, and thanked us for getting him home."

"So he should. Still, I'll keep my eye on him. He's the only vet we've got; don't want him to go under. "

Jack nodded and got up.

"We must go. Got a deal to do before tomorrow. See you when we get back." They shook hands and Doc turned to Daniel.

"Glad to have met you at last, Daniel. He's been singing your praises for years. Don't let him get away, he's worth keeping."

"I know, Doc. I'm thinking of keeping him."

"Watch it, book-boy. Remember who's feeding you."

Outside Daniel said.

"Do me a favour. Jack Take off for a while."

Jack looked his astonishment.

"Just want to do some shopping. You leaving the truck here?"

"Yeah. Doc won't mind."

"Ok. Meet you back here in an hour. Ok?"

Daniel looked so like a little boy heading for a toy shop that Jack just smiled and nodded.

Daniel strode off as if he knew where he was going, which considering this was his only his third visit to Fergus Falls, was strange indeed. However, Jack had spied the vacation cabins agent across the road. He crossed over and went into the office hoping to find some answers.

Meanwhile, Daniel had found the store he had seen from the truck. He was determined to buy Jack a new leather jacket. He loved him in the one he always wore but it was getting a bit ratty. Anyway, after the wonderful week they'd had he wanted to give him a gift.

He was a long time choosing. He knew he wanted nappa leather, and it had to be black. He finally found what he was looking for, far more expensive than he thought but it was for Jack and it was Italian made. That clinched it.

Arriving back at the truck he found Jack waiting.

"Sorry," he said breathlessly "Took a while to find exactly what I wanted."

Jack eyed the parcel curiously but asked no questions.

"Did you shop?" asked Daniel as they got into the truck, and Jack eased them out of Doc's parking lot.

"No. Went to see the agent who rents the cabins. See if I could find any clues to who hung that rope."

"Any joy?"

"Not really. Over the last few months most of the cabins were taken by families with children. Could have been any one of them. I told them what had happened, and they will give other families a warning that it is dangerous. That's all I could do."

They got back to the cabin and spent a couple of hours cleaning and drying the fridge and freezer, then packing all but the things they would need for the following day. Jack packed the truck in his own inimitable way.

"That's enough." he said, grabbing a beer "We've done all we can do. I'm running on empty."

"You can't be empty after that lunch."

"Hey, that was hours ago. I shall be cooking our last dinner soon. Something special for tonight. But my empty isn't for food, it's for a certain six foot blue eyed archaeologist. Come and make out on the couch with me."

"Ooh. Subtle!"

"I can do subtle. Do I need to?"

"No, Jack. Just be you."

"I'm not sure that wasn't an insult, but I'm too comfortable to care." Jack folded Daniel into his arms as they sat on the couch.

"Jack, we're not shifting the boat in the morning, are we?"

"No, we'll get it to the boathouse before we eat. I'm not leaving anything till the morning, except the mattress, of course."

"The mattress - Jack, I'll give your grandfather full marks. As old as it is I've never felt so comfortable."

"Huh. That wasn't the mattress,that was the company."

"No. The company was the uncomfortable bits."

"I think I've been insulted again." Jack sighed, theatrically.

"That was me doing subtle. The uncomfortable bits were the best bits."

"Ah!" Jack sighed again, this time contentedly.

A few minutes later he rose, and cried,

"My creative juices are calling me."

"You mean you want to pee?"

"No. Philistine! Gastronomically I am in full inventive mode. My kitchen calls me."

"They're all selling time share."

Jack strode out to the kitchen to wage war on dinner.

"We sound like a comedy act." Daniel stretched out on the couch "We probably are. A cosmic one."

Appetising aromas started wafting from the kitchen and, despite the lunchtime stroganoff; Daniel's stomach began to growl its interest.

"How long?" he called.

"Ready in fifteen. Want to help with the boat?"

"Can you leave it? It smells delicious. Don't want it to spoil."

Jack gave him a look that said 'As if.'

They went down to the boat and hauled it into the boathouse, Jack locked up and they returned to the upper level. 

Daniel laid the table on deck. He placed the roses in the centre, their blooms still fresh. He lit the two lanterns and brought out the wine and glasses.

As he returned with napkins Jack followed him with two steaming platters - singing 'Somewhere over the rainbow.'

"Is that in honor of Judy's roses?" asked Daniel

"No. It's in honor of the trout." Jack offered "Courtesy of Joe and his mart. Rainbow trout from Charmiere Lake. Kansas trout - the finest you can get. Skilleted with Cajun spice and topped with salsa. Bon appetit." he poured the wine, and settled in to eat.

Daniel thought he'd never eaten anything more enjoyable. Jack really could cook, and this time he had pulled out all the stops. Daniel ate slowly with relish - Jack noticed and gave a small smile, he hoped his partner would appreciate what was coming next.

"That was superb, Jack. My compliments to the master."

Jack nodded his thanks, took the plates away, and returned with two enormous portions of chocolate cream pie.

Daniel looked at it in horror.

"Jack, I can't. I haven't room."

"You'll have to find room, Dannyboy. I didn't make this for you to waste."

"You didn't make this as well? You must have bought it."

"No way. You like chocolate so I made you chocolate cream pie."

Daniel took a quick sip of wine and dug into the pie. Oh.God! it was perfect. He managed it - just! *I won't tell Sam* he thought.

"Jack," he groaned "I don't dare move. That was a wonderful meal but you've killed me for the rest of the night."

"We'll see."

Jack disappeared for a while and Daniel knew he was washing up. He felt the urge to go and help but he couldn't move. Jack came back, and poured more wine - Daniel was glad of that, as he was trying to get his lover to appreciate wine.

They sat for the rest of the evening, gazing as the stars came out, Jack knew them all and aired his knowledge to an enthralled Daniel. Sleepy bird twitterings lulled them into a half doze, then the moon swam across the clearing and bathed them in silver. Eventually they stirred and made their way to bed.

Just before he went to sleep Jack whispered in Daniel's ear,

"You know you won't be sleeping in my spare room again, don't you?"

"Why is that?"

"My bed is not as big as Granfer Sean's, but the mattress is as comfortable. I'd like your opinion and, perhaps, if it suits you, you'll stay."

In the night, Daniel was woken by a hand stroking his body.

"Jack, what..."

"Danny, I know you said you didn't want to be sore but...can we have a little friction? It's gotta last us two days. If you're not too tired that is."  
"Oh, Jack! C'mere."

* * *

The sound of sploshing water aroused Daniel. He surveyed his sleeping partner who appeared not to have been disturbed, and glanced at his watch. Five o'clock and they were leaving at eight. Grabbing his glasses, he slipped out of bed and into the main room to investigate the sound. Looking through the big window he could see movement across the lake so he polished his glasses on a napkin, put them on and peered through the window again. The movement resolved itself into three deer drinking at the lakeside. 

An arm came round his shoulders and Jack whispered,

"I hoped we might see them before we left. I've been checking each morning in case they came."

"How long have you been awake?"

"You woke me when you got up, you should know my Daniel-alarm by now. Come on."

Jack reached for the binoculars on the shelf and slowly opened the cabin door. He stepped outside carefully, followed by Daniel; their bare feet making no sound on the wooden deck. The sploshing sound continued as the deer drank their fill, occasionally lifting their dripping muzzles to survey the clearing. Jack peered briefly through the binoculars then passed them to Daniel. The magnification brought the deer into sharp, close focus and Daniel could see that two of the deer were smaller than the third. There were no antlers so he surmised it was a doe and two young females. The doe was about five foot high and perhaps five and half feet long. Her fur was reddish-tan and Daniel realised that it had looked dark in the twilight the evening he had been spooked. The deer waded in the water and seemed to be feeding on some of the vegetation.

Jack tugged his arm and they went quietly back to the cabin.

"The moment we start moving, they will disappear. You won't even see them go, nor hear them. They're very elusive. You're lucky to have seen them."

"I'm glad I did. What a lot of animals I've encountered - dogs, lynx, Wally and deer. Sam will be green with envy."

"Why?"

"Didn't you know? She loves animals. Wants to have them but feels what we do is too disruptive to give anything a stable homelife. I think she even envies me my fish."

"Well, I know she has the cat with the ridiculous name."

"Schrodinger - that's not ridiculous." Daniel was amused - who knew the colonel was so orthodox?

"It is for a cat."

"Schrodinger was a scientist, so is Sam. It's perfectly reasonable for her to name him that. What did you expect - Fluffykins? This is Sam we're talking about."

"I still say for a mangy fleabag..."

"Hey. Your prejudices are showing, Dog-man. Sam treats that cat like a prince. Best of food, brushed every day - when she's there. Not a flea in sight."

"You stickin' up for him? You and your allergies"

"He doesn't affect my allergies. He's a nice animal."

Jack groaned.

"Gotta get you a dog."

"Don't want a dog. Got you." he grinned "Got my fish. I like cats, but they don't go with fish."

"How can I love someone who likes cats?"

"Suck it up, Flyboy. You're stuck with me."

Jack smiled.

"That I am, Danny."

"Oh. Get that sappy look off your face. Let's get breakfast moving."

"Aren't I allowed to be sappy?"

"Of course," a quick kiss "but not at the expense of breakfast. You've been feeding me all week. Now you're falling down on the job."

"No romance in you." Jack moaned.

"I'll find romance in the waffles you are going to make me."

"Back to the Jackson meal for all seasons, then."

"Quick and easy, mein Kolonel." Daniel hugged him, then looked over his shoulder at the window to see a white tail just disappear. "They're gone, Jack."

"Yes, they don't stay long. Go and shower, Danny. I'll do waffles." As Daniel walked away, he called "don't use all the hot water, I've turned off the generator."

After his shower Daniel came back to Jack with the leather jacket. He draped around Jack's shoulders and kissed him.

A little something for my lover." 

Jack ran his hands down the soft leather, slipped it on and paraded around the room. Then he came back and took Daniel in his arms.

"Now I know how you felt about that book. It's special because it's a gift."

Daniel nodded. 

Jack kissed him slowly and deeply then said

"Eat your waffles or I'll carry you back to bed. And we won't be leavin' today."

Daniel sighed "I wish." 

Slowly they organized their departure. Bringing the deck table and chairs inside, closing windows, bagging up the trash, lastly wrapping up the huge mattress.

"Where does the trash go?" Daniel asked after sorting the recycling bags.

"There's a container beside my sign at the end of the track. They can go in the truck last and I'll bin them on our way out."

Daniel took the bags down to the Avalanche and returned looking sad.

"What is it, Danny?"

"I promised to mow the grass."

Jack took Daniel's face in his hands, kissed him and said,

"You gave me your beautiful painting, your company, and your love. The grass can wait its turn."

"And I don't want to leave."

Jack smiled happily.

"Good! That means you want to come back."

"You know I do." 

Jack packed his last small items in his pocket and picked up his keys.

"Hey." he pulled Daniel to him and kissed him fiercely "One for the road. You did like it here, didn't you?" Daniel nodded "Only Sam and Teal'c are gonna want to know."

Daniel pulled away and walked out the door, smiling,

"Oh. I know what to say," he called back. "I'll tell them I couldn't stand all the peace and quiet!"

Finis.


End file.
